The Strings That Bind Us
by Jiru-senpai
Summary: At the peak of Len's career, Kahoko leaves him and cuts off their engagement completely for reasons unknown. Five years later, she comes back bringing with her a young and talented violinist who is also her one and only... son!
1. Prologue

**Title:** the Strings That Bind Us

**Author:** Jiru-senpai

**Summary:** At the peak of Len's career, Kahoko leaves him and cuts off their engagement completely for reasons unknown. Five years later, she comes back bringing with her a young and talented violinist who is also her one and only... son?!

**A/N:**

Before I give you my second piece, I would like to thank the following for making time to review my first fanfic, "Two Words":

**Pathetic Rainbow**

**Panzer718**

**IceDollSayaka**

**Erilin-chan**

**Amir Jan**

**'sakura-syaoran forever'**

**Syiidahhriis**

**inustorm**

Thank you so much for your reviews. The reviews really helped me in becoming a better writer as well as they led me to making this second story which I dedicate to all eight of you.

A big thanks to Amir Jan for proofreading this prologue. Thanks for your unwavering support. ;)

With that, I give you my second fanfic. Enjoy!

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

A cerulean-haired man tossed and turned on his bed. His back arched as if in pain and his forehead was drenched with sweat. It has been like this for the past five years. Often times he would wake up in the middle of the night awakening from recurring dreams. Sometimes he'd be caught moaning her name in his sleep. And there are also times when he'd just stay up drinking wine or whisky by the balcony, half naked during a cold night. Some thought it was insomnia or stress but only a few knew why he spent so many sleepless nights.

It was _her_ who was the cause of it all; a woman with red locks who haunted him in his sleep. Her sweet, peculiar fragrance still lingered in the bedroom. He could clearly see her bright eyes looking at him with accusation and hurt. He still dreamt of memories of her which he tried to lock away deep in his mind.

He tried to forget but the more he pushes memories of her away, the more she remains embedded in his thoughts. Maybe this is his curse for making her feel hurt and for him to be oblivious of her pains.

But that's how life is at the brink success. You gain it but sacrifice something in return. It is only a matter of choosing which is more important to you at the moment and then realizing in the end that you made the wrong choice after all.

--

The ringing of the phone broke the silence of the household. Footsteps could be heard as Mrs. Hino walked towards the phone. She took off her cooking mittens and placed them on the table.

"Good morning, Hino residence."

_Mom!_

"Oh, god! Is that you, dear? I was starting to worry since you haven't called the past month! I almost took a flight to your place for god's sake!" she paused to calm her nerves and then spoke up again. "How are you?"

_I'm fine. Just a bit stressed packing up all the things needed to be brought._

"Packing up? Where are you going? Don't tell me again you're moving some place else?"

_Mom… I haven't told you this but I've decided to move back there._

"…"

_Mom?_

Mrs. Hino squealed excitedly making the person on the other side of the phone pull back from the noise emitting from the speaker.

"When are you arriving? Wait, are you sure about this dear? No second thoughts?"

_Yes, mom. I thought about it for the past month and I think I'm ready to go back._

"How about Keiichi? Is he ready to move in as well?"

_I told him about it and he seems pretty excited about the move. I know this will be good for both of us._

"That's good to hear. At least both of you seem to be able to adjust quickly. My, I'm so excited! When are you moving?"

_Next week. Is it okay if we live with you while we look for our own place to stay?_

"Heavens, of course you can! You don't have to look for a place of your own since there's still a lot of space in this house. Remember, your sister left so I'm all alone. Having both of you away made living in this house so lonesome." A sniff could be heard as Mrs. Hino was starting to get emotional.

_Mom… it's okay. I'm coming back remember? You don't have to be alone anymore._

"Yes. And I'm happy you made this decision, Kaho-chan."

_I'm glad, too, Mom. Listen, I have to go. I have to meet up with Keiichi soon. I'll talk to you next week before we leave, alright?_

"Alright. You take care, okay?"

_I will. Bye._

"Bye." The dial tone was heard once Kahoko put down the phone. Mrs. Hino took a deep breath and sighed with a look of both worry and happiness as she made her way back to the kitchen.

.

.

.

A/N: Please read and review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was pretty surprised by the fast feedback of the prologue and I'm very happy that you guys like it despite its OOC-ness or how far it is from the anime. I'm working on something that is more of a 'slice of life' story rather than that of slight fantasy like Lili and the magical violin or about high school (dream-like) romance. No offense. I like reading stories like those but I want to take a step further by touching more serious topics. Though this is not that serious (I assure you. I could make more serious plots that will make people below 18 stop reading my stories because a lot of them cannot relate.), I will make sure that I stick to what is real or factual in life.

I apologize in advance if this story may be a bit (or 'too' if one only likes humor) serious for your taste in fanfiction.

I'll give you my first chapter of the story! Hope you like it! :)

By the way, I'll say my thanks to the reviewees in the next chapter. If not, I'll just reply to your reviews.

Hey Panzer, this chapter won't be a "microscopic shred of biscuit". Don't worry. Haha! :)

Cheers,

**Jiru-senpai**

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

It was night time and the sound of crickets could be heard out in the garden. Tsukimori Len, now a famous violinist in Japan having earned fame greater than his mother, Hamai Misa, walked towards the balcony of his condominium. He looked at the glowing city lights as darkness covered the sky.

It was another cold night for Len as he just came from an exhausting rehearsal with the orchestra for his upcoming concert. Days such as these were what he feared most. Whenever he's worn out, he gets more dreams of her and their memories together.

He went back inside his bedroom and got a sleeping pill from his bedside table. He took off his clothes until what was left were his boxers. Not caring about going to his bathroom to clean up, he retired to his bed and fell into deep slumber.

--

(Flashback)

It was late at night when Len left the auditorium. He entered his black limousine and headed home where his long-time girlfriend, Hino Kahoko, also lived with him.

At a tender age of 22, Len's career as an aspiring world-class violinist was fast growing. He spent endless nights the past year and a half building his career after graduating college with a degree in music majoring, of course, in violin. He has been constantly out of town, touring around the world and pleasing many music enthusiasts. The past week he came from a concert in England where he was invited to play for the Queen. He's made not only his parents proud but also his girlfriend who has been very supportive of his flourishing career.

Kahoko, on the other hand, also majored in violin and is currently teaching violin classes to children ages 6-12. She and Len have been going out a year before graduating high school at Seiso University and she has been living with him in his condominium ever since they both graduated college.

It was no surprise when news recently broke out that Len has secretly proposed to Kahoko a few months ago. Now that their parents know about it, they were constantly bothering the couple to plan an engagement party with both families and their closest friends to celebrate the soon-to-happen marriage which is scheduled within the same year.

But despite the happy news, their relationship for the past year has been pretty tough for the both of them. Because of Len's thriving career, he rarely spends time with her, sometimes he's even gone for weeks without seeing her, and when he does it's always short because most of the time is spent on fighting or on Len resting in their bedroom. As much as Len would love to spend time with Kahoko, he couldn't deny that he as been insensitive of her feelings which, he admitted, started all of their fights.

Len's limousine pulled at the front of the condominium building. Entering the elevator, he silently prayed that Kahoko was already asleep. He didn't want to put up with their usual banter at the moment.

Once he entered their floor, the place was all dark and only the blowing of the wind could be heard amid the silence. As he opened the bedroom door, he saw her leaning against the balcony's railing with only her lingerie on.

"What are you doing out there? You might catch a cold." He took hold of her shoulders and turned her around. But he stopped all of sudden when he saw her eyes all puffy. She was looking down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Kaho, what's wrong?" she looked up at him and tears started to form again. "Look, I'm sorry I came home late. Rehearsal was delayed for a couple of hours that's why we had to extend." Kahoko choked a sob and the tears started to fall.

"H-how could you forget?" I could see that she was waiting for him to remember whatever he forgot about but he couldn't. "I see." She sidestepped and went towards their bed. He caught her arm just before she went out of reach.

"Wait. You have to explain to me why you're crying."

"No. You're the one who needs to explain to me why you're always like this! Look! I've had enough of this, Len. I've been very patient with you; forgiving you for coming home too late at night, for leaving too early in the morning, for spending less time with me—" she went towards her closet, got out her suitcase, and took out a bunch of her clothes then threw them inside the case. "…making excuses for you, taking the blame of other people for your tardiness and absences, and for forgetting special and important occasions such as today!"

She opened a few shelves where she took out her other things.

"Wait. What special occasion?" She looked at Len with disbelief. "Tell me, Kahoko."

"Figure it out for yourself! I'm leaving." Kaho slammed the suitcase close and dragged it towards the door. Len, on the other hand, was blocking the doorway.

"No. Tell me what's putting you in such an angry state." He calmly looked at her with his emotionless expression. Kaho gave him a watery gaze then wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"You! You're the reason why I'm so angry! Don't you get it? You forgot our anniversary for god's sake! And you told me that we're supposed to plan for our engagement party today as well! You told me to wait at our favorite restaurant so we can celebrate but you made me wait, Len! You stood me up!" Len looked at her now with gentler eyes. He realized his mistake and was deeply ashamed of it. The pained look of Kaho was now reflected through his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Kaho."

"No! You knew about it. How could you forget? You know I'd forgive you for the other occasions but I can't forgive you for this!"

"Kahoko, would you please listen to me?" he immediately grabbed her shoulders when she tried to avoid his touch. "Kaho. Look at me."

Len closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I admit that I am at fault. And I am very sorry for making you go through these hurts. But you have to understand that I am closing to the peak of my career. And if I stop, I will lose it." Kahoko had her eyes directed at the ground. Anywhere but his face.

"I know. And I understand." She shivered when the cool air from the balcony and Len's cold hands penetrated her bare skin. "But if you were to choose between me and your career, what or who would you pick?"

"Wait. Kaho, don't you understand? All my life, I've lived with the expectations of others. I was expected to be like my parents and follow their footsteps as a great musician. And now as I am paving my way to become one, more people watch me perform and there are more expectations I have to exceed. My career is growing, Kaho, and I cannot take risks."

"You haven't answered my question, Len. Is it me or your career?" Len gave a frustrated growl.

"Of course it would be you." He said with gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you. You're practically married to your career."

"No, I'm not. And I'll prove it to you. Tell me anything and I'll do it." Kahoko looked at him with doubtful eyes as she thought of what he had to do to prove his love for her.

"I'll give you a simple task. So simple that it gives you no reason to miss it out." He gave her a challenging look in reply.

"Next Friday will be our engagement party with our family and friends. Just be there, attend the party. That's all I need you to do. This is one special occasion for both of us so I expect that you'd be there not only for our family and friends but for me."

_But that's the general and final rehearsal date before the concert on Saturday. _"Okay. I accept. I promise I'll be there."

"Then do that. I'll be staying with my mom for the time being. I'll see you next Friday."

Before he could stop her, she was already dragging her things out the door and into the elevator.

--

It was Friday night and everyone was at the Tsukimori mansion ready to celebrate the couple's engagement. Family from both sides and friends from the past concours were gathered together at the dining area mingling and catching up except for Kahoko who was anxiously waiting near the entrance for Len. He was late as always but Kahoko gave him an hour since she knew he had a general rehearsal which supposedly ended half an hour ago.

"Len… please. Don't do this to me."

--

"No. That won't do. Again." Len declared to the orchestra and they went into position. An old man in a black suit, his secretary and personal assistant, scurried towards him on stage to talk to him.

"Tsukimori-sama, your engagement party already started an hour ago. I think it's best that you give the orchestra the break they need before the day of the concert, sir. Also, Hino-san must be waiting for you as well as your fam—"

"Kaho won't mind an hour's extension. She knows that this is an important rehearsal."

"But, Tsukimori-sama…"

"I've decided, Hiro-san, and it's final. Maestro, if you please start our run-through." The conductor readied the orchestra and started the song.

_Oh, Tsukimori-sama. You don't know what you're doing…_ Hiro thought. He went off stage and pulled out his mobile phone to call the Tsukimori household. He looked at Len then back to his phone, hesitant to break out the news to Kahoko.

--

"Thank you, Hiro-san. It's…it's okay. I'll just end the party from here. I'm sure Len won't make it, anyway." Tears were starting to blur her vision. She coughed trying to hold it back.

_Hino-san, Please, give him an hour more. He'll be there._

"Hiro-san, thank you for your concern. But it won't work this time."

_But, Hino-san…_

"It's okay. It was his decision. I know he loves his career so I should respect that. Tell him…" Kahoko took a deep breath, already definite of her decision. "Tell him that the party is over and that he can take his time in the rehearsal. Also, he can head home when he's done. Bye, Hiro-san, and thank you."

_Wait._

"Yes?"

_You have been very good to Tsukimori-sama. I know you love him very much and I definitely know that he loves and cares for you, too. I hope that your decisions will be for the best, Hino-san._

"Hn."

_Good bye, Hino-san._

Hearing the dial tone, Kahoko's tears started to flow non-stop, unable to hold it any longer.

"_You have been very good to Tsukimori-sama. I know you love him very much and I definitely know that he loves and cares for you, too."_

"How I wish he did and chose me instead." She murmured as she made her way to the bathroom to wash up.

--

A while later Kahoko emerged from the doors of the dining area. Everyone looked at her, expecting Len to be there as well, but was disappointed when she was there by the door alone and with a sullen look.

"Kaho-san." Len's mother, Hamai Misa, went towards her and engulfed her in a hug and then pulled back to look at Kaho's face. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to worry yourself, we can schedule this some other time, can't we?" she looked at the guests and they all nodded apprehensively in agreement."

"It's okay, Misa-san. We don't need another engagement party." She went forward and then bowed to all the guests. "On behalf of both Len and I, I apologize for the inconvenience. I hope you all enjoyed your dinner." She straightened her back and gave them a small yet sad smile.

Awkward silence crept through the room. All her friends, Len's parents, her sister and especially her mother, had a worried look on their faces.

"It's okay, Kaho-chan. We all understand how Len's very busy with rehearsals. It is his concert tomorrow, after all." Hihara spoke up and was supposed to give her a friendly hug as well but was stopped short when her jaw started to tremble lightly. Kahoko brought her arms around her as if fighting a cold wind and backed away from the group.

"Please, excuse me."

"Kaho!"

"Hino-san!"

"Kaho-chan!"

Everyone called but she turned and went out of the door running. Mrs. Hino got out of her seat and joined Hamai Misa on finding Kahoko.

--

Arriving at the waiting room, they saw Kahoko all curled up by the fireplace with her head on both her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She gazed at the fire as if hypnotized by the dancing flames.

"Kaho-chan."

"Mom, not now, please." Mrs. Hino stepped towards her but was stopped by Misa who gave her a look that she will handle this instead. Kahoko's mother nodded and went outside of the room to attend to tend to the guests and escort them out of the house.

Misa sat beside Kahoko and heaved a sigh which caught Kaho's attention.

"Misa-san?"

"I envy you for having such as strong heart, Kaho-san."

"…"

"I know Len has done so many unforgivable things to you such as what has transpired today."

"…"

"And I am amazed by your courage to take on the situation. If I were in your place, I would have given up long time ago. But you were persistent. You love my son so much." A sob can be heard from Kahoko as she buried her head further to cover her face.

"Kaho-san, please don't give up on him. I know he loves you so much. He just needs to realize that there are more important things other than fame and recognition." Kaho looked at Misa and saw the older woman shedding a tear looking hopeful. "I know my son will realize how foolish he is for ever hurting you."

"I'm sorry, Misa-san. But I can only take so much. This has been going on for more than a year and to go on like nothing happened will be too much to handle." Kahoko wiped her tears, eyes transfixed on the glowing ember.

"Kaho-san…"

"What I can see is that right now I can't compete with his career. I know Len still needs to concentrate on his music. That's why I have to concede for the time being."

"What will happen to your relationship? Your wedding?"

"Our wedding can wait. As for our relationship—I guess it's best that I leave him for a while. Maybe this separation will be good for us. And maybe, just maybe, during my absence he'll realize what he really wants in his life and finally decide on it." Hamai Misa gave her supposedly soon-to-be daughter-in-law a motherly hug. Kahoko returned the hug.

"I believe in your decision, Kaho-san. I wish you nothing but the best."

"Ah." Kahoko pulled away trying to stand up but her legs gave in until she slowly fainted. Misa, standing in shock, caught the girl just in time before she hit the floor.

"Kaho-san! Kaho! Oh, god. Hino-san! Anyone! Please help me! Kaho-san fainted!" Misa shouted until footsteps could be heard rushing towards them. The door slammed against the wall revealing her husband and Kaho's mother.

"Kaho!" Mrs. Hino hurried to her daughter and checked her pulse and breathing. "She's barely breathing. Call an ambulance! Now!" Mr. Tsukimori rushed outside to get the phone and called for an ambulance.

"Kaho-chan…" her mother cradled her daughter as she silently prayed for her life.

--

"Doctor!" Mrs. Hino called the doctor who just left the room where Kahoko was confined and went towards them. Kaho's friends have already left the house before she fainted, leaving only her and Len's parents who witnessed the incident.

"May I talk to a relative of Hino-san?" the doctor asked.

"That would be me. I'm her mother." Mrs. Hino went towards the doctor and they went to a quieter side of the hospital hall where he discussed with her Kaho's condition.

--

"Hiro-san, did you get to talk to Kaho?" Len asked as he entered the limousine and relaxed his head on his knuckles.

"Yes, Tsukimori-sama. She told me to tell you that the party is over and that you can head home when you're done."

"Shit. Can't she wait? I'm only two hours late. She could've extended the party until late night if she wanted to." He looked outside his window feeling uneasiness creeping him. "Tell the driver to head for the mansion."

"Yes, Tsukimori-sama."

--

Mrs. Hino went inside the hospital room where she saw Kaho awake, sitting up. She was staring outside the window while wearing a grim expression.

"Kaho-chan, dear, you should rest."

"…"

"I know about it." Kahoko's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother in fear. "Don't worry. Only I know about it. I told the doctor not to divulge your condition to anyone except the both of us." Kaho's eyes became gentler as she gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, mom." Her mother went to sit beside her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"How long have you been hiding this from us?"

"For more than a month."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Kaho gave out a tired sigh and held her face in her palms.

"I thought about it the past month." Came a muffled reply. She looked at her mom with a serious and determined look which made her mom worry. "I'm going away for a while. And maybe stay in a different town for a year or so."

"Kaho-chan…"

"Let me finish, mom." Her mother paused and let her daughter continue. "I'm going out of town. I need a different place to start anew; a place where I won't stress myself like what happened hours ago."

"What about Len?"

"I believe that it is best for both me and Len to go on separate ways. I can't let him worry about my condition."

"Well, I think you're wrong. He deserves to know, Kaho."

"No, mom. Listen. I know I can take care of myself. He won't be able to take care of me because he has his career to attend to."

"Kaho, stop acting like a martyr. You don't deserve this."

"It was _his decision_ that he chose to pursue this path as a violinist! And it was _his decision_ that he wanted to marry me! But… it was also his decision to choose his career over our relationship."

"Kaho!"

"I've made up my mind, mom. I realized that my condition will only worsen if I stay here. I need a safer place." She shifted in her position then looked at her hands held between her knees.

"But I can't do this alone. I need your support as well." Mrs. Hino looked at her youngest daughter and saw how desperate she looked. "Please, help me in this."

Mrs. Hino took her daughter's hands in hers and looked into her eyes with all love she had for the young girl.

"Look at how you've grown, Kaho-chan. I've always been so proud of you and I still am. I know that the choices you make are always for the best. And I believe in you." Kaho choked a sob as she enveloped her mom in a tight embrace.

"Thank you! I'll make sure that I will never disappoint you in this decision."

--

Len was running around the mansion, looking for the presence of any person in the house but found none. He stopped at the entrance and called his secretary who was also helping with the search.

"I can't find her or the others anywhere in the house. Hiro-san, call my mother."

"Yes, Tsukimori-sama." He dialed Misa's number and waited for her to pick up the line.

_Hello, Hamai Misa speaking._

"Mrs. Tsukimori, it's Hiro-san. We're in the mansion looking for everyone. May we know where you and Hino-san are?"

_Hiro-san, please give the phone to Len._

"Sir, Madame would like to speak with you." Len nodded and reached out for the phone.

"Mother. Where are you?"

_We're at the hospital. Kaho-san fainted a while back at the mansion so we brought her here._

Len felt his heart clench upon hearing her name.

"How's Kaho? Is she alright?"

_Yes, she is. Hino-san told me it was just over fatigue._

Len let go a deep sigh. _Thank god she's okay_, he thought.

"Good to hear. Please wait for me there. I'll be on my way."

_Wait, Len. I think this is not the right time for you to come._

"Why?"

_Kaho-san is not allowing any visitors except for her mother. I know this is painful for you but you have to understand._

"Is it because I missed the party?"

_Len, it wasn't just any party. It was your engagement party._

There was a pause as Misa waited for him to refute. Hearing none, she continued.

_She's hurting and she needs to rest from all the stress. I think it is best that you stayed in your condominium for the time being and give her the space she needs._

There was another pause.

_Your father and I are very disappointed in you, Len._

"…"

_Don't you have anything to say, my son? Aren't you going to defend yourself from what I just said?_

"I'm going home." He turned off the phone and went inside the car. With his pride hurt and his thoughts spinning, he headed for his condominium.

--

The next day at the Hino household, Kahoko finished packing up her things, getting ready for her trip. She didn't hear anything from Len and neither did she care. Her flight leaves in 3 hours, the same time Len's concert starts.

There was a faint knock on the door revealing her mother entering the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kahoko lightly joked. Her mother opened her arms inviting Kahoko in an embrace.

"You take care, okay? If you need anything, just call. I'll visit you during the Christmas holidays and maybe even bring your sister with me in time for your due date."

"Thanks mom. I owe you big time." She broke away from the embrace and went towards her dresser to pick up a few letters in the drawer. "Before I forget, can you please give these to the people addressed on these envelops?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Hino browsed through the names of the people. She looked at her daughter and raised a carved eyebrow. "Where's Len's letter?"

"Oh, um, here." She took out an envelop from her purse and gave it to her mother. Mrs. Hino realized it had no name on it but it had a deep red color which distinguished it from the others. "I was a bit hesitant about giving him this letter. I made this a few days ago after having a feeling that this day would come. Can you please give this to him after the concert?"

"I will, dear."

"Well, I guess that's it. I'm going." She paused for a moment as if trying to convince herself of the situation. "I love you mom. And thank you so much!" Kahoko gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and one last hug but Mrs. Hino wasn't ready to let go of her.

"Kaho-chan, are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?" Kahoko paused then pulled away from her mother.

"Yes… and no one can stop me now. Not even Len."

--

_Calling all passengers of flight __JL198__ bound for Osaka, please proceed to gate 5._

_That's my flight._ Kahoko thought nervously.

--

The audience applauded as Tsukimori Len, looking elegant in a white tuxedo, entered the stage. Len took a bow but his gaze was locked on an empty chair up front beside where his parents and Mrs. Hino were seated.

Len straightened his back and readied his violin.

_Kahoko…_

--

Kahoko stopped in her tracks and felt goose bumps creep on her skin.

_No. I can't turn back now. It's too late, Kahoko._

She entered the plane and looked back outside hoping to see him one last time.

_I guess he made his choice._

She walked down the narrow aisle and settled in her seat by the window.

_This is it. Now, there's no turning back._

--

Len finished his performance with a powerful chord and the crowd gave him a standing ovation.

He bowed stiffly once, twice, and after receiving the garland he gave a third bow and left the stage. He looked for his parents and Kaho's mother and found them in his dressing room. He saw his mother crying silently in his father's arms while his father tried to comfort her in whatever way he could. Mrs. Hino on the other hand was looking grimly at him as she gestured for him to come to her.

"Where's Kaho? Is she alright?"

"You need not worry, child. She'll be alright."

She held out the letter Kahoko made and Len reached out for it.

"It's from her. By now, she's already boarded the plane heading for a place even I don't know where." He looked at Mrs. Hino disbelievingly and was in a daze. A moment later, he tore the letter open.

_My dearest Len,_

_I know that the decision I made today is very selfish._

_But I pray that you understand where I'm coming from._

_Len, I can only take so much and staying with you_

_will not do me well. I think that it's impossible for both_

_of us to get into marriage when you, yourself, could_

_not take care of our relationship._

_I believe it is time that we take this separation as_

_something for the better. You need not worry, I can_

_take care of myself. I know that this trip will help me_

_recuperate from my emotional scars._

_I also believe that you can do more in your career_

_without me or anyone else holding you back._

_This is your time, Len. This is your chance_

_to prove to the world your love for music and the violin_

_and to prove to them that you are indeed the best._

_Never forget that music is supposed to be enjoyed._

_It's not a task to prove your skill but a passion that is_

_to be shared as a lover of music._

_Take care always and don't overwork yourself._

_I love you._

_Kaho_

Reading word for word, tears blurred his vision. And for the first time in his life, he allowed himself to cry.

(End of Flashback)

--

"Kaho!" Tsukimori Len woke up from another one of his dreams and buried his face between his palms trying to calm his mind. He then opened the bedside drawer where a familiar deep red envelop was hidden underneath a picture frame with a photo of him and Kahoko when they were still 19.

He cursed under his breath as he took another sleeping pill from its bottle, drank it, and then closed the drawer. He pulled the sheets over his head and forced himself back to sleep.

--

It was the first of April when Hino Kahoko stepped out of the airport of her home town for the first time in five years with Keiichi trailing behind her. She stopped to wait for him then took his hand in hers.

"Wow. It seems an awful lot different from five years ago." Trying to contain her nervousness, she turned her gaze at him and he responded by giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little jittery. Come on, let's get a taxi."

They hailed a taxi and went inside.

_I have a feeling this will be one interesting come back._ Hino said to herself as they drove their way to the Hino residence.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Thank you to **Amir Jan** for proof-reading my work. ;) Luv yah!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Good day to all!

I'm back with my newest chapter! Thank you so much to all the reviewers and readers. You know who you are since I sent replies or private messages to all who reviewed or added my story to their Alerts/Favorites list.

I'm sorry it took so long. I had to wait for Amir Jan to finish proofreading. I hope you guys will still continue to read my story despite the late updates. I'll try to update as soon as possible next time. ;) By the way, I **might **have to edit this chapter and its content (only some parts) especially with the characterization. I'll think about it first because I'm not too sure if this chapter will work. But, more or less, this chapter holds much of what I wanted to happen in the story.

To those who gave me their insights/comments/suggestions on the story, thank you so much. They've helped me in making the current chapter I'm working on.

If you guys have any insights, please do send me a private message **or** you may include them in your review. :)

Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Cheers,

Jiru-senpai

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

A knock can be heard from the doorway as Mrs. Hino went to get the door. Her face suddenly lit up when she saw the person she's been expecting all week.

"Kaho-chan! You're back! And, my, do you look more beautiful than ever!" She noticed that Kahoko's hair was longer and straighter, far different from her wavy hair years ago. She grew taller and her face was rosier making her look very healthy and beautiful. She continued to talk about how pretty she became but was stopped short when Kaho gestured her head to the person beside her. The older woman shifted her gaze towards the mop of light lilac hair and bright eyes that were looking back at her innocently.

"Oh my god! Is this Keiichi-kun? Oh, dear, look at how much you've grown since the last time I saw you! Come here and give grandma a hug!"

"Gramma!" Keiichi immediately jumped at her, wrapping his grandmother in a hug as tight as his little arms could.

"You look so handsome, my child. Just like grandpa." Keiichi giggled as Mrs. Hino played with his hair. "Oh my! How silly of me. Come in and get yourselves comfortable. Kaho, dear, would you mind if you take Keiichi to your sister's room? I have to go to the kitchen and attend to my cooking. I totally forgot that I left the food on the stove. I'll be right up with your luggage!"

"There's no need mom, I can take the luggage to my room."

"Well, alright! See you in a while!" Mrs. Hino entered the kitchen leaving Kahoko and Keiichi in the living room.

"Let's say we check out your room, shall we? Come on!" Kahoko grabbed her son's hand as they hurried up the stairs making Keiichi giggle in excitement. Upon reaching her sister's room, they opened the door to reveal the room being altered. Instead of the light pink walls, it was painted a very light shade of blue with a bed covered in royal blue colored sheets. The ceiling was covered in midnight blue paint with glow in the dark stars and G-clefs plastered all over it.

"Looks like mom has overdone it again." She mused. Keiichi squealed and jumped incessantly on his bed until he got tired and landed flat on his back.

"I love this room!" Keiichi cried, while flailing his arms upwards, with all the strength that was left from him.

"I guess it's okay." Kaho teased and received a playful glare from her little one.

"Mom… it's better than our place in Osaka! At least here I'd get to have my own bed!" he exclaimed.

"Aw… but that would be so lonely. I'm going to miss sleeping beside you, Kei-chan." Kaho gave him her doggy eyes.

"That won't work, mom! And you know that." Kahoko laughed and ruffled his already messy hair.

"You're right. You're too smart for your age… no, scratch that, you're too mature for your age. You act and talk like you're 40!" Kaho joked.

"No, I don't." a knock from the door was heard stopping Keiichi from whining any further about his mom's taunts.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" the door revealed Mrs. Hino holding her kitchen mittens and ladle.

"Mom, I'm no kid!" she playfully glared at her mom then turned towards her son. "Keiichi, you go ahead to the kitchen. Grandma and I will talk for a while okay?"

"Okay!" Both women waited for Keiichi to rush out of the room and down the stairs until the sound of his footsteps were faintly heard.

Mrs. Hino went inside the room and closed the door behind her. She approached Kahoko and went to sit beside her on the bed.

"Mom, I'd like to take this time to formally thank you for accommodating me and my son. You've helped me so much that I don't know how I'll be able to repay you."

"You don't have to thank me. You already made me happy with your presence in this house. With that you have paid me in full."

Although feeling grateful, something was bothering the young woman. Kahoko was looking at her hands pondering about the other things she wanted to tell her mother.

"I know what you're thinking."

"You know me too well." Kahoko gave the older woman a playful grin. _She is, after all, my mother, _she thought.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your arrival. I give you the liberty of revealing this information. Although, I did tell your sister and she says she's very happy to know that you've come back." She gave her daughter a tight embrace. "Welcome home, my Kaho-chan."

"It's good to be home, mom." Kaho let a tear slide down her cheek as they broke away and went down for lunch.

--

Over lunch, the two women exchanged stories trying to catch up with what happened over the past five years. Her mother filled her in about her sister's whereabouts and learned that she was working in Hong Kong. She also asked about possible places where she can work as a music teacher.

Both knew that the whole time they were chatting, none of the women touched the subject about Len or the Tsukimoris.

"Mommy! Gramma!" Kahoko turned and saw that he was holding a violin case.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Hino asked.

"Can I—"

"May I." Kahoko corrected him.

"Oh, right. May I play the violin?"

"He plays the violin?" Mrs. Hino whispered to Kahoko.

"You don't know? Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about it. I gave him a violin on his 3rd birthday. He got so excited that he wanted to take lessons right away. A month later, I started to teach him the basics every week from note reading to learning how to play the violin." She looked at her son and gave him a worried look. "Yes, you may but aren't you tired from the flight?"

"Nah. I have too much energy to sleep." He stuck his tongue out good-naturedly and took out his small violin from its case.

"How about you play for grandma the first piece you learned?" Kaho's mother nodded enthusiastically but Keiichi looked at his mother incredulously.

"But that piece is too easy!"

"But I love 'Twinkle Twinkle' Kei-chan!" Kaho gave him a teasing wink.

"But mom—"

"Please?"

"Oh, alright." He went into position and started to play the song. After ending with the last note, Mrs. Hino stood up and clapped vigorously along with Kaho.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mrs. Hino cheered. Kahoko laughed and so did Keiichi thinking that his grandma looked silly doing the standing ovation.

"Gramma, you don't have to clap that much. It's just 'Twinkle Twinkle'!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but be carried away by your performance. You play so well at such a young age!" his grandmother praised.

"Um, not so well, but I'm learning. Mommy's going to give me a new and hard piece that I've been buggin' her to teach me for months! It's my favorite song that she hums to me before I sleep!"

"Oh? And what is that piece, my dear?"

"What was the title again mom?" Kahoko looked down trying to avoid her mother's questioning gaze and mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that again dear?"

"Ave Maria."

"Ave Ma—oh." Mrs. Hino smiled uneasily at her grandson. "Well, that's nice. But isn't that piece too hard for you?"

"Mommy said to me when I started playing the violin that there is no hard piece when you always practice, practice, practice!" he chanted playfully not noticing the tension between the two Hino women.

"Well, then. I'm excited to hear the piece when you master it, 'Kei-chan'. Now, who wants ice cream?" the older woman asked, her grandson smiling excitedly after hearing the words 'ice cream'. She mouthed the words 'talk to you later' to Kaho before she headed towards the kitchen with the young boy trailing behind. Kahoko groaned in frustration as she sat on the couch in the living room waiting for the other two to finish getting their ice cream.

_Great…_

--

It was a Saturday morning when the Hino household was filled with noise. Keiichi stopped playing his violin and Kahoko stopped watching the early morning news when both heard their names being called from the kitchen.

"Mom?" Kahoko went downstairs a while later to meet up with her son who was waiting in the living room all dressed up and ready to leave. "Mom, I'm leaving and I'm taking Keiichi with me, okay?"

"Where are you going?" her mother's voice was heard from the bathroom down the hallway.

"I'm meeting up with a few of my friends."

"Oh? Well, good luck!"

Kahoko chuckled lightly while shaking her head. She went to grab Keiichi's hand.

"Are you ready honey?" he nodded in reply and they stepped out of the house.

"I think it's time that you meet my friends."

"Are they all girls? Because I don't like girls. They're so noisy!" Keiichi stuck out his tongue playfully. Kahoko laughed at his antics and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, you're also going to meet a couple of big boys."

"Cool! Will I get to play with them?"

"We'll see."

--

"Mio! Nao!" Two women turned around and squealed when they saw Kahoko enter the small café. They ran towards her, pinched her cheeks a few times, and continuously raved about her new hairstyle. They wouldn't stop chattering so she gave a small cough and they took the hint.

"How are you, Kaho-chan?" Mio took red-headed girl's hand in hers.

"Great! Um, actually, the main reason why I'm here is to introduce to you guys someone."

"You mean, a man?" Nao questioned.

"Well, you could say that."

"Is he tall? Is he cute? Rich? Does he have a car? How did you guys meet? Where did he come from? Is he Japanese? Where is he?" Both friends bombarded Kahoko with questions while they looked around to café to spot the 'man' she was talking about.

"Guys, he's right behind me." Both women stopped to look at their friend as she stepped to the side and pushed the shy little boy's back towards the two curious girls. "Nao, Mio, this is my son, Keiichi. Kei-chan, these are my friends. Aunty Nao and Aunty Mio."

"N-nice to meet you, Aunty Nao and Aunty Mio." Keiichi bowed his head respectfully towards the boy and scurried behind Kahoko's legs while both of her friends were still awestruck by the boy's presence.

"He's really shy when it comes to meeting girls. Come on, Kei-chan, they won't bite." Kahoko teased.

Nao was the one who broke from the daze as she slowly approached the young boy behind his mother's legs. She bent down on her knees and looked at the boy at eye level. She held out her hand and Keiichi, hesitantly, put out his for her to shake.

"It's really nice meeting you, too, Keiichi-kun. Is it okay if I call you that?" Keiichi nodded in reply and was approached by Mio who did the same greeting.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug, Keiichi-kun?" Keiichi nodded and embraced his Aunty Mio.

"Oh, Kaho-chan! He's so adorable!" Mio praised. Nao nodded in agreement but her expression changed when she turned to Kahoko giving her a more serious look.

"This is not the only thing you were going to tell us, is it Kaho-chan?"

Kaho nodded. She took out a few bills from her purse and gave them to Keiichi.

"Kei-kun, go look at the cakes and choose whatever you like, okay?"

"Okay!" He excitedly left the three women as he sped towards the display of cakes and pastries.

"Shall we sit?" Kahoko led them to a table around the corner away from the other customers. She heaved a sigh and looked at her two best friends.

"He looks awfully like him, Kaho-chan." Nao started.

"Except for the hair color and the eyes, though. His eyes are so like you! Bright and innocent!" Mio said animatedly making the other two giggle.

"Yes, about that—" Kahoko leaned towards them and asked in a hushed voice. "Did mom tell you about what happened at the mansion after you guys left the engagement party?"

Both nodded. "But we don't know the complete reason why you fainted. But now I assume it was because you were pregnant and you overworked yourself?"

"Yes. That was why I had to leave. I couldn't take care of myself and the baby with all that stress."

"So, the reason why you left was because of your pregnancy with Keiichi-kun and coping with stress?" Mio looked at her in disbelief. "Why? Tsukimori-kun deserves to know about his son, Kaho-chan! You can't separate the father from the baby!"

"What Mio meant was that Tsukimori-kun deserves to be part of your life's choices especially when it comes to deciding the fate of _his own son_. He could've taken care of you if you told him about your condition."

"No, he couldn't. You don't understand, Nao."

"Yes, he can. Stop being so stubborn, Kaho-chan. You know he'd do anything for his child. Any father would!"

"Maybe you're right but it doesn't mean that he wouldn't choose his career over me and my son!" Kahoko tried to calm herself. She glanced at her son making sure he was not looking then she lowered her voice and continued. "Look, I'm sorry for overreacting. I may have made decisions that people think are wrong. But it's my decision. It's my life and _my_ son's life."

"We're sorry as well Kaho-chan. I guess we got carried away. Right, Nao?" Mio elbowed Nao making her nod in response. "Oh! By the way, who else are you meeting with besides us?"

"That would be us." A voice was heard from behind them. They turned around and saw a smiling Kazuki and smirking Ryoutarou with Keiichi squeezed in between them.

"We bumped into this kid by the entrance and asked who he was with. And, lo and behold, he was with you guys!" Kazuki spoke with his usual loud voice yet full of excitement after not seeing Kahoko for five years. He turned to Keiichi and pointed to the three girls on the table. "So, kid, who's the lucky lady you're with?"

Keiichi shyly pointed his finger at Kahoko who immediately blushed out of embarrassment when she saw the two men peer at her questioningly.

"Um, guys…" she stood up and reached out for Keiichi. He held her hand and leaned on her leg, his eyes glues on the two men. "This is my son, Hino Keiichi."

Both men were rooted at the spot while the other two women held their breath. A few seconds later, it was Kazuki who went towards the child. He grinned widely and put out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Hi! I'm Hihara Kazuki. I've been good friends with your mother since high school."

"Hihara-kun…" Kahoko's eyes started to water.

"Haven't I told you to call me Kazuki-kun?" he grinned teasingly. "You can call me Uncle Kazuki. See that guy over there? He's Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. You can call him Unlcle Tsuchii!"

"I'm not Tsuchii!" Ryoutarou gave Kazuki a playful whack behind the head. He winked at Keiichi making the child giggle. "You can call me Uncle—"

"Tsuchii!" Keiichi cheered. Everyone laughed.

"I guess you can't get away from this nickname, Uncle Tsuchii!" Hihara teased.

--

Kahoko relayed the story for the two men while the girls played nanny at a nearby table with Keiichi.

"Guys, I know it was wrong for not telling you this but I beg you, please don't tell anyone. I need to make sure that this is only between us."

"How long are you planning to hide this, Kahoko?" Ryoutarou paused then asked carefully. "Has the kid ever asked you about his father?"

"Yes, but I never told him any details about Len." Kahoko shifted her gaze to her son and gave a faint yet sad smile. "That's what I've been dreading the past five years. But I know that my son deserves to know the truth. I'm just… waiting for the right time."

"I see."

"Kaho-chan, do you have any plans of going back to him?" Kahoko choked at the bold question asked by Kazuki.

"Getting back with Len?" she looked anywhere but the two. "What made you think that?" she laughed nervously. Both men grew silent but were interrupted by Keiichi.

"Mommy! We should've brought my violin so I could play it in the park like what you did back in high school! Aunt Mio told me you did it a lot of times!"

"Keiichi plays the vioilin? Well, no surprise there since you got the 'violin genes' kiddo." All of them laughed at Kazuki's joke excluding Keiichi who didn't get it.

"But I'm impressed that he knows how to play the violin at such a young age." Ryoutarou added.

"But didn't we see back in high school at the Tsukimori mansion Len's photo of him receiving his first violin also at a young age?" Kazuki stopped talking when he noticed the uneasy look the others had at the mention of Len's name in the presence of the child. "Yeah, well… (cough) Keiichi-kun, are you going to take violin lessons?"

The kid nodded vigorously not noticing the tension between the adults.

"I already applied for Seiso Grade School as a music and violin teacher for kids. So I guess he'll be taking lessons there as well while taking regular pre-school subjects." Kaho spoke up.

"Yeah, and mommy's going to teach me soon new pieces for big boys like me!"

"I look forward to hearing you play, Keiichi-kun." Mio said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Me, too! I can't wait to play the violin in the park!" Keiichi looked at Kahoko with a reproachful look. "Just don't make me play 'Twinkle Twinkle' again, please mom? I don't like that piece!"

Everyone laughed.

.

.

.

**A/N:** So, what are you waiting for? Review! And please, if you can, leave insights about the chapter. Your ideas/insights might come in handy when I edit/make the succeeding chapters!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Before I give you my next chapter, I'd like to thank the following reviewers for encouraging me to continue with this story. I'm experiencing what authors in this site call a "writer's block". But with your review/suggestions/comments/insights, I was able to think of what happens next in the chapter I'm working on.

_Pathetic Rainbow, midorihimesama, Panzer718, kalen1, SapphireShell91, IceDollSayaka, 'sakura-syaoran forever', Bella-n-Edward4Eternity, hana827, kawaiiSei-chan, Sakura's Wings, Lei14, SilverMoon69, pinkkish, idzny, yumikosakura195, SnowCharms, AnimeFanGirl 07, PhoenixDream, Setsuka-san, cookiepie05, Emiko22, Melodywind, sweetsally, denizmuxicz96, vixenia, xxxmikaxxx, _**and**_Hell Overdrive._

I would also like to thank those, even though some of them didn't review, who sent me personal messages about their insights and suggestions. They really helped!

_Akinriah Tram, macchiato, Yian-san (_gotta hand it to you, your suggestion was looong and detailed. I had fun reading it. haha_!), pinkkish, Lei14, _**and**_ Panzer718._

Sorry to those whom I missed... oh yeah, how could I forget?! **MY** **BETA**!! Hahaha!

I'd like to introduce to you-- **Amir Jan**, my Beta... and my Boyfriend.

... shocked? A raise of hands who know of someone whose boyfriends BETA their girlfriends' work? I'd like to share the joy I feel right now with those gals. ;p

.

.

.

Okay, enough with my babbling. Here's the story! Enjoy! This is a little short but I'll make sure to post the next chapter within the same week. I just have to persuade my "boo" to beta earlier than usual. ;p

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

"Mom! Get up! Get up! We're going to be late!" Keiichi was jumping up and down at the end of Kahoko's bed while she struggled to wake herself up.

"Okay, okay… I'm up!" she sat upright and got out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

Leaving the bathroom after a nice warm shower, she heard her son's annoying call again as she rushed to get ready.

"Just go ahead and eat your breakfast!" she said as she practically ran down the stairs with her brush still tangled in her hair and her arms full of her and Keiichi's stuff needed for the day. "Mom?" she called.

"Yes, dear?" she answered from the laundry room.

"Keiichi and I will be home late in the afternoon."

"Okay. First day of school, I assume?"

"Yep! And I'm going to bring my violin with me!" Keiichi cried excitedly.

"Sorry for the hassle mom, but did you get to prepare Keiichi's lunch? I totally forgot about it."

"Yes, dear. I also packed yours. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Kahoko gave her mother a kiss on the cheek followed by a wet one from Keiichi. "See you later!" she took Keiichi's arm and their things and rushed out of the door.

"See you, Gramma!"

"You two take care."

--

A tall, young woman with long and curly light brown locks wearing black-rimmed glasses greeted Kahoko by the classroom door where her first batch of students was waiting.

"You must be Hino-san." The woman bowed.

"Yes, Madame." Kahoko bowed back.

"I am the principal of Seiso Grade School, Tamaki Sakiko. You may call me Sakiko-san."

_I'm surprised. She looks very young for a principal._ Kahoko thought.

"I apologize for not being able to accommodate you during your application. At that time, we were in need of music teachers so we took the chance of hiring you the moment you applied. It was unfortunate that we lost a couple of music teachers especially our violinist that is why we feel very lucky to have you in our faculty." She gave Kahoko an amiable smile. "Thank you very much for choosing this school, Hino-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sakiko-san. Please call me Kahoko-san. I was quite surprised hearing that Seiso already opened a grade school that's why I didn't hesitate on applying for a teaching position in this school. Take this as my way of giving back to the education I received from Seiso University."

"I'm glad you chose us, Kahoko-san. Oh, I heard you are very skilled with the violin. I hope to hear from you soon, perhaps?" Kahoko blushed at the complement.

"I—I'm not that good, Sakiko-san. But I know the basics well enough."

"Well I'm sure we're going to hear you play. There's an upcoming arts and culture festival in 3 weeks and a lot of students, especially those of the arts, will be involved. We will also be inviting local professional artists to play in some of our events especially in our culminating concert. I'm sure your students and music teachers like you will be participating."

"Th-that would be nice. I'll be looking forward to it. Will there be specific events or performances assigned to each class?"

"Your class will be given a piece to be played together with other classes. An orchestra piece to be exact."

"I see. When will I start teaching them the piece, Sakiko-san?" Sakiko took music sheets from a folder and gave them to Kahoko.

"Today." Kahoko looked at the principal disbelievingly and the principal just giggled in reply.

_Is she kidding me?_

"If there are no more questions, I shall be going. I wish you luck, Kahoko-san." Both exchanged bows and Kahoko faced the classroom door. She took a deep breath and readied herself for what she was to face at the other side of the door. She placed her hand on the knob, turned it and revealed quite a number of kids ages 6 to 7 running around, playing with their fellow classmates or drawing on paper. Silence swept the room as the young sensei stepped in.

Kahoko wrote her name on the blackboard and faced the students. They have already returned to their seats which made Kahoko relieved. _At least they're more tamed than my previous students_, she thought.

"You may all call me, 'Hino-sensei'. I'll be your new music teacher from now on. Nice to meet you all." The students excitedly greeted Kahoko and ended with a lot of murmuring in the background.

"She seems nice." A girl whispered to her seatmate who nodded vigorously in agreement.

"She looks pretty and young." A little boy said.

"As you all know," Kahoko intervened "there will be an arts and culture festival in 3 weeks. Your principal told me that the class will be performing an orchestral piece during the culminating night." There was cheering heard from the children who were very thrilled about the said event. "So I expect and encourage everyone to do well in all our practices. Understood?"

"Yes, Hino-sensei." Everyone chorused excitedly.

--

Three classes later, Kahoko went to the school grounds to relax since it was her free period. It was a long and tiring day for her but fulfilling nonetheless. All her students were disciplined and they didn't give her a hard time in teaching. Other than the occasional murmuring or whispering in the background, they were well-controlled and very friendly towards her. She thought it was better than teaching back in Osaka where there were only a few students who wanted to be taught music and the violin.

But what disturbed her all day was when she asked the students who their favorite violinist was.

(Flashback)

"_Sensei!" a student raised his hand._

"_Yes, uh…" she browsed through the seat plan to know the name of the student. "Eiji-san?"_

"_I like Tsukimori-san. He's really, really good! I heard he knew how to play the violin since he was 3 years old! And now he's one of the best in the world!" Kahoko looked dumbstruck at the student and couldn't say anything for a few seconds._

"_Sensei? Are you alright?" another asked worriedly at their teacher's troubled look. Kahoko just nodded absentmindedly still in a daze after hearing his name._

(End of Flashback)

"I never thought I'd hear his name from these students, especially those as young as them." She whispered to no one in particular. She then shook her head and chuckled sarcastically. "And here I thought I was readying myself for this but now I realize that I'm far from ready!"

Kahoko smacked her forehead with her palm.

_Pull yourself together, Kahoko! _She scolded herself mentally. _You're no longer the shy, innocent girl you were before! Be the grownup you're supposed to be and fight!_

"Mooom!" a voice called from afar. She turned and saw her son running towards her with his violin case at hand.

"Keiichi-kun? What are you doing? Don't you have class?"

The little tot stopped in front of her and took long and labored breaths to calm himself before speaking.

"Sensei dismissed us early since it's our first class!" he gave her a broad smile. "So I thought of practicing the new piece. Then I saw you from the window so I came here!"

"Well, lucky you! Anyway, how's first day of school so far?"

"I love it! Everyone's so nice and teacher gave me a star and a piece of candy for guessing the right answers to her question!" he showed off the back of his palm to her which had a stamp of a blue star.

"That's my little Kei-chan! I'm so proud of you!" she stole a peck on his cheek.

"Mom! Stop it! Not here!"

"Why so?"

"Because they'll see us!"

"Who?"

"The students and teachers!"

"Or the girls…" Kahoko teased.

"Mooom…"

"What?" she tried to look innocent as if there was nothing wrong with what she said earlier.

"Never mind."

"Aww… Kei-chan, I'm just teasing you. Okay, take out your violin and let's start studying the piece together. I still have less than 25 minutes to spare."

20 minutes later…

"Kei-chan, I'm so proud of you! You've learned so much in such a short period of time. Now all you need to do is to play it a little faster and polish the notes then you're set to play it in a few weeks tops." Kahoko praised and tried to give Keiichi a kiss on top of his head but he evaded.

"Mom, didn't I tell you a while ago not to kiss me in public?"

"Oops. Sorry if you're mommy loves you too much." Kahoko stuck out her tongue at him. "But, really, you did great!"

"See, I just did what you said. Practice, practice, practice! I told you I can do it!"

"I never doubted that, Kei-chan. You're a really fast learner as well as a persistent one." She looked at him with watery eyes. _He's so much like him._

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Keiichi put his small hands on top of his mothers while sporting a worried face. The school bell rang indicating that it was time for the last class hour.

"We should go back to our classrooms." Kahoko gave her son a brief hug then helped him pack his violin in its case. She took his hand and they walked together towards the building. "Let's go."

--

"We're home!" Kahoko called out when they opened the door of their house.

"Welcome back, Kaho-chan, Keiichi-kun." Her mom greeted. Kahoko took off her shoes and went to sit on the sofa. Keiichi did the same but took the remote to turn on the television.

"How was first day of school, Keiichi-kun?" Keiichi told his grandmother the same story he told Kahoko earlier in the afternoon and showed her his star. Afterwards, Keiichi turned his attention to the television while Mrs. Hino went towards Kahoko.

"So, how was your first day of work?"

"Better than I expected. The kids are great and the faculty's very amiable. I got along very well with everyone." She gave a tired smile but Mrs. Hino noticed that something was bothering her daughter.

"Mind sharing your thoughts, Kaho-chan?" she took a seat beside the young woman.

"I… I just heard his name, that's all. I guess I'm just nervous about seeing him again."

"I see."

"_**Tsukimori Len-sama, that's right! Our very own world-renowned violinist will be performing with pop star Aika in a special number in Aika-san's concert tomorrow!"**_

Kahoko's eyes widened at the mention of his name and she turned to see Keiichi watching the news.

"_**Reports show that this performance was very sudden due to a request made by Aika-san earlier in the week. The organizer of the upcoming concert said that Tsukimori Len-sama agreed to this performance. We don't know the reason behind this but there has been a rumor since the beginning of this month that the violinist is in a current relationship with this famous pop star. Could it be the reason why he agreed to this spontaneous performance?"**_

A snort could be heard in the living room as both Keiichi and Mrs. Hino look at Kahoko who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Now _that_ is some news! Who would've thought of the day that he'd perform with a _pop star_?" she couldn't hold no longer as she laughed her heart out. Keiichi peered curiously at his mother before turning back his attention to the television, changing the channel in the process.

"Kaho-chan, are you alright?" her mother asked in a worried voice. Kahoko stopped laughing, wiping the tears that came out while she was laughing.

"I'm okay mom. I just found it very hilarious."

"Okay, if you say so." She looked at her daughter who was now in a dazed state, staring blankly at nothing in particular. "Kaho—"

"I'm going to my room." Kahoko intercepted. She kissed her son good night then went up the stairs in a slow pace.

"Aren't you going to have dinner with us?" the young woman stopped at the middle of the stairs.

"I think I'll skip tonight's meal." The older woman gave her a worried look. "Don't worry mom. I'm okay. I'm just tired from the day's events."

"Alright. Good night, Kaho."

"Good night."

--

Tsukimori Len was leisurely pacing inside the office of the concert organizer. He just gave the coordinator a piece of his mind about the news report shown on television. Upset and exhausted, he approached the poor man one more time.

"I don't know what you're getting from making these arrangements." Len narrowed his eyes at the coordinator with his arms folded. "But I will not appear in this concert."

"But, Tsukimori-sama, Aika-san told me that you agreed to this performance!" the man said.

"I did not agree to any performance, more so in a _pop_ concert. This is not of my field, Kamiya. You know this is a risk to my image as a classical violinist." Kamiya was about to refute when the door suddenly burst open.

"Len-sama!" A girl in her early twenties with long, blond and curly hair came trotting towards Len and hugged him.

"Let go of me, Ustukake." The girl shrugged off Len's cold attitude and still clung to him.

"Aika-san! Tsukimori-sama does not acknowledge the song number he is supposed to perform in tomorrow. I cannot convince him enough, Aika-san." Kamiya complained to the girl. Aika gave Len an annoyed look and groaned in frustration.

"But why? I already asked you two days ago and you said 'yes'!"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. You said that you'll perform for me and in replacement I won't be bothering you that often." Aika grinned triumphantly but Len held his cold expression.

"I said I will not do it unless you completely stop bothering me, which I believe is impossible. Hiro-san, let's go." Hiro, his personal assistant since he began his career, went out the door with Len. They headed towards the exit of the building but were met by a throng of paparazzi.

"Tsukimori-sama! Is it true that you are performing tomorrow with Aika-san?" a reporter asked as he tried to push himself closer to Len.

"No. I did not agree to such arrangements." Len said in his emotionless voice as he tried to push his way towards the awaiting limousine. The reporters created an uproar after his declaration as they once again bombard him with questions.

"But is it true that you're in a relationship with Aika-san? It seems that there hasn't been any news from you regarding serious relationships since your last girlfriend earlier in your career." Len paused in front of the limo door at the mention of his relationship with Hino.

--

Kahoko stopped what she was doing when she heard the reporter's question. She was inside her room browsing through her class curriculum when she turned on her small television. She ended up hearing the last two questions posed by different reporters to Len and the violinist's refutation regarding the performance the next day. She focused on the image shown on her television screen as Len had an unreadable expression on his face after hearing the last question.

"_**I'm sorry but Tsukimori-sama will answer your questions some other time." Hiro said as he pushed Len inside the limousine and closed the door. The limousine sped off out of sight and the camera revert its focus back to the reporter.**_

"Len…"

--

Len gave a tired sigh as he hit the back rest of the limousine's leather seats. Hiro gazed worriedly at his master when Len kept quiet the whole time.

_The poor boy is much more affected by what happened earlier than I expected._ The old man thought while Len gazed outside the window.

"Tsukimori-sama."

"…"

"Tsukimori-sama."

Len woke from his daze as he peered at his secretary.

"What is it Hiro-san?"

"Do we head straight to your home, Tsukimori-sama?"

"Ah." Len said as he turned back his gaze outside the window.

_Hino-san, I really hope that the decision you made was for the better. But what I can see right now is Tsukimori-sama suffering from his own decisions, Hiro thought._

--

A while later Len arrived in his condominium. He went to the island in his kitchen where the liquor bottles were displayed. He took a glass and poured himself some whisky before heading towards the balcony of his bedroom. There, liquor in hand, he leaned on the railing and stared at the city lights.

"Kahoko…" he whispered to the wind before he took a drink from his glass.

(Flashback)

Len felt a pair of hands creep on his shoulders and then covered his eyes. He smiled ever so slightly and covered the pair of delicate hands with his.

"Kahoko," he whispered. The girl giggled behind him as she took her hands from his eyes.

"Len-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to practice for your mother's charity concert?" Len turned around to get a full view of Kahoko. He admired her look by gazing at her from head to toe and then he took her small hands in his bigger ones.

He looked at her fingers and fondled with them.

"Len-kun, you haven't answered my question yet." Kahoko tipped Len's chin so he would face her.

"Mother wanted me to rest. She confiscated my violin so I'd be forced to spend the day violin-free." Kahoko tried to hold her laughter but her eyes showed otherwise. Len's eyes narrowed. "It's not funny."

Kahoko couldn't help but laugh nonstop.

"I-I'm sorry. You're just too cute! I mean, you look like a kid whose favorite toy got stolen!"

Len rolled his eyes. Kahoko feigned a look of shock.

"Did Tsukimori Len just roll his eyes at me?"

He responded with a glare. She took both his cheeks and stretched it.

"Len-kun! That was so gay! Rolling your eyes? Come on. You're not serious, are you?" Kahoko teased.

"Stop pinching my cheeks." He gave an annoyed look once she stopped but she saw that the glare he had was a playful one.

Kahoko snaked her arms around Len's neck and she brushed her nose against his.

"So, how about we spend the day together then?" the girl suddenly whispered.

"Kahoko…"

(End of Flashback)

Len woke up from his dream realizing that he was still at the balcony sleeping on the wooden bench, his liquor glass half empty on top of the small side table.

He massaged his temples before standing up and heading for bed.

_These dreams keep coming more frequent than usual…_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: **You know the drill... please review!!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, an early update wouldn't be so bad, right? Since you guys were very generous with your reviews and PMs, I decided to post Chapter 4 earlier. Let this be my back-to-school gift to my readers (well, we Filipinos are starting classes tomorrow. FYI, June is the start of the new school year.).

Thank you so much to those who sent suggestions/comments.

The pace for the next few chapters will be picking up in preparation for the awaited "meeting of Kahoko and Len" which you guys have been bugging me for the past few weeks. Hahaha! (I could hear some of the readers saying "finally!" or "It's about time!" after reading this bit) However, don't expect anything fancy about their meeting. Please be open to my storyline. Rather, please bear with my storyline. Haha!

Happy reading!

Cheers,

_**Jiru-senpai**_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

"Mom! We're leaving!"

"You two take care."

"Okay!" Kahoko replied as mother and son headed for school.

It has been two weeks since the news regarding the Len's rumored relationship with the pop star was shown on air. Kahoko, feeling more confident with herself, has come to accept the situation and ignore her insecurities.

The past two weeks were all a blur because she kept herself busy. Kahoko spent a lot of time going out with her son and her friends especially with Kazuki who, Keiichi described, was "cool and fun to be with!" They have already scheduled another day out with Kazuki at the upcoming town fair in the park.

Once they arrived at the school's entrance, Kahoko bent down and took hold of her son's shoulders and looked at him on eye level.

"Kei-chan, I'll be dismissed an hour late today so I'm going to leave you with Aki-san. She'll take care of you while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay! But can I practice at the park while waiting? It's only near the school. I want to try out playing pieces out in the open!"

"Kei-chan! There's no way I'm allowing you to perform at the park without me looking after you."

"But, mom… please?" the boy gave her the puppy eyes until she gave in.

"You're evil!" She gave a hearty laugh. "Fine, just, please be careful."

"I will, mom!"

--

It was late in the afternoon when a blue-haired man was walking around the park. He wore an oversized polo with slacks and thick-rimmed glasses that seem to fall off from this nose. He looked like all those typical nerds but if you take a closer look you'd find the familiar face that has been on the cover of magazines and on screen; a face that is known worldwide for his music.

He stumbled into a small group of people who were gathered around something and was very intrigued by it.

He has been doing this kind of thing for more than a year. He would go out, dressed like some nerd or some average-looking man, and take the afternoon off doing completely nothing but walk around town and act like any other normal person.

He heard a very light yet pure sound that seemed to come from the middle of the gathered crowd. The sound turned into a string of notes until it became a song so familiar to him.

Len pushed himself nearer to where the music was coming from until he saw a mop of light lilac hair and a small violin. His eyes widened when he saw that the person playing was just a little boy who wasn't over 4 or 5 years of age.

The boy looked like he was still reading the piece and was practicing some of the parts. He stopped playing when he noticed the group of people gathered around him. He blushed then looked down on his feet, probably embarrassed by the attention he was getting.

A girl who's in her early 20's went to the boy and whispered something to him. The boy nodded then went into position again. He started to play from the part where he stopped until he finished the whole song. He played with great emotion despite the few mistakes he made along the way and the slow tempo.

The group roared in applause making the blue-haired man clap along. The boy bowed shyly and was trying to avoid eye contact from any of the strangers that surrounded him.

The crowd dissolved a while later as the boy began to put back his violin in its case.

The man, on the other hand, was rooted on his spot as he felt nostalgia upon seeing the young boy. He reminded him so much of his childhood when he started playing the violin; his enthusiasm at learning the basics to practicing new pieces.

He approached the child and stopped a few steps behind him. The boy was cut short from what he was doing as he turned to face the blue-haired stranger behind him.

"Your playing was wonderful. It's the first time I've ever heard a young boy play that song." The man paused as he crouched down to be at eye level with the boy. The child backed up, still embarrassed by the compliment. "I also play the violin and that piece is my favorite song."

The boy's eyes widened and a smile started to light his face.

"Really?" the kid whispered in excitement.

"Yes."

"That's amazing! Can you help me play better then?" the boy's statement shocked the man and the young woman the boy was with. The man sent the child a smirk and ruffled his hair.

"We should start with your posture first." The man stood up.

"I noticed when you were playing that you were a little stiff." He got into playing position as he imagined himself with a violin. The child took his violin from the case and practiced the position with him. "You should relax a bit, especially your shoulders. Never mind the people watching you. It's your music that should be your focus not them."

The boy nodded enthusiastically, a smile still beaming on his face.

"So, mister, is this okay?" he gave a stance then the man nodded.

"Try playing the song again."

The boy played the first part with more ease then ended abruptly in the middle.

"That was so cool! Did you hear that Aki-sensei? I sounded great, didn't I?" the boy exclaimed as he searched for approval from the young woman. She nodded and gave a bow of thanks to the man.

"Thank you for teaching Keiichi-kun. He's been pretty nervous yet excited about playing the violin in the park." Aki said.

"It's a pleasure to help. Are you his aunt?" the man asked. The girl shook her head.

"No. I'm just here to look after him." Aki heard her watch beep signaling that it was time to leave. "Keiichi-kun, we have to go." She called as she started to walk away.

Keiichi finished packing up and went to say goodbye to the man.

"Thank you so much for helping me with my violin, mister! I never thought that the violin could make such beautiful sounds…" the man spaced out feeling like he was in a de javu. "… just by relaxing my position."

"…"

"Uh… mister?" the man woke up from his daze and looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought I've heard of that phrase before…"

_I had no idea that the violin can make such beautiful sounds…_

"Oh. Um, mister is it okay if we see each other again and help me with my piece?" the man looked at the boy in shock. "Well, if you don't like, it's okay. I can practice on my own…"

"No, it's fine with me. But would your parents allow you to meet with a stranger?"

"I'm sure mom won't mind." Keiichi said while scratching the back of his head.

"How about I see you again the day after tomorrow in the afternoon? I can bring my violin with me and we can practice the piece together." He placed his hand on top of the boy's head.

"Ooh, that would be so awesome! Thank you so much mister…"

The man hesitated. "Ren. Call me Ren."

"Ren-san. Thank you!" the boy turned and ran towards Aki who was waiting meters away from him. "See you!"

Len nodded towards the boy with a small smile playing on his lips.

--

Hino Kahoko sat on one of the benches outside the school grounds and heaved a tired sigh. It was another long day her. The kids were a bundle of energy and teaching daily in five different classes filled with students of different ages can be exhausting. But it didn't discourage her from working at this school, for teaching here was way better than the school where she previously taught.

A small voice called out to her and she turned her head to her right to find Keiichi running towards her.

"Mom!" he excitedly called as he rushed to Kahoko's side and gave her a hug. "I did it! I played in the park! I'm not that shy anymore!"

"That's great, Kei-chan." She smiled as her exhaustion slowly disappeared because of her son's liveliness. "What else happened? What did you learn from the experience?"

"There were lots of grownups who watched me play, mom!" he exaggerated. "And there was this tall man who helped me with my position!"

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Kahoko gave Keiichi a slightly disapproving look.

"But mom… he's nice! I got to play better because of him! Even though he looks like a nerd, I think he's cool!" the woman snorted at his comment about the man being a so-called 'nerd'.

_So tactless with his words… and very frank, _Kahoko thought.

"And Aki-sensei was there to look out for me. Right, Aki-sensei? Wasn't the nerdy man nice?" the little boy asked his 'guardian'. The young woman only nodded in return while giggling.

"Keiichi-kun, don't use 'nerdy' when calling a man. It might be a bit offensive." Kahoko turned towards Aki. "Aki-san, thank you for watching over Kei-chan. I'm sorry if it was too much of a hassle."

"Not a problem, Hino-san. It was nice to see your son play at the park. He's very brave to have done something like that at such a young age. His skills and courage is very promising." Aki praised.

"Oh yeah… Mom, is it okay if I practice in the park again on Wednesday?"

"Um… I guess you may. But, why would you want to practice again?"

"Because the man said he'd meet me there again so we can practice the piece together!" Kahoko's eyes widened in fear.

"But, Keiichi-kun, isn't it dangerous to meet up with a complete stranger? Doesn't he look suspicious?"

"He's not a stranger. He told me his name!"

"Still—"

"But mom—" Keiichi beseeched Aki's help and the young woman gave Kahoko a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Hino-san. The man looks sincere enough and I'm sure it would be good for Keiichi to learn a few things from another violinist. He seems very experienced in his music." Aki defended for the little boy.

Kahoko peered at her son's imploring look and her co-worker's assuring gaze and gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine. But I'm going with you this time. I'll look after you while you practice with him. Deal?" Kahoko put out her pinky finger in front of Keiichi and the boy responded by tying his own pinky around hers.

"Deal!"

--

"Tsukimori-sama."

"Yes?"

"Aika-san called to ask if you are free this weekend for a trip out of the country, probably in one of those tropical beaches."

"I will never have plans of going out with her. Kindly relay to her this blatant message and make sure that she doesn't call me ever again." The violinist said in his monotonous voice.

"Ever so persistent isn't she, Tsukimori-sama?"

"…" Len seemed to be in a daze as if relishing what was going on in his mind at the moment.

"Tsukimori-sama."

"Yes?"

"You seem to have enjoyed your afternoon."

Hiro gave the young man an amused look.

"…"

"Is it a certain something or… someone that took your interest, Tsukimori-sama?"

"…"

"The last time I saw you looked like this was over 5 years ago…" Hiro trailed off in his words while Len walked towards the couch.

"I guess I did enjoy my afternoon. And I look forward to seeing that boy again."

"A boy?"

"I saw a boy practicing with his violin at the park. He was only about 4 years of age but he played so well." Hiro's eyes widened.

"A boy, huh? That sure is interesting…"

"…"

"What is he like, Tsukimori-sama?"

_What was he… like?_ Len pondered.

After a bout of silence, Hiro cleared his throat and looked at the clipboard he was holding.

_I believe asking him right now wouldn't get me anywhere_, the old man mused.

"Tsukimori-sama, I would just like to remind you about your invitational performance for this week. They ask that you perform for them at least one song."

"Tell them I decline."

"Tsukimori-sama, may I share my opinion to you for a moment?"

"Go ahead."

"I think it is better that you perform in occasions such as this. Though you may reap no profit from this, I am sure you would gain more audience from this performance."

Hiro observed any violent reaction from Len but found none. He seemed very detached at the moment.

"No. Maybe some other time."

"Very well. I better leave to take care of some things. If you need me sir, just give me a call."

"Ah." Len went back to staring into space, pondering over what Hiro said a while ago.

"_What was he like, Tsukimori-sama?"_

Len smiled as he reminisced his afternoon with the child.

"Very much like me…" he softly whispered.

--

**A/N:** Thank you to my handsome **Amir Jan **for betareading this chapter early. You guys should thank him, too. If not for him, I would've posted late! :P


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oh, joy! I found my ATM card and my license! Waaah... Oo I really thought I lost them. So, to celebrate this wonderful event (what was once lost is now found!), I'm posting the next chapter which is about Keiichi and his second meeting with the stranger named Ren.

Thank you so much to my boyfriend, Amir Jan, for betareading. He got so excited about this chapter that he wanted me to send the succeeding chapters right away so he could read them. Haha. ;p

I hope you guys enjoy this next piece.

Cheers,

**Jiru-senpai**

**P.S. **The first week of school wasn't that bad. It was busy but it's also a relief to be able to do something that's intellectually stimulating rather than just surf the net, make the succeeding chapters of my fanfic and just stare at nothing the whole day. This week's going to be heavier so expect that my next update won't be for a week or so. ) Please bear with me and my fabulous student life. Haha!

**P.S.S.** Thank you so much for all your reviews and personal messages! I enjoyed reading everyone of them. I'm proud to say that I reached my first hundred reviews! (squeals) Never thought my story would gain so much feedback!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

It was Wednesday afternoon when Keiichi grew impatient while waiting for his mother to accompany him to the park. He paced the school building's entrance but stopped when he heard the bell ring and saw his mother running and calling out to him.

"Kei-chan! I—I'm so sorry! I ca—can't go to the park with you today. I ha—have to extend rehearsal hours for the students who are performing this Friday. You don't mind not going, do you?" Kahoko said, out of breath from running.

"But you promised! And I'm sure Ren-san will be waiting for me!" he gave a pleading look.

"But no one will be able to watch over you."

"I'm a big boy! I know how to go to the park and back to school!"

"Keiichi, you can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Hino-san, please allow me to escort your child." Aki appeared behind them after overhearing their conversation.

"But, Aki-san, it will be such a hassle for you. I'm sure you still have a lot to do when you get home." Kahoko replied.

"It's not that big a deal, Hino-san. I haven't much to do at home lately."

"Fine. Just make sure that you'll be here in two hours, okay?" Kenji nodded fervently in reply. Kahoko turned to the younger woman. "Aki-san, I am so sorry for the trouble I'm causing you. This will be the last time, I promise."

"It's okay. I enjoy watching your son practice. It's not a problem at all if I watch over him again."

"Yey! Come on, Aki-sensei! Let's go! Let's go!" Keiichi eagerly pulled Aki's hand as they head out.

"Thank you, Aki-san. You two take care!"

"We will." Aki waved good bye.

"See yah mom!"

Kahoko waved back then started towards the rehearsal room where her students were waiting for her.

_As much as I want to be with Keiichi and protect him in every moment of his life, it is inevitable that I have to let go of him every once in a while; to let him discover and experience things on his own._

She gave out a wistful sigh.

_I guess I have no choice but to trust him, ne?_

--

Len has been pacing and looking at the mirror in his condominium for the past half hour. He spent the last couple of hours getting ready for his afternoon with Keiichi. If one saw him at the moment, he or she would say that he looked more anxious than thrilled, though he doesn't show it, about this meeting especially seeing that he went overboard with his outfit such as thicker rimmed glasses, a colorful beret, a loose sweater, loose khaki pants, leather sandals, and a black watch that looked too big for his wrist.

A cough was heard at the door, making Len stop from his restless pacing.

"Tsukimori-sama."

"Hiro-san, what brings you here?" Len said as he took a seat on the couch.

"You seem very eager about this afternoon's events."

Len mumbled unintelligible words making Hiro chuckle lightly.

"Do you need any help with your outfit, sir?"

Len mumbled again before grunting a "yes".

--

Tsukimori Len, now dressed in 'better' nerdy clothes, walked around to find the boy. He noticed that there weren't much people around in the park.

_That makes it easier for me to play the violin_, he thought.

He stopped short once he noticed the mop of lilac hair sitting on one of the park's benches together with the girl he was with the day they met.

Tightening his grip on his violin case handle, he walked towards them in calculated steps.

Keiichi noticed the man directly as he bolted towards him and bowed.

"Thank you so much for coming, Ren-san! I've been practicing a lot for this day!" Keiichi exclaimed.

Len's eyes widened then smiled lightly at the boy as he ruffled his hair. He turned towards the woman who was still seated on the bench.

"I'm sorry if this is any hassle for you to look after him. I'm sure you have other things to do." Len said to her. Aki blushed.

"I-it's not much of a problem, mister…?"

"Ren-san."

"Ren-san. Um… his mother was s-supposed to be the one in my place but she, uh, she had to rehearse with her students so I offered to watch over him." _He looks so handsome despite the way he dresses_, Aki thought before slapping herself mentally.

"Yup! Mom's supposed to be here. I really wanted you two to meet but she said she's busy."

"I see. Maybe next time I'll be able to meet her. But for now, why don't we start practicing?" Keiichi nodded as he got his violin out of its case. Len took a seat on the bench with his own violin on his lap. "You can start by playing the whole song and afterwards we can work from there."

Keiichi went into position and started to play. Keiichi started slow in the first part but after gaining enough confidence he played faster, in synch with the original tempo.

Finishing the piece, Len seemed entranced by the boy's performance. He couldn't quite grasp what he was feeling at the moment. Maybe it's deja vu? Or perhaps that feeling of familiarity making him feel at peace with himself and his thoughts.

Keiichi called out his name, waking him from his daze.

"Did I make a lot of mistakes?" Keiichi asked sadly after not hearing anything from Len.

"It's quite the opposite of that." The boy looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You did well, Keiichi-san. I'm surprised that you've improved so much after only two days."

"Really?"

"Really." Len stood up. "Okay, let's start practicing some of the parts that were a little awkward.

A bright smile shone on the kid's face as he jumped at Len. Being short as he is, he only got to hug the older man's leg.

"Thank you." Keiichi whispered.

Len's facial expression softened after the child's shocking display of affection.

"Let's start practicing." He said to the boy as Keiichi went into position with Len.

Aki watched the two and started to observe the older man with suspicion. She's noticed a lot of things from this stranger since the first time they've met.

_He looks so much like someone… I can't seem to put a finger on the person. It feels like I've seen him somewhere… in school? No. At the mall? No._

"Relax your shoulders a bit more, Keiichi-san. Okay, enter at the 5th beat." Len said but stopped the boy midway. He took his violin out of the case. "See this part?"

He pointed at the staff he was referring on Keiichi's music sheet.

"You have to hold the note for a bit before you crescendo to the next. Like this." Len started to play the part in great precision.

Aki peered at the violin he was holding and her eyes widened.

_That violin. I know that violin! But… No, it can't be him. Yet he looks so much like Tsukimori Len-sama._ She blushed at the thought then shook her head as if to clear whatever was on her mind. _But Len-sama always wears elegant clothing unlike this man. Nah… he must have bought the same-looking violin._

"Now, do you get how I did it?" Len asked the child and he nodded in reply.

_Ren-san's very skilled with the violin._ Aki looked at the boy who was playing the part Len showed him. She then looked back at the older man whose critical eyes were on the boy. _They look so alike… except for the hair color, they seem so much alike. Agh, what am I thinking? This is nonsense._

She continued to watch them practice.

--

"I believe you're ready to perform the piece anytime, Keiichi-san." Len said as he went towards the bench where his violin case was, Keiichi did the same.

"Do you think so, Ren-san? Maybe I can perform it for my mom! Whenever she puts me to sleep, she always hums this song. It's her most **favoritest** song in the whole world!" Keiichi said wistfully. "Someday, I'm going to play it for her in front of a lot of people when I grow up!"

Len hid a smile after hearing what the boy said.

"I'm sure someday you will." He stopped what he was doing and turned his face towards Keiichi. "So your mother is a musician?"

"Uh-huh! She plays the violin just like me!"

"I see. Was she the one who taught you how to play the violin?"

"Yup! That's why I'm very good!" he boasted. "She said that I have to practice all the time if I want to learn how to play a song I like!"

"I go by that motto as well. To be able to be skillful with the violin, you have to practice everyday. If not, you will never learn playing it right."

"Yup! But mom said that you should also enjoy and love playing the violin. I love my violin, so it's no problem." The child said in a very carefree voice.

Len stopped short from returning his violin in its case after hearing what Keiichi said. Memories of Kahoko and his mother rushed through him as he remembered clearly those moments where they told him to enjoy playing the violin.

"Yes… that's true." He went back to putting his violin in the case and closing it shut. "Your mother is a great teacher. You're very lucky to learn a lot about music and the violin from her."

"Uh-huh! Hey, we can see each other next time and you'd get to meet my mom! My school is just near here. She teaches there, too!" Keiichi said in an excited voice.

"Your mother teaches music? What school do you attend to?"

"Seiso Grade School. His mother teaches the music and the violin to our students. I'm also a teacher of that school." Aki interrupted in their conversation. Len forgot that the young woman was still there watching over Keiichi.

"Ah, yes. I heard about Seiso extending itself to the grade school department."

"Yes. Keiichi-kun, we have to go. Your mother must be waiting." Aki turned to Len. "Thank you once again for teaching Keiichi-kun, Ren-san."

Len bowed to her as well.

"Thank you for your time, miss…? I apologize. I forgot to ask for your name."

"Yokune Aki. It was nice meeting you, Ren-san."

"Yokune-san. I shall be going as well." He kneeled in front of Keiichi to be in eye level with him. "I'll be seeing you around then, Keiichi-san."

"Thank you for helping me, Ren-san." The boy bowed low and then gave the man a big smile. "I really hope we could play the violin together again."

Len nodded then the other two took off towards the school.

"Bye!" Keiichi cried as he looked behind him and waved at Len.

The blue-haired man gave a small wave back and headed towards the opposite direction, a look of content gracing his face.

--

Len entered his condominium and plunged into his most comfortable sofa in the living room. He called out for his personal assistant thinking that he would still be there after he left the old man for his meeting with Keiichi. Finding that he didn't get any reply, he went towards the kitchen to get a drink.

As he entered the kitchen, he found Hiro's clipboard on his dining table which had the list of all of Len's performances as well as optional or invitational performances for the next two months. He browsed through the events one by one and saw the name 'Seiso' as one of the venues of the events. He looked at the other details and his eyes squinted in sheer curiosity.

"Interesting…"

--

"Uncle Kazuki!" Keiichi called out When he saw Kazuki chatting animatedly with Kahoko. It was already night time and all of the students have already gone home.

"Keiichi-kun! How are yah kiddo?" He lifted Keiichi from the ground and held him with his left arm as the kid gave him a tight hug.

"Great! I just came from the park and practiced Ave Maria with Ren-san!" Kazuki gave Kahoko a questioning look.

"Ren-san?" Kazuki asked.

"He's some stranger—"

"He's no stranger!" Keiichi defended.

"Okay, some _man"_, Kahoko corrected herself, "who happens to be a violinist that Keiichi met a couple of days ago in the park."

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear. Did you learn a lot from this Ren-san?"

"Yup!"

"Hino-san." Kahoko turned towards Aki who was waiting patiently beside the trio.

"Oh! Aki-san! I'm so sorry. Thank you for taking care of Keiichi. Please don't hesitate to ask when you need my help. Oh, yes, have you met Kazuki-san? Aki, this is my good friend, Hihara Kazuki. Kazuki-san, this is my co-worker, Yokune Aki."

"Pleased to meet you, Hihara-san. I've seen you perform quite a number of times. You're very talented with the trumpet." Aki said and blushed.

"Really? Well, I'm not as good as Kaho-chan here." Kazuki said as he put his free arm around Kahoko. Aki's eyes widened at his gesture.

"Hino-san, not to be nosy or anything, but are you two dating?"

Kahoko innocently looked at Aki, then at Kazuki then back at Aki.

"No!" Kazuki denied in his loud voice as he let go of his hold on Kahoko's shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "Of course not. What makes you think so?"

"I'm so sorry! That was rude of me. Um, please excuse me. It was nice meeting you, Hihara-san." Aki bowed to them and left in embarrassment.

Keiichi, on the other hand, just watched innocently at the scene before him.

"By the way, are you up for a day at the mall this Friday after classes end?" Kazuki broke the silent atmosphere.

"Oh my. Didn't I tell you about the arts and culture festival this Friday? Wait, how about we invite all the others to the festival? It will be so much fun! It's a whole day event and we'll end it with a culminating night concert. Our school has invited local artists to perform. Maybe you'd want to join in the fun, Kazuki-kun."

"Yeah! And you can play the trumpet with me Uncle Kazuki!" Keiichi squealed in excitement.

"Sure, why not? I'll call the others. I hear that Shimizu-san, Fuyuumi-san and Yunoki-san are in town." Kazuki placed Keiichi on the ground. "Hey kiddo, how about you wait for me and your mom outside? You can practice with your violin while you're at it."

"Okay!" Keiichi scurried towards the bench outside and took out his violin.

"Have you any plans of telling them anytime soon about Keiichi-kun?" Kazuki asked Kahoko who became silent after hearing the names of her three other friends.

"Yes, I told them to meet up with me tomorrow. Do you think they'll still accept me after I tell them the truth?"

"Don't worry, Kaho-chan. I'm sure they'll be happy for you and Keiichi-kun. That kid can melt any cold heart, what more for those three." He took Kahoko's hands in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If you need my help, don't hesitate on calling me okay?"

Kahoko looked at his bright yet intense eyes and smiled ever so slightly in response. She then turned her head to where Keiichi was. Kahoko's smile faded when she heard Keiichi play 'Ave Maria'.

"He looks so much like his father… He even plays like him, doesn't he Kaho-chan?" Kazuki said, waiting for the woman to respond, only to find out that she was already in a daze.

_How can he manage to play with such precision yet with so much emotion? It sounds like he has already mastered the song. _Kahoko asked herself as she neared the little boy. Kazuki followed suit also entranced by the music that filled the school grounds.

Keiichi ended with a flourish, eyes still closed as he relished the last resounding note. He then opened his eyes and found his mother shedding tears. He gazed at his mother worriedly when she just stood still, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Mommy? Are you okay? You don't like my playing, do you?" Keiichi, head bowed, sniffed as he tried to hold his tears as well after feeling rejected from his mother.

Kahoko shook her head and rushed towards her son, enveloping him in an embrace.

"No no no, you did wonderful, Kei-chan. I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

Kazuki looked at the mother and son who seemed like they were stuck in their own world as Kahoko tried to calm her sobbing down.

"I'm sorry, mommy just felt moved by your performance. It's amazing how you've almost perfected the piece. You still have to work on the middle until the last part though." She said making Keiichi giggle in glee.

"You were great, Kei-chan! Oh, you don't mind me calling you 'Kei-chan' do you?" Kazuki asked. Keiichi only shook his head in agreement. "Great! So, how about we all go have dinner out? My treat!"

Keiichi cheered in delight.

"What do you want to eat, Kei-chan?" Kazuki asked.

"Pizza!"

"Then pizza it is."

Kazuki took his hand as they hopped away leaving Kahoko behind.

The young woman looked out longingly at the two boys walking hand in hand.

_I wonder… I wonder if Len was in Kazuki-kun's place right now. Would he have been happy to be with his son? Would he have spent this much time just to go out and have dinner with us and not mind about his work and other concerns?_

The young woman shook her head then followed the two.

.

.

.

**A/N:** You guys know the drill... Please review! )


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Another early update, I know. Thanks to my beta, I'm able to upload the next chapter this early.

Okay... So you lot have been pressuring me for their much awaited "meeting." Well, sorry to tell you guys but there will be no meeting in this chapter. HOWEVER, it's coming up pretty soon since this is a "build up" chapter towards their meeting. So, please, bear with my storyline. "Strings" wouldn't be "Strings" (my nickname for this story) if it weren't for my storyline. ;)

Thank you so much for your reviews and PMs guys! I really appreciate them. I guess these messages really push me to not stop writing. I've been having a lot of trouble with the succeeding chapters (i.e., writer's block) but somehow I've overcome it after more than a week of not writing. Again, thank you for your messages of support!

So, here's Chapter 6!

Much love,

**Jiru-senpai -,-- **

P.S. Gotta love Yunoki. Such a sneaky character. ;p

P.S.S. School's stressing me out even if it's just the first 2 weeks. So much pressure... Oo So please be kind in your reviews 'cause if you are, I might be able to upload the next chapter sooner! Hehe. (dear god, I'm bribing my readers...)

P.S.S.S. This story might end sooner than you think. So... yeah. I might have to end this story soon to give way to my studies. (

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senpai, you look well." Shimizu said in his sleepy voice.

It was Thursday night, the day Kahoko scheduled to meet up with the other three friends who have not met Keiichi yet. They were all gathered around the table of a quaint restaurant near Seiso. Both mother and son just came from school and they headed straight to the restaurant to have dinner as well as meet up with Kahoko's friends.

"Yes, senpai. And you look very pretty with your hair long and straight. I couldn't recognize you at first glance." Said Fuyuumi. Kahoko noticed that she was no longer the shy girl. She seemed to have gained more confidence over the years and was now, she was told, engaged to Shimizu.

"Call me Kaho or Kahoko from now on. We're no longer students, are we? Oh, I heard about your engagement, you two. Congratulations Shouka-san, Shimizu-kun!" Kahoko said excitedly.

"Thank you, Kaho-senpai—I mean, Kaho-san."

"Where have you been all this time, Kahoko? And who is this handsome young man?" Yunoki Azuma said as he smiled at the young boy seated at his left.

"Hino Keiichi." Keiichi looked up from eating his dessert and gave everyone a toothy grin.

"Just like my name, I'm Shimizu Keiichi. It's nice meeting you, Keiichi-san." Shimizu gave the boy a sleepy smile. "Beside me is my fiancé, Fuyuumi Shouka."

Fuyuumi smiled at the boy in acknowledgement.

"What's a fiancé?" asked Keiichi.

"It's a person whom you are going to marry soon." Yunoki answered and faced the little boy. "I'm Yunoki Azuma. Nice to meet you, Keiichi-kun. I'm surprised your mother didn't say anything about you the last 5 years…"

Yunoki gave Kahoko a foreboding look making Kahoko gulp with nervousness. The couple, on the other hand, looked at the red-head in complete shock… except for Shimizu who still looked a bit sleepy despite the shock he felt at the moment.

"Kaho-san, is it true? Is Keiichi-kun your son?" Fuyuumi asked. Kahoko nodded. She then continued in a low whisper. "Who's the father?"

"I—I think you all know who it is. But can we please refrain from talking about him while in his presence?" Kahoko nodded towards Keiichi who was in his own world enjoying the cake he was eating.

"I see… Is he the reason why you left?" Yunoki said in a lighter tone so as not to scare the child.

"Mostly." Kahoko then relayed the story once again to the three after telling Keiichi to stay outside where the mini playground was.

Silence enveloped the four adults after the story ended. It was only Yunoki who dared to break the quiet atmosphere.

"I guess it was a good choice for you after all. I think it was best that you left him since I heard Tsukimori-kun became a workaholic—that he seems to have no time to spend with either his family or friends… He doesn't even have time to meet other women." Yunoki added as he subtly observed Kahoko's reaction to his statement.

"But I saw in the news that he has been rumored to go out with many of those various artists." Kahoko carefully said.

"Ah… so you still watch his every move, don't you Kahoko?" Yunoki teased.

"Hey, it's from the news. I watch the news every night. How was I to know that he'd be that famous and appear every once in a while on television?" she said defensively.

"Don't worry, Kaho-san. I also think that he's not into those women on television." Shimizu lightly said.

"Anyway, about tomorrow, Seiso Grade School will be having an arts and culture festival. You guys might want to join the festivities."

"Ah, yes, I heard you work there as a music teacher?" Yunoki asked.

"Yes. I love teaching there. Keiichi also attends at Seiso. He's had a lot of fun at school, too."

"Well then, we'll go there. I'm sure it will be lots of fun, ne Keiichi-kun?" Fuyuumi asked her fiancé who nodded drowsily in reply.

"By the way, Kahoko, do you have any plans of telling Tsukimori-kun?" asked Yunoki as he looked like he was very interested at whatever Kahoko was about to say.

"Yes. In time, I will."

"I'll be looking forward to that day then." He gave Kahoko a teasing wink.

--

Len woke up to the sound of knocking. He rubbed his eyes and tried to block the sunlight that penetrated through the curtains.

_Who could be visiting me this early? Isn't the performance 'til later evening?_ He thought moodily as he got out of the bed and headed for the main entrance of his condo unit.

_I told Hiro-san not to come until later in the afternoon. Can't he follow orders?_

He didn't bother to look at the peep hole of the door and immediately turned the knob open to see who was disturbing him in his sleep only to reveal someone he didn't expect to see.

"It's been a while, Tsukimori-kun." A man dressed in elegant clothes with long violet tresses greeted. Len, still surprised by his visit, was unable to say anything.

"Tsukimori-kun, aren't you going to invite an old friend in?"

"Ah." Len made way for the man to come in and closed the door.

"What brings you here… Yunoki-san?" he looked suspiciously at Yunoki who went to look at the decorations around the living area.

"Why, can't I visit an old friend while I'm in town?" Yunoki teased. "I hear you've been doing well with you career as a world class violinist. Congratulations."

"Thank you. However, I still think you have other reasons as to why you're here."

"Of course not. Well, Tsukimori-kun, aren't you going to ask me how I am doing or what I've been doing the past few years?" asked Yunoki. Len kept silent.

"You're too immersed in your work that you're not even the slightest concerned about your friends who have been worried about you all these years…"

"…"

"Don't tell me you're just going to stay silent the whole time I'm here?"

"…"

"Hey. You're mean, Tsukimori-kun." Yunoki gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Really, just when things get interesting here in town, you just stay silent and not say anything about what's happening."

Len's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Yunoki chuckled again.

"Never mind. By the way, I met up with Fuyuumi-san and Shimizu-kun. Did you know that they're engaged?"

Len kept quiet but Yunoki continued.

"They're in town and I was wondering if you might want to spend the night out with us while we're here. There's an arts and culture festival at Seiso Grade School and all of the past participants of the concours we know who are in town are going."

"…"

"Althought… it's just too bad that one of our friends won't be able to make it, ne?"

Len cleared his throat as if to veer away from the topic.

"I will not be joining the group in going there but I will meet you after its culminating night. I received an invitation to perform at their festival so I'll be seeing you then." Len took the invitation that was placed on top of the hallway table and showed it to Yunoki.

"Interesting…" Yunoki whispered then smirked at Len's confused face.

"Why did you agree to perform in this small event, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's so unlike you to perform in something that's not even a charity concert."

"I have my own reasons."

"Tell me, then."

"I'm not obliged to answer that question, Yunoki-san."

"Ah… is that so?" Yunoki approached Len in slow, calculated steps. "Your motives for performing in this event must be very important…"

"We do not need to discuss further regarding this matter."

"Is Len afraid of telling me the answer to such a simple question? Clearly there's nothing you can get from that concert. Unless…" Yunoki smirked, "… you wanted someone to hear you perform."

"…"

"Oh my… did I step on a landmine?"

"…"

"Well, I just heard from old Hiro-san that you've been seeing this young boy at the park the past week."

"May I ask why you're meddling with my business? This has nothing to do with you." Len said while his jaw clenched as he tried to prevent himself from doing anything impulsive.

"I know that perfectly well. However—" Yunoki gave him a hostile look, "I wouldn't do these things if it weren't for the person's own good."

"…"

"I'll be leaving then. See you later, Tsukimori-kun, and good luck with your performance. We'll cheer for you!" he gave a short wave and walked out of the main entrance.

Len heaved a sigh before retiring to his bedroom to get more sleep.

_That man is the incarnate form of the devil… no wonder Kaho wasn't very fond of him._

--

"Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Okay, okay… I'm up!"

"Festival! Festival! Festival!" Keiichi chanted as he hopped out of the room.

"Argh… it's still early!" Kahoko complained when she looked at her alarm clock which still hasn't gone off.

"Kei-chan is such an early bird. He's so much like him that I don't even know if he's my son." She huffed then headed for the shower.

Half an hour later, the three Hino members were seated around the dining table as they ate their breakfast. Mrs. Hino was chatting amiably with Keiichi while Kahoko remained silent through the whole meal.

"_I guess it was a good choice for you after all. I think it was best that you left him since I heard Tsukimori-kun became a workaholic—that he seems to have no time to spend with either his family or friends… He doesn't even have time to meet other women." Yunoki added as he subtly observed Kahoko's reaction to his statement._

"_But I saw in the news that he has been rumored to go out with many of those various artists." Kahoko carefully said._

"_Ah… so you still watch his every move, don't you Kahoko?" Yunoki teased._

"No I don't." Kahoko grumbled. _Yunoki… that idiot!_

"Dear, is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

Kahoko faced her mother who looked all worried.

"You don't like your breakfast? You kept stabbing your pancakes with your knife that I got a 'little' worried. Is something bothering you?" Mrs. Hino asked.

Kahoko looked at the poor pile of massacred pancakes and laughed nervously at her mom.

"Nothing's bothering me, none at all! He he he!" the older woman went back to her meal and her chat with her grandson while Kahoko stared at her plate.

_Nah… He's just teasing me… that idiot! Next time he talks like some know-it-all and start meddling with my personal life, I swear he'll be saying bye-bye to his beautiful face!_

Kahoko thought menacingly not noticing the curious yet uneasylooks that her son and mother sent her way.

"Gramma, is mommy going to be okay? She looks like she's going to kill someone…"

"Don't worry, honey. Mommy's just stressed. She'll be fine. Just be a good boy and not give your mother a headache, okay?"

--

The whole day was hell for Hino Kahoko as she helped with the preparations for the culminating night concert. She was rushing in and out of the back stage where the concert will be held and conducted a 2-hour rehearsal in the morning with her students who will be performing.

_I can't wait 'til the concert starts. By then, I'll be free from all this stress. You can do it, Kahoko!_ She said to herself as she walked through the booths. These booths ranged from art displays, to games, to food and beverages, all of them scattered throughout the school grounds.

It was two hours until the concert starts and Kahoko scheduled a last run through with her students before they head off to the stage.

Once she arrived inside the rehearsal room, every student was practicing on his or her own.

She smiled at the scene before her.

_I guess I'm not the only one struggling and stressing on this concert. They're also working very for this event._ She thought as she entered the room.

"Everyone, listen!" she called out and every head turned towards her. "After this rehearsal, you go straight to the stage in an orderly manner. No running and, please, don't make so much noise. Make sure that everyone's dressed up and ready to perform since you're first in the program. Do your best, okay?"

"Yes, sensei!" everyone cheered as they readied themselves for their last run through.

--

"Tsukimori-sama. This way please." A woman led Len and his assistant, Hiro, to an empty dressing room. "We reserved this room for you. I hope it is to your liking."

"Thank you, Tamaki-san." Len said as both men bowed to the principal.

"I am honored that you accepted our invitation to perform for us, Tsukimori-sama. I'm sure a lot of them will be surprised and feel privileged by your presence in this concert. I also know that the audience, especially the children, will be thrilled to hear you perform." Sakiko said.

"Ah." Len nodded then went to open his violin case.

"If you'll excuse us, Tamaki-san, Tsukimori-sama will start rehearsing and will need his privacy." Hiro said as he ushered the woman to the door.

"Ah, yes. I'll be on my way." Sakiko bowed then left the room. Hiro closed the door and faced Len who started to place his violin on his shoulder.

"Tsukimori-sama, do you mind telling me why you suddenly changed your mind about performing here and why you wanted your performance to be a surprise?" Hiro asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs inside the dressing room.

Len kept silent and started to play his piece.

"That boy… does he study in this school?"

Len stopped playing and stared into space. "Yes."

Hiro smiled at his young master knowing fully well how much the child has affected him.

"I see. Well then, he should be around to watch you perform. I'm sure he'll be delighted." Hiro happily said, his face already showing a few wrinkles on his forehead. "Shall I find him for you after you perform?"

"How would you know how he looks like?" the young man narrowed his eyes at Hiro.

"I have my sources." Hiro said jokingly but Len knew otherwise.

_This old man seems to know a lot of what I do. Tsk. He knows too much. How nosy can he get?_

"Well?" Hiro asked again.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

--

"Aki-san, are you sure everything's set? Are the kids prepared?" Kahoko asked as she made last minute checkups on her students who were getting ready to go onstage.

"Don't worry, Hino-san. Everything's in order. You can go ahead and meet with your friends. We'll manage." Aki assured as she went off into the swarm of people who were rushing with the preparations backstage.

"Thanks, Aki-san!" Kahoko cried out. She exited the backstage and found familiar faces already seated amongst the audience.

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki called in his loud voice as he beckoned her to sit between him and Yunoki. All of them were seated in one row.

"Kazuki-kun, everyone, thank you for coming." Kahoko said as she took her seat.

"We're very excited to see your students perform, Kaho-san. Is Keiichi-kun performing with his violin as well?" asked Fuyuumi. Kahoko shook her head.

"Nope. Only students from 2nd grade and up are allowed to perform with their instruments. Pre-schoolers and first graders like Keiichi aren't taught how play their instruments until the second semester of first grade. However, I heard that his class will be singing."

"Too bad, to think that he's very skilled with the violin. But at least we'd get to see him on stage, ne?" Mio said. Everyone nodded. "Oh yeah, Kaho-chan!"

"What is it?"

"Have you heard from Nami-san already?"

"Nami? Oh, Amou-san! Now that you've asked, I remember mom telling me that she called home last night saying that she couldn't come today. It would've been nice if she'd get to meet Keiichi."

"That's true. Hey, I heard that Mika-chan's already 3 years old! Right, Nao?" Mio elbowed her dark-haired friend who was seated beside her.

"Mika-chan?" Kahoko asked in a confused voice.

"It's Nami-san's daughter. Didn't you know?" Ryoutarou stated.

"Is that true? Well, what can you expect, I was gone for 5 years." Kahoko joked.

"Speaking of your absence, when are you going to show yourself to Tsukimori-kun, Kahoko?" Yunoki asked in a way that only Kahoko can hear while he gazed blankly at the stage.

"Yunoki-san, you know I'll meet him someday."

"But what if that someday is now? Are you ready to see him?"

_What is he trying to imply?_

Kahoko was about to answer but was unable to when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Aki running towards her with a look of worry plastered on her face.

"Hino-san! We need your help! Please come with me."

"I'll be back." Kahoko said to her friends as she stood and followed Aki towards the back stage.

"What's the matter, Aki-san?" asked Kahoko once they entered the back stage.

"One of our local artists could not make it and we don't have any fillers before the last number. Do you know anyone who can perform later?"

"I'm sorry but I know no one who can replace the performer." Kahoko regretfully said.

"How about Kahoko-san? I'm sure you can do an impromptu performance." A voice from behind them said only to reveal Sakiko, the school's principal.

"Sakiko-san—no! I can't. As much as I want to help, I can't. There aren't any violins around except for the fraction sized violins the children are using."

"Mommy? What's wrong?" a boy appeared from the dressing room door adjacent to where they were standing.

"Kei-chan, aren't you supposed to be with your classmates getting ready for your number?" Kahoko asked as she started to usher him back to the dressing room.

_Keiichi-kun…?_

"That's right! Keiichi-kun, you can perform for us!" Aki exclaimed. "You know how to play the song "Ave Maria", right?"

"No! My son will do no such thing. He has no experience of performing on stage. Furthermore, he's still a boy!" Kahoko defended.

"You mean you're going to let me perform in front of the audience… alone?" Keiichi excitedly asked Aki as he let loose from Kahoko.

"I didn't know your son can play the violin, Kahoko-san." Sakiko said.

"And I'm not going to allow him to perform. He's too young and inexperienced."

"But, Hino-san, we need a performer. And I'm sure Keiichi-kun will do well!" Aki pleaded.

"No."

"Mom, I'll do it." Keiichi said in a low yet determined voice. The three of them looked at the young boy in surprise.

"Keiichi-kun… You've never done this before." Kahoko warned.

"I know. But I can do it."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can. You told me that someday I'll be able to perform in front of a lot of people. This is my chance mom! This is my chance to do this… for you!"

"Keiichi…"

"I believe that your son wants this, Kahoko-san. Do you?" Sakiko intervened.

_Do I…?_

_All my life, I've always protected Keiichi from harms way. I didn't want him to do something that I'm unsure of. What more if I let him do something** he's **unsure of doing. But now…_

Kahoko looked at her son's face that was full of determination.

"Mom?"

_Now… he wants to do this. He made his own decision. And if he insists…_

"Alright... You can play. But you have to decide that you want this, Kei-chan." Kahoko kneeled in front of her son and gave him a tight embrace.

"I want this, mom…" Keiichi hugged back. Kahoko sighed heavily as she let go of him.

"I'm sure you'll do well." she kissed his cheek and muttered, "Break a leg! I'll be watching your performance and will be cheering you on."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll do my best and make you proud!" he said with a look of determination on his face.

"Kei-chan, you'll always make me proud no matter what you do. Remember that." Kahoko hesitated. Looking at her son's cute, determined face she felt confidence overcome her fears. _I know you'll do well_, she thought before letting go of her son. She gave a nod of approval towards Aki.

"Aki-san, please take good care of my son. I think he'll need a bit of practice before he goes on stage. Maybe you can have him exempted from his class' song number."

"I'll do that and I'll make sure to secure a room for him to practice. Thank you, Hino-san." _You don't know how much this performance means to your son. He's been talking about wanting to perform for you infront of an audience for a while. Now, he's given the chance to fulfill his dream_, Aki thought, excitement filling her.

"Well, now that's settled let's not keep our audience waiting. Let's start the concert!" Sakiko called out to everyone.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Again, thanks to Amir Jan for betareading and for taking me out to see a movie this afternoon. It really made my day.

Please... R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Amazing, this is just in. My beta, for the first time, posted a review in my story (Strings, I mean)! But, wait, are betas allowed to review a work they beta-ed?Anyway, here's what he said:

**good job jiru senpai! I must say that though I am not a big anime/fanfic enthusiast(you can attest to that), I have been transformed into one of your most loyal readers. (not taking into account the fact that I proofread your work. lol.) looking forward to the rest of the chappies! hm...**

**Jiru Senpai readers, PM me if you want spoilers! hahahaha just kidding. ;)**

To Amir Jan: Hoy! Alam ko na alam mo na mahal kita pero pwede ba 'wag mong sirain ang kwento ko? There will be no movie date for the next month as punishment! Hahahaha! ;D Joke lang. Thanks for betareading, dear. :)

To my loyal readers: Yes, my beta is not an anime fan. I think he's only watched those award winning anime movies. But no series. Don't worry, he seems to have no biases against anime. He proofreads my work objectively.

Now, here's the chapter most of my readers have all been waiting for (since the prologue). I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

.

.

.

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

"Kaho-chan, is everything alright?" Kazuki asked as Kahoko walked back to her seat.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. There were just complications with regard to the performers. One of them couldn't make it so we needed a replacement."

"Who's the replacement?" asked Shimizu.

"Keiichi-kun."

"What?!" Everyone was caught in surprise except for Yunoki who was chuckling.

"Things start to get more interesting every moment." Yunoki whispered.

"Did you say something, Yunoki-san? You seem to be enjoying this." Kahoko gave him an annoyed glare.

"Of course I am. I'm just thrilled to hear him perform for the first time. After all, he's the son of two great violinists. To be able to hear their son perform is an event itself."

"Yunoki-san may be right. Most of us haven't heard him perform. It would be great to hear him play the violin." Shimizu sleepily said.

Kahoko took in a deep breath to calm her nervousness.

"I really hope Keiichi will be alright. This will be the first time he's performing in front of a large audience. He can be very shy. And he's the second to the last performer which may be very nerve-wracking for him."

Kazuki, who was seated beside Kahoko, took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, Kaho-chan. All you have to do is trust him and he'll be fine."

_Trust in him…? My son?_

--

A knock was heard and Hiro opened the door. Sakiko stood at the entrance and faced Len.

"Tsukimori-sama, it's almost time for your performance. Only two more performers until you head on stage." Len nodded in reply.

"Ah, Sakiko-san, I heard about the lack of performers for tonight." Hiro said.

"You don't have to worry. The problem has been addressed. We happen to have found a replacement… a talented young violinist, to be exact."

Len's ears perked up and turned to Sakiko with narrowed eyes.

"Does he happen to be a young boy with lilac hair?"

Sakiko's eyes widened in surprise. Hiro looked at the two with keen interest.

"Uh… yes. He's the son of one of our music teachers who happens to be very talented with the violin. We convinced his mother to let him perform before your number. Have you met this boy, Tsukimori-sama?" Sakiko looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

"I saw him play at the park twice." Len looked away from her and opted to stare at his violin instead which was perched on top of the violin case beside him. "If you'll excuse me, I should get ready.

"Ah, yes. I will wait at the stage entrance. Please excuse me." Sakiko bowed and left the room.

"What a coincidence, is it not Tsukimori-sama?" the old man asked as he took Len's outfit from the rack.

Len stayed silent as he got ready.

--

"Don't fret, Keiichi-kun, I'm sure you'll do well. You've practiced this song for weeks." Aki encouraged while Keiichi's hold on his violin tightened in anxiety.

"But what if I don't do well? Will mom get mad at me?" he asked fearfully.

"She will not." A deep voice was heard from behind them.

Keiichi and Aki turned to see a blue-haired man with a golden violin at hand and standing beside was an older man with glasses.

"You must be Keiichi-san. I heard a lot about you from Tsukimori-sama. It's nice to meet you at last." The old man bowed to the young boy.

Keiichi squinted his eyes to get a full view of Len's face from the darkness of the backstage.

"Ren-san?" Keiichi asked curiously.

"Tsukimori-sama! It's an honor to meet you! I'm—" Aki prattled nervously.

"Yokune Aki. We've met at the park." Len said shocking the young woman. He looked at the young boy who was still looking at him inquisitively. "I apologize if I didn't introduce myself to you properly."

Len gave a low bow.

"My name is not Ren. My real name is Tsukimori Len. I'm a professional violinist. It's a pleasure to have met you, Keiichi-san."

"You mean… you were Ren-san?!" Aki stuttered in disbelief.

"**Let's give a round of applause to our talented artist. Now for our next performer, let me introduce you to one very talented young boy who's skilled with the violin at a tender age of five!"**

"Keiichi-kun, it's your turn!" Aki gush out in a rush once she broke from her daze. Keiichi looked back at Len who only nodded to him in silent encouragement.

"You can do it, Keiichi-san. For your mother." Len said in a low voice. Keiichi sent him a small smile then nodded back. He turned his head towards the stage and tried to stay calm.

"**This will be his first performance on stage and will be playing 'Ave Maria' by Schubert. Please give a warm welcome to Hino Keiichi-kun!"**

"Hino?!" Len muttered in disbelief as he watched Keiichi walk on stage.

--

Kahoko looked at her son who slowly walked on stage, violin at hand.

"Oh God, please give him the confidence." She prayed.

--

_What did I get myself into? I can't do this! _Keiichi panicked.

_But this is for mom! Ren… no, Tsukimori-san said that I can do it!_

Keiichi went into position at the middle of the stage.

_Kei-chan, you can do this!_

--

"It can't be."

"Is it mere coincidence, Tsukimori-sama?" Hiro asked in a collected voice

"There are a lot of Hino's in town. He can't be related to her."

"Probably."

Len listened to Keiichi's performance.

Keiichi started off okay but his notes started to waver a few bars later.

"Relax some more, Keiichi-san. You can do it." Len whispered.

--

"Oh no. He made another mistake." Ryoutarou muttered as he looked worriedly at the boy on stage.

"Don't worry. He'll finish the song. Look." Yunoki observed. "He may seem nervous but you can see in his face that he is determined to finish this. He'll be fine."

"Yunoki-san…" Kahoko muttered then she diverted her gaze again to her son.

_You can do it, Kei-chan._

--

"He's too uptight. If this goes on, his nervousness will overcome him." Len stated. Without second thoughts, he walked towards the stairs that led to the stage.

"Tsukimori-sama!" Hiro and Aki called out to stop him.

--

"Hey, who is that guy going on stage? Wait—that's—no, it can't be." Kazuki said in his loud voice.

"Just look at the timing…" Yunoki whispered then chuckled.

"Len…" Kahoko whispered; her body tensed in utter shock.

--

Right in the middle of the song, Len joined in, shocking both Keiichi and the audience. Len played as he walked towards the surprised boy.

The older man gave him a reassuring gaze and a small smile to encourage the boy to continue.

Keiichi recovered from his shock and started to gain more confidence in his playing. He looked towards the audience and searched for his mother's face then sent her a smile.

_That's right… This is for mommy. If I play for her, I know that everything will be alright._

Both played the duet with great emotion as they stood side by side. Keiichi played each precise note as he kept in mind whom he was playing for.

--

Silence loomed as the last note faded, then the crowd roared in applause. The duo was given a standing ovation by the audience except for a certain red-head who seemed to be glued on her seat.

A single tear trickled down her cheek but was wiped off by someone's thumb. Familiar hands cupped her face and her head was turned to meet its owner's intense gaze.

"Kaho-chan, are you alright?" Kazuki worriedly asked.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

"Oy, Hihara, stop holding Kaho's face like that." Ryoutarou reprimanded him, making Kazuki let go immediately out of embarrassment.

Kahoko turned her gaze back at the pair on the stage who was currently taking their bows.

"How about we head back stage to give Keiichi-kun our salutations?" someone lightly asked.

"Yunoki-san, please be sensitive about Kahoko's feelings. She might not be ready to see Len yet—"

"It's alright, Fuyuumi-san. I knew that this day would come. I guess it just came earlier than expected."

"Kaho-chan…"

"Kaho-san…"

"It's alright. Let's go." Kahoko stood up and walked towards the back stage entrance but stopped when she heard the sound of the violin being played.

She shifted her gaze on stage and saw Len performing.

_So this was the surprise performance Sakiko-san talked about before? Well, it sure did surprise me._

Her gaze softened at the sight of the man she loved five years ago.

"Fate must have wanted this to happen. I don't know how I am going to explain everything to you and I'm not sure if I'm ready to meet you… Len." she whispered.

--

"Keiichi-san, you did an excellent performance. I congratulate you." Hiro praised.

"Keiichi-kun! That was amazing! I can't believe how lucky you are to be able to perform with Tsukimori-sama!" Aki cried, completely star struck.

"Was it really okay? I remember getting lost in the first part… Mommy must've been disappointed." Keiichi said in dismay.

"Are you kidding? Of course she's not disappointed! I'm sure Hino-san's really proud of you."

"Hino-san…" Hiro muttered in surprise.

"Yes, Hino-san! Wait, do you happen to know Keiichi-kun's mother?" Aki asked but realized that Hiro was staring at something behind her.

She followed his gaze only to find out that Kahoko was standing behind her with a number of people she hasn't met excluding Kazuki.

"Hiro-san, it's been a while." Kahoko bowed to him in greeting. A smile graced the old man's face as he approached the woman he hasn't seen in years.

"Hino-san, how have you been? You look lovelier than ever!"

"Hiro-san, I'm so sorry for not being able to get in contact with you."

"Mommy!" Keiichi called out and jumped into Kahoko's awaiting embrace.

"Hino-san… is he really your son?" Hiro asked disbelievingly.

Kahoko nodded in return.

"If I may ask, who's the f—" Hiro was about to question but was cut short by someone's presence.

"Kaho…"

Kahoko's body tensed when she heard the voice that has haunted her the past five years.

She looked to her right and saw the man hesitate.

"Len…"

It was as if time stopped as everyone waited in bated breath looking at the couple staring at each other.

Len's forehead furrowed in confusion and dared not to lose eye contact from the woman in front of him, as if he was afraid that all he was seeing was an illusion.

"Len, I…"

"Ren-san!" Keiichi rushed towards Len, took his free hand and gave him a toothy smile, unaware of the tension that filled the room.

"Oh, I mean, Tsukimori-san. Mom! This is the guy I've been talking about! He's the one who helped me practice at the park, right Aki-sensei?"

Aki looked between Kahoko and Len then nodded warily.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Well, aren't we supposed to be enjoying this night? Now that all our concours friends are reunited, we should celebrate!" Yunoki said trying to lighten up the mood. "Keiichi-kun, how about we go outside and find some place where we can have a nice meal? I'm sure you and your mommy are very hungry."

"Yeah, we—we should, right Nao?" Mio elbowed her friend.

"I know a place where we can have dinner!" Fuyuumi volunteered.

"What do you say, Keiichi-kun?" Yunoki said to the boy as he took his hands which were clutched on Len's slacks. "Tsukimori-kun and mommy will follow. Don't worry. They just need to talk for a bit, okay?"

Keiichi nodded apprehensively as he was pulled away from the two.

"Kaho-chan, will you be okay?" Kazuki whispered in her ear before Kahoko nodded in reply.

"I'll be okay. You guys go ahead."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure." She said as she continued to hold her gaze on Len.

"Tsukimori-sama, I'll return that violin for you. I'll take care of your things and wait in the car." Hiro said to Len as he took the violin from him. He bowed to his master then to Kahoko. "Hino-san, it was really pleasant seeing you again. Please excuse me."

Kahoko nodded in acknowledgement before returning her gaze on Len.

Once everyone was gone, Kahoko opened her mouth to speak.

"Len, I'm—"

"How could you leave me just like that?"

"Look, I'll explain—"

"All those years, I tried to forget you and now you come back with a son? What are you planning to do? Ruin my life again? Is this some sadistic joke of yours—"

"Leave my son out of this. Mind you but I'm not here to 'ruin' your oh-so-perfect life!"

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. Just listen to me!"

Len turned his head towards the ground to avoid her eyes.

"Len, my coming here has nothing to do with you and your career. I didn't come here to ruin it." Kahoko took a deep breath then continued. "I came here because I knew it was time that I should make up for my past decisions. I came here to ask forgiveness from those whom I have abandoned five years ago; my friends, my family… and you."

Len still kept silent as he was still trying to soak in and comprehend everything she had said.

"I also came here to build a new life with my son in the town where I grew up."

"You cannot just come barging in people's lives and ask for their forgiveness. Leaving us like what you did was a coward's way of avoiding problems. It is unforgivable."

"I already did meet up with my friends and they forgave me! I was also supposed to set a meeting with you so I could do the same but it just seems that fate wanted to place a joke on me by letting me meet you earlier in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

Kahoko huffed as it was her turn to avoid his gaze. Both of them stayed silent, pondering on their exchange.

"That boy… Keiichi. Is he really your son?"

Kahoko looked up in surprise at the gentleness of his voice.

"Yes, he is."

"So you married someone else?"

"No."

"And he bears your last name. Why? Did the man say you weren't good enough for him and left you with his son?" he chuckled mockingly but stopped when he felt someone's palm connect to his cheek.

Len's hand reached towards his red cheek trying to nurse the sting.

"Don't you dare talk about my son that way!"

Kahoko turned her heel and walked away but stopped midway before saying in a soft yet clear voice.

"You will never talk about _your_ _own_ _son_ that way! Yes, Len. He's yours."

With that she left Len rooted in his spot.

_Keiichi is… my son?_

--

"How about we go to that Italian restaurant? What do you think, Shimizu-kun?" Fuyuumi asked in her small voice while everyone else tailed behind them.

"I guess we could try that place." Shimizu said as he let himself be dragged by his fiancé.

"Mom!" Keiichi called out as he let go of Mio's hand and rushed towards his mother.

Kahoko took him in his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Mom? Are you okay?" the boy's words were muffled since his face was pressed against the nape of her neck.

"Yes, I'm okay." Keiichi pulled away to look at his mom's face. "Kei-chan, I know it's late but I wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you and your performance. You did so well even though you just practiced the song not too long ago."

"Thanks mom."

Kahoko looked at her son's troubled face.

"What's wrong, Kei-chan?"

"Is Tsukimori-san my daddy?"

Everyone gasped at the boy in shock and was unable to move from their spot.

Kahoko looked into her son's inquisitive eyes.

"Guys, please go ahead. Keiichi and I have to talk for a bit."

"Alright, everyone, let's go." Ryoutarou spoke up as he ushered everyone into the restaurant.

Kahoko stood and offered her hand to Keiichi.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I know a playground nearby." Keiichi slowly nodded and hesitantly took his mothers hand.

--

Once they reached the playground, they took their seats on two of the empty swings.

Kahoko took a deep breath then released a heavy and exhausted sigh.

"Kei-chan, I'm sorry for hiding everything from you. I only did it for your own good." Kahoko said in her soft voice.

"I know that you didn't want to talk about daddy after the first time I asked you about him…"

(Flashback)

"Mommy!"

Keiichi came rushing to her with his tear-stained face.

"Mommy! They're so mean!"

Kahoko hugged the poor boy and tried to comfort him.

"What's the matter, Kei-chan?"

"They kept teasing me because I don't have a daddy!"

Kahoko tried to feign that she's not the least bit worried about the issue.

"Kei-chan, your father may not be here but you know that mommy will always be here no matter what! Mommy will be the one to protect you from anything. You don't need daddy all the time, do you?"

"But they said that daddies also protect us! They said that a family is not complete without a daddy! Is that true?"

_Is it…?_

"That's not true. You have me, remember? And grandma and aunty? We're your family!"

"But it's not true that I don't have a daddy, right mommy?"

Keiichi pleaded with his eyes to make Kahoko agree.

_Keiichi…_

_I know I've deprived you of your father…_

_And I'm sorry._

_I know that my decision five years ago was selfish,_

_But that was for your own good._

_In time, you will understand._

Kahoko turned her gaze away from her innocent son's face.

"I'm sorry, Keiichi. I'm so sorry!" tears started to blur her vision as she hugged her son tightly to her chest.

"Mommy…?" Keiichi asked with a look of confusion and fear written all over his face.

(End of Flashback)

"… Was it because you hate daddy?"

Kahoko was cut from her daze as she tried to find the answer.

_Do I hate Len…?_

"No… I don't." she whispered.

"Then why is daddy not with us?"

"Kei-chan, you wouldn't understand. You're still a child."

"Then when will I know why?! If you love daddy, you shouldn't have left him! I should have my daddy with me; reading me stories, treating me ice cream, and all the other stuff my friends are doing with their daddies!" Keiichi shouted; his cheeks already wet with tears.

"It's your fault why daddy left us! It's your fault why I don't have a daddy!"

Kahoko stayed rooted on her spot, unable to move or reply to Keiichi's statement.

Keiichi wiped his face with the back of his hand and, in a blur, ran away as fast as his short legs could.

"Keiichi!"

Kahoko ran after him but stopped in shock as she witnessed Keiichi trip and fall on the ground after bumping into someone.

.

.

.

**A/N: **A cliffhanger... I know. Kill me now... through your reviews! D


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi guys. :) I apologize for the late update. It took a while for Amir Jan to betaread due to the length of the chapter as well as the busy schedules we both had this week. Well, at least this chapter is long enough to make up for the long wait. ;P

I'm happy and ecstatic to say that I reached over 220 reviews and counting! Thank you all for your unwavering support!

Oh, yes. A few of my readers were a little bewildered about one issue in the previous chapter. I'd like to formally answer it so as to clear things out before we proceed to Chapter 8. Their questions was:

How did Keiichi know that Len is his father?

Keiichi is a very curious boy. Many kids around his age tend to question people a lot based on their observations. Now, I'm not saying that these kids think like adults. But, unlike us adults who have this tendency to not think straight (example, That angry person killed that woman because he must have had a hard time with life and he must have lost his loved ones, blah blah), a child's thoughts are different and they're very direct to the point (example, that angry person killed because he's ANGRY). As simple as that really.

You'd be surprised that kids know how to "read between the lines" unlike us teens and adults.

That's how Keiichi's mind works... or, rather, how a kid of his age thinks. That's my observation based on my research.

And, anyway, it was not really something that Keiichi CONCLUDED. :) It was, actually, an 'observation'. Furthermore, I also realized that kids who are deprived of either his mother or father will look for that lost parent and question people, where is daddy/mommy? Is he/she my daddy/mommy?

My god, my child psychology tendencies are kicking in. Oo haha!

**ANYWAY...**

Finally, Len and Kahoko saw one another and Keiichi soon learns that Len is his father.

The question is... will everything turn out right in the end? Will there be, as cliche as it sounds, a happily ever after?

A lot has happened these past 7 chapters. Kahoko now has to confront Len about their issues. Keiichi's already asking who his father is (and made a good, "bull's eye" guess in the previous chapter) and now wants to know more about him. Len's also dealing with his emotions and his thoughts about these issues.

To make things more complicated, other characters will be meddling with their issues. I can't say if it's good or bad to meddle with other people's issues. What do you think?

In this chapter, Kahoko will be dealing with another issue which I hope she'll solve in the nexy 2 chapters.

I hope these notes are enough to satisfy my reader's curiosity and questions.

**P.S. **Oh, right! Before I forget, I'm raising the rating from** K+** to a **T**. I might make a chapter that may need viewer, rather, reader discretion. Haha! Don't worry, I won't make a sex scene. ;P

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

.

.

.

"It's your fault why daddy left us! It's your fault why I don't have a daddy!"

Kahoko stayed rooted on her spot, unable to move or reply to Keiichi's statement.

Keiichi wiped his face with the back of his hand and, in a blur, ran away as fast as his short legs could.

"Keiichi!"

Kahoko ran after him but stopped when she saw her son sprawled on the ground after bumping into someone.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

"Keiichi-kun…"

Keiichi looked up to see the kind face of Kazuki who kneeled before him and took him in his arms.

"Shh… It's alright." He whispered to the boy.

"Kazuki-kun," Kahoko said, "I think it is best that Keiichi and I head home."

Kazuki stood up and carried the young boy in his arms. He then faced Kahoko with a grave look that gave Kahoko the shivers.

"No. You two stay for dinner. Everyone here is trying to have a fun time since it's been long since we all got together. I suggest you at least give this some consideration, Kaho-chan."

With that, he left with Keiichi and headed for the restaurant.

--

"Tsukimori-sama, where are we headed?"

Len was seated in his car and staring into space, unable to hear Hiro's words.

Hiro sighed in dismay, feeling pity on his young master.

_Tsukimori-sama, be strong, especially now that you're given the chance to right your past decisions._

"I'll take your silence that you want to rest."

Hiro started the car and headed home.

--

With a glass of red wine in hand, Len entered his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. His mind wondered over to the day's events.

_It can't be. Keiichi can't be my son._

_Kahoko could have slept with another man after leaving me._

_But…_

_And if she did bear my child before she left, she couldn't have hidden that fact from me. I would have given up everything I had to be able to take care of her and the baby._

"Would I?" he murmured.

_Would I have risked my career and chosen my family over it…?_

Len shook his head from his cluttered thoughts.

He swallowed the rest of his red wine and placed the empty glass on his bedside table. His hands clambered toward the handle of the drawer and opened it to reveal the letter Kahoko gave him after she left.

He took it in his hands and opened it deftly. He browsed through the familiar handwriting and stopped at one sentence.

_--_

_**I think that it's impossible for both of us to get into marriage when you, yourself, could not take care of our relationship.**_

_--_

_Our relationship… or our son?_

"Do you really see me as that irresponsible?" he whispered as his eyes continued through the remainder of the letter.

_--_

_**I also believe that you can do more in your career without me or anyone else holding you back. This is your time, Len. This is your chance to prove to the world your love for music and the violin and to prove to them that you are indeed the best.**_

_--_

_And prove I did. But not once did I enjoy my music._

_Though you thought right that I could do more…_

_You are still wrong about one thing…_

_._

_._

_**I love you.**_

_**Kaho**_

.

.

--

"_**And now for our local news. Famous violinist Tsukimori Len surprised the audience when he performed in a non-profit culminating night concert for Seiso Grade School. Spectators were shocked when he suddenly appeared on stage and accompanied a young violinist by the name of Hino Keiichi in a violin duet.**_

_**An audience member was able to record a short clip of the astounding and heart-warming performance of the two. Please watch this."**_

The clip was shown on live television and based on the quality it must have been recorded through a cellphone camera. It showed the scene where they were already playing together, nearing the end of the song.

"_**Our sources show that Tsukimori Len was engaged to a woman over five years ago with the same surname as the boy. Could this little violinist be related to this woman? Find the latest scoops in our--"**_

Kahoko turned off the television. She buried her head in her pillow and groaned in frustration.

"What the hell was that?!" came out her muffled cry.

A knock from the door was heard a minute later and in came Keiichi as he tiptoed towards his mother.

"Mommy…"

"…"

"Mom!"

Kahoko's head shot up.

"Huh? What?" her head turned towards her son's voice. "Kei-chan? Hey honey, are you feeling well?"

"Yes."

"Come here." She pulled her son on her bed and hugged him.

A moment of silence passed before Keiichi looked up at his mother.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Kei-chan…"

"I know it was bad to talk back to mommy. I've been a very disobedient boy. Sorry…"

"Shh… it's not your fault. I'm also at fault for not telling you sooner." She sighed.

"I believed that you're still not at the right age to know about issues like this. I'm sorry, Kei-chan. I promise from now on that I'll answer all your questions and not keep any secrets from you."

Both stayed silent.

"You really are very mature for your age. You think about things as if you're an adult." Kahoko looked at her son with mirth in her eyes. "You're so much like your father."

Keiichi peered at his mother curiously.

"Am I really like daddy?"

A soft smile graced Kahoko's features as she remembered the times she spent with Len.

"Yes, you are. Almost all your characteristics came from him. The way you talk, how you think, your perspective about everything…"

She cupped his face with both hands then caressed his soft locks.

"As you can see, you already look a lot like him. Haven't you noticed? Your pale skin and your face are already a give away."

Keiichi got out of the bed and went to the mirror to look at his reflection. Kahoko followed a moment later and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Is dad mad at me?" Keiichi asked after looking at himself for a minute. Kahoko's eyes widened at the question and made his son look at her in the eye. "Because he didn't even talk to me after my performance."

"Don't you ever think that way about your father. He will never be mad at you—ever, even if he doesn't talk to you. He was just confused, that's all." Kahoko paused. "And I'm sure that he loves you just as much as I love you. Always keep that in mind, okay?"

Keiichi nodded.

"Will we see him again?"

_Will we? It would be too risky if we do especially with the media on our tails_, Kahoko thought.

"I'm not sure when but we will definitely see him again."

"…"

"Are you okay meeting your daddy again?"

Keiichi nodded in reply.

"I like him very much." He whispered softly but Kahoko heard him loud and clear. "He's very nice and he teached—"

"Taught." Kahoko corrected out of impulse.

"…taught me how to play the violin. He spent time to practice 'Ave Maria' with me even though I'm very bad at it."

"I'm sure he was very amazed by your perseverance. And I don't believe you're bad at playing the violin. You are a fast learner. I won't be surprised that he noticed your skill as well."

Kahoko patted his head then took his hand in hers.

"Let's go have lunch out, shall we? It's Saturday after all. Uncle Kazuki said that he'll be treating us your favorite pizza. How about it?"

"Yes!" Keiichi cheered as he marched out of the room with his mother trailing behind him.

--

"I saw the news about last night's event. It was a sight to behold." Mrs. Hino teased when Kahoko passed by the kitchen to say goodbye.

"Mom, please, not now."

"Why? It really was a beautiful duet. Len and Keiichi are perfect together with their music. Just imagine—two geniuses in the violin and, to top it off, a father-and-son collaboration! Isn't that just wonderful?" her mother gave out a dreamy sigh.

"It was an okay duet—"

"What do you mean by 'okay'?! It was magnificent! Brilliant!"

"Stop exaggerating, will you?"

"Don't speak like that to your mother, young lady." Mrs. Hino scolded. Kahoko just shook her head in defeat.

"Keiichi and I are having lunch with Kazuki-kun. Will you be alright on your own?"

Her mother looked at her as if she had gone out of her mind.

"Are you sure you want to go out? Especially with the possibility of paparazzi stalking you? I'm sure that the aftershock of last night's events will soon surface. I believe it's better that you stay home for the time being."

"I promised Kazuki-kun that we'd meet and that's final."

Mrs. Hino watched her daughter prepare before she continued whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

"You know that when both you and Kei-chan are discovered by the media, Len's career will tumble right?"

Kahoko stopped from her tracks.

"If you're not careful with your actions, you will affect Len's already flourishing career."

Kahoko stood still for a minute before continuing her way to the doorway where Keiichi was patiently waiting for her.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be careful."

And with that, she and her son left the house.

--

It was a bright sunny day and it seemed as if nothing bad happened yesterday and that everything was back to the way it always was.

Keiichi ran towards the park where a man with green hair was sitting on a stone bench.

"Uncle Kazuki!" he called out then jumped on the older man to give him a hug.

"Hey kiddo!" Kazuki returned the gesture. "Where's your mommy?"

"Right here." Kahoko said and approached the two boys.

"You two seem to be in a good mood." Kazuki mused.

"I guess we are." Kahoko leaned in towards Kazuki's right ear. "We made up this morning, that's why."

"I see."

"So, where are we heading out?"

"I was thinking of ice skating."

"Ice skating?" Kahoko asked, amused.

"Ice skating!" Keiichi cheered.

"Yup! There's an ice skating place near here. It was put up a couple of years back. It's really nice and wide. I'm sure Keiichi would enjoy it." _After what happened last night_, his thoughts trailed.

"That'd be nice. How about it Kei-chan?" Kahoko asked.

"Ice skating! Ice skating!" Keiichi chanted as Kazuki placed him back on the ground.

"But before that," Kazuki faced Kahoko. "I want to give you these."

He pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from a paper bag he placed behind the stone bench.

He gave it to Kahoko as his face flushed.

"Th-thank you." Kahoko hesitantly accepted the bouquet. "What are these for?"

"It's—it's an apology for being a bit harsh on you last night. I knew you were in a lot of emotional stress and I was being inconsiderate about your feelings. I'm sorry." He said while avoiding the woman's gaze.

Kahoko gave him gentle and thankful smile.

"I forgive you. But I also have to ask for your forgiveness for also being insensitive to you and the group; for including you guys in my personal problems."

Kazuki eyes widened as his gaze locked with Kahoko's.

Keiichi, who was silent the whole time of the exchange, spoke up.

"Uncle Kazuki, do you like mommy?"

"Keiichi!" Kahoko scolded. Kazuki tried to hide his shock but failed miserably for his facial expression was too obvious. However, it was not obvious enough for the ever innocent Kahoko to notice.

"Of course not! Um—uh…" he took the child's hand and started to walk in a fast pace. "Let's to ice skating!"

And as if nothing happened, Keiichi diverted his focus to the goal at hand.

"Yeah! Ice skating! Ice skating!"

Kahoko looked weirdly at the two boys then sighed in surrender.

"Those two are just plain weird." She muttered as she followed them.

--

Len woke up from the morning's rays as it seeped through his window curtains and onto his bed sheets which were left hanging on the edge of his bed. His body was also hanging on the edge, merely inches away from falling off the bed.

His eyes roamed around the room looking for the object in mind until he spotted it neatly sitting on his bedside table. The clock read '9:15 AM' and he gave out a frustrated groan for not being able to sleep in for more than 3 hours. It was a Saturday after all.

The young bachelor rolled over to the other side of the bed in a not so usual ungraceful manner and tried to massage his temples to take out all the weariness off his already tired mind. Last night's events kept playing in his head all night and did not let him sleep until 5:30 in the morning. He tried everything from counting sheep to drinking more red wine to get him to sleep but failed.

It was only when he gave up and allowed thoughts of Kahoko and his son, Keiichi, dwell in his mind that made him fall into slumber.

With drowsy eyes, Len sat up then got out of his bed to head to the shower. His mind was too tired from the mental workout he had the previous night that he went through his daily ritual in a seemingly robotic way. He showered, brushed, changed into comfortable clothes and got out of the room.

He went to look at the clipboard on the table where Hiro always lists his itinerary for the day but only found a note which contained Hiro's clean writing.

--

_Tsukimori-sama,_

_I think it's best that you spend the day out to relax. I cancelled all meetings and other engagements so you can spend this day however you please. I believe this will do you good after this week's flurry of events._

_Your outfit is in the bag if you do plan on going out._

_Have a pleasant day._

_Hiro_

--

Len took a peek at the clothes Hiro has prepared for him then chuckled.

"That old man never learns when not to get involved in other people's business…" Len muttered.

No matter how much he gets peeved by Hiro's nosiness at times, he's still grateful for him because the old man knows what was good for him just as much as his mother and father do.

The phone suddenly rang and he went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_**Len**, _the person on the other line said in a worried tone.

"Mother." He replied in recognition.

_**Len, how are you?**_

"Mother, I know you called for reasons other than asking me if I am well."

_**You're too harsh on your mother, Len. Can a mother not call his son to ask if he is well?**_

Len stayed silent.

_**I heard about last night's events. That is why I wanted to check on you to see if you're alright.**_

"I see. I appreciate your concern, mother, but I'm sure that you have other more important things to worry about other than my own issues. I hear you have a charity concert this month."

Len tried to stop himself from getting annoyed by his mother's habit of meddling in other people's business.

_**Stop changing the subject. I know what you're thinking, son. I wasn't your mother for nothing.**_

A moment of silence passed.

_**This talented boy… Hino Keiichi—have you met him before?**_

"I met him at the park twice and taught him the piece he was working on. It was just coincidence that I was there at the concert where he was performing, hence, the duet."

_**I'm amazed at how much that boy has affected you. I think he has really done you some good.**_

"…"

_**Hiro told me about what happened and I confirmed it by calling Mrs. Hino a while ago. I was really shocked at first but realizing that I'm already a grandmother made me very thrilled. Len, I think it's best that you try to see Kaho-san again. Maybe both of you can—**_

Hamai Misa was cut short by his outburst.

"Why are you and Hiro-san too worked up about this? You both have nothing to do with my issues!"

Silence followed through as his mother was shocked by Len's unusual behavior. A few seconds later, she cleared her throat and straightened her thoughts.

_**Where are your manners, young man? I am still your mother whether you like it or not. Your concerns are also my concerns. I am very disappointed in you, Len. You should be more sensitive to other people's thoughts and feelings.**_

Misa said calmly and was about to continue when she was interrupted by Len.

"I apologize for my ill manners, mother—"

_**Len…**_

Misa said with a voice full of sympathy.

_**I know that you're going through a difficult time but I believe you should take my advice and set a meeting with Kaho-san and your son. This is your only chance to correct your past mistakes. I beg you, Len.**_

"_My_ past mistakes? Mother, as much as I want to obey you, I cannot say that I am ready to face her just yet after what she has done to me and everyone else five years ago. It was an unforgivable selfish act for leaving us and hiding _my_ _own son_ from me."

Len took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he'd start another outburst.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be someplace else. Good bye."

_**Len!**_

Len cut the line and placed the cordless phone on the small mahogany table beside the couch. He paced towards the refrigerator to see something edible enough to eat for breakfast while trying to block his mother's voice which was tapping into his mind and his conscience.

Finding nothing to eat, he changed into the outfit Hiro has prepared for him and got out of the door as he headed to God knows where his feet may take him.

--

A small and quaint café stood amiably across the beach's shore, squeezed between tall structures which covered it from many eyes that hadn't the time to notice. It was a simple place that Len discovered not too long ago during one of his walks around town. They serve some of the best breakfast meals and pastries in town but only few patrons go there due to its peculiar appeal.

Len entered the café and relished the homey feeling it had. He realized that is has been quite a while since the last time he's visited this place as he observed a few people already seated and talking animatedly with each other.

He went towards the counter and looked at the pastries on display. He ordered a couple of croissants and a cup of tea before paying. He then headed towards a table away from prying eyes.

Eating silently, he recalled last night's events once again as he took a bite on his first croissant.

.

.

.

(Flashback)

"Len, I'm—"

"How could you leave me just like that?" He looked at the woman before her, telling her the first thing that came into his mind. He was afraid that he won't be able to talk to her if she talked first.

"Look, I'll explain—"

"All those years, I tried to forget you and now you come back with a son? What are you planning to do? Ruin my life again? Is this some sadistic joke of yours—"

"Leave my son out of this. Mind you but I'm not here to 'ruin' your oh-so-perfect life!"

"I don't believe you." His jaw clenched and unclenched trying to hide the fact that he was feeling very nervous and shocked at the same time.

"Then don't. Just listen to me!"

Len turned his head towards the ground to avoid her eyes.

"Len, my coming here has nothing to do with you and your career. I didn't come here to ruin it." Kahoko took a deep breath then continued. "I came here because I knew it was time that I should make up for my past decisions. I came here to ask forgiveness from those whom I have abandoned five years ago; my friends, my family… and you."

Len still kept silent as he was still trying to soak in and comprehend everything she had said.

"I also came here to build a new life with my son in the town where I grew up." Unable to think straight, he let his tongue loose, letting his mouth and not the mind do the talking.

"You cannot just come barging in people's lives and ask for their forgiveness. Leaving us like what you did was a coward's way of avoiding problems. It is unforgivable!"

(End of Flashback)

.

.

.

_Unforgivable…_

The clinking of the chimes broke Len from his reverie. He glanced at his half-eaten croissant and his tea that was barely touched.

"Mommy! I want cake!" a voice of a boy exclaimed happily who was part of the group of customers that just came in.

_That voice_, Len thought.

"Aren't you hungry from all that skating? You should eat something heavy." Another familiar voice said to her son.

Len's hairs stood on end as he tried to stay calm in their presence.

_Thank God my back's against them or else they would've spotted me here_, he thought.

He heard the group get their orders then headed towards a place that was a table apart from his.

"Let's stay here." A man's voice, which was too familiar to his own liking, said.

_You've got to be joking,_ he thought in annoyance as he tried his best not to turn his head to look at the man and make sure that he's who he think he is. _I can't believe she would go out with __**him **__with my son!_

"This place is nice. Do you come here often, Kazuki-kun?" Kaho asked as she took a sip from her tea.

_Kazuki-kun? When the hell did this woman start calling him that? She never called him 'Kazuki-kun' before._

"Yeah. I come here at least once a month to eat. I really love their pastries." Kazuki said in his loud yet carefree voice.

"Shh! Uncle Kazuki, you'll scare the other customers!" Keiichi scolded with a disapproving look.

_That's my son._

"Sorry, kiddo. Couldn't help it." Kazuki said as he scratched the back of his head. Keiichi nodded his head to his uncle's apology in acknowledgement then continued on with wolfing down his food.

"Kei-chan, watch your table manners." Kahoko reprimanded and shifted her gaze back towards Kazuki. "By the way, you never told me about you dating women. Have you dated since I left? I have a feeling you've never gone out or even like a girl before."

Kazuki choked in his food and tried to recover by downing his cup of tea before speaking up.

"What makes you think so? Well, yeah, you're right. I haven't dated before but it doesn't mean I haven't liked a—you know…"

"A girl?" the red-head finished making Kazuki blush like a tomato and look anywhere except her. "How can a girl not notice you? You're sweet and kind and—"

_And loud and annoying and way too obvious that he likes you_, Len thought in irritation while Kahoko went on making Kazuki blush even more.

"I guess no girl does." Kazuki said in dismay. "How about you, Kaho-chan? Have you ever dated anyone in Osaka?"

Len's sense of hearing heightened as he tried to hear what Kahoko was going to say. Now, Len knows that it is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation and he knows that his mother will kill him if he lost his manners but he's making today as an exception.

Kahoko, on the other hand, blushed in embarrassment. It was a good thing that her son was too focused on his food to be able to listen in to their conversation.

"To be honest, I wasn't able to date other men. I was too busy taking care of Keiichi and working fulltime at school."

Both stayed silent until Kazuki gathered all the courage he had to speak.

"Well, now that you're back in town and—you know, you're not as busy as before, are you willing—what I meant to say is are you ready to—um… to, um, go out?"

"Go out?"

"A—are you ready to date someone again?"

"…"

"I mean, you told me about your apprehension regarding Tsukimori-kun so I was wondering maybe you wanted to date other men instead of him…" Kazuki said in such a rush that Kahoko had to pause for a while to comprehend what he was trying to say.

Len's eyes narrowed in alarm as he waited for Kahoko's answer.

"Daddy?"

Len choked while drinking his tea when a small voice surprised him.

He looked to his side only to find his son gazing innocently at him. Len shifted his gaze behind him to check the pair from the other table but found that neither Kahoko nor Kazuki realized that Keiichi was not in his seat.

He looked back at the boy before him and his eyes softened a little.

"Keiichi-san." He acknowledged in a whisper.

"Hi daddy!" Keiichi whispered back in glee. "What are you doing here? Are you supposed to see mommy?"

"No. I'm only here to have breakfast. How did you manage to get here without them knowing?"

"I don't know." Keiichi stuck out his tongue playfully. "I knew it was you when I saw that coat thingy you're wearing. That's what you wore in the park!"

"I see."

Len paused then looked cautiously behind him to make sure that Kahoko and Kazuki are still talking. As much as he wanted to spend more time talking to Keiichi, he has to stop to be able to avoid getting noticed by the other two.

"Look, your mother might look for you in a while. It's best that you go back to your table. Don't tell her that I'm here, okay?"

"You mean, like a secret?" Keiichi asked excitedly, feeling the thrill of hiding secrets from his mom.

"Yes."

Keiichi silently squealed and put out his pinky finger to Len.

"This will be our first little secret, right daddy?"

Len looked at the tiny pinky in hesitation then slowly tied his own pinky with his son's.

"Right." Len murmured as his eyes softened at the little boy before him.

_Our __**first**__ secret…? _Len sighed. _I guess I can't help that there will be a lot of firsts between us, Keiichi-san._

"You should go." Len said as he looked away.

Keiichi nodded in reply and ran towards the other table.

Len, with his breakfast part untouched and part half-eaten, stood up, adjusted the hat that covered his hair the whole time, and then headed towards the door making sure that his face wasn't shown.

Len heard the chimes ring again as he exited then took in a deep breath from the cool spring air outside of the café.

Relief and confusion were clouding his already stressed mind as he walked away. He wasn't able to hear the last bit of their conversation.

(Flashback)

"I mean, you told me about your apprehension regarding Tsukimori-kun so I was wondering maybe you wanted to date other men instead of him…" Kazuki said in such a rush that Kahoko had to pause for a while to comprehend what he was trying to say.

(End of Flashback)

_Is Kahoko considering dating other men?_

He thought as he walked his way home while the same question echoed in his head.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Again, if you have any questions regarding this chapter, please include it (preferably) in your review. :) It's much MUCH easier for me to respond to your concerns that way. Thank you once again for reading! **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I gotta say it, the stress is killing me. All my teachers are starting to give us papers and projects to work on, especially my marketing class where I'm starting on 3 freakin' projects! And one is due in four days and I haven't started on it yet!

Okay, enough said. haha. I'm just happy that I'm able to post the next chapter.

A big thanks to Amir Jan for giving time to betaread even though I know that you're pretty busy with work. I really appreciate the effort. :) Oh, and a Happy 23rd month anniversary. Luv yah!

And, of course, a big thanks to my readers and to those who reviewed. I wouldn't have persevered on this story without your support. Really.

And to those who PM-ed me, I really enjoyed our conversations. :)

Kisses to all of you! Haha. Oh boy. I'm getting way too girly for my own good.

Cheers,

Jiru-senpai

P.S. The next chapter will be posted within the week. I'll try to find time to have it betaread and edited. I really want to make the pace faster but my schoolwork is piling up. Please bear with me.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

.

A loud applause followed after Len finished the last long note. He took a stiff bow and headed towards the stage exit. Tiredly, he went to his dressing room where Hiro was patiently waiting for him outside the door.

Len heaved a heavy sigh as he tried to massage his temples, feeling a migraine coming.

"Tsukimori-sama, I think it is best that you take a rest before we leave the auditorium." Hiro said.

"I'm fine." He went inside and walked towards his violin case on top of the dresser. He placed his violin inside and closed the case. "Let's go."

Hiro's eyebrows furrowed in worry but sighed in defeat as he realized that Len would be too stubborn to listen to his advice.

It's been a week since the time he gave Len that well-deserved day off from work. What made him worry all week was that he has been in quite a grim mood ever since and his performances have not been the usual. His music has changed its mood as well. It was heavier and, somehow, gloomy. Though spectators might not have noticed the difference he, on the other hand, was aware of the change. Being a loyal servant of the Tsukimoris for over three decades, he knows how the Tsukimoris play their music like the back of his hand, especially Len's.

Sure his music has changed ever since Kahoko walked in and out of his life but this time it was different and it was bothering the old man more.

Could it be because of his son?

"Hiro-san, I said 'let's go'." Len said in a tired voice and exited the room as Hiro bowed in acknowledgement before following his lead.

.

.

.

The ringing of the phone reverberated around the study room of the Tsukimori Mansion. Hamai Misa took another sip of her tea before setting the cup down and picking up the phone that was persistently ringing beside her.

"This is the Tsukimori residence, how may I help you?"

_**Madame.**_

"Ah! Hiro-san, how are you? And how is Len?"

_**Not too well, Madame. Still the same as yesterday.**_

"Oh dear. Do you think his fatherhood is taking a toll on him?"

A light chuckle was heard from the old man.

_**Forgive me madame but may I pry?**_

"Go ahead, Hiro-san."

_**I daresay that the young master is just worried about his current relationship with his son. Now that he knows that he has a son, he might be anxious that Kahoko would not allow him to bond with the child.**_

"I see. Well, based on the phone conversation we had a week ago, I guess you may be right." Hamai Misa gave a short and light laugh as she thought of her son. "I am pretty sure he loves the boy as much as the boy's mother."

_**Indeed, madame**_. Hiro said in an amused tone.

"Well, if it is bonding with the child the problem that has been plaguing his thoughts, then I see no reason why I should not help my son with this issue. After all, it is about time that Kaho-san introduces me to my only grandchild. I wouldn't want to die old without seeing my grandson, would I?"

_**Yes, madame. I am sure the child would be delighted to meet you.**_

"I do hope you're right."

.

.

.

"Mom! I'm home!" Keiichi announced as he entered the threshold of the Hino residence with Kazuki trailing casually behind him.

"Kei-chan!" Kahoko kneeled with open arms as she enveloped her son in a big hug.

"Mom! You wouldn't believe where Uncle Kazuki and I went!" Keiichi said excitedly.

"Where did you go?" Kahoko sported a look of amusement.

"We went to the arcade!"

"What did you guys play?"

"We played different kinds of games! But I liked Guitar Hero the most!"

"Really?" Kahoko smiled gratefully at Kazuki who was quietly watching the mother and son talk. He noticed Kahoko's look and responded with a shy yet broad smile.

"Kazuki-san, thanks for taking Keiichi out with you."

"It was no problem, really." He blushed in reply. His fingers were playing with the hem of the back of his shirt which went unnoticed by the naive woman.

_I wonder if this is the right time to ask her_, Kazuki thought nervously.

Gathering enough courage, Kazuki walked a couple of steps towards Kahoko and cleared his throat.

"Ka-Kaho-chan." He clumsily said in his loud voice.

Kahoko looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.

_He never changed_, she mused.

"Um, I-I was wondering," Kazuki shifted his gaze from Kaho to the floor then to the couch then back to the woman before him. "About what I asked last time?"

Kahoko gazed at him innocently then blinked a few times before answering.

"Oh! You mean our next outing? Well, I suggest that we invite the others instead of just us going out of town--"

"No! I meant," He scratched his head in frustration before continuing. "I meant about--you know..."

"What?"

"About you dating again."

"Ah--oh, that."

Kahoko blushed as she shifted her gaze elsewhere.

"Kei-chan. Please go to your room. Uncle Kazuki and I need to talk for a while. I'll follow you afterwards." Kahoko said to her son. Keiichi could only nod as he sprinted up the stairs unaware of the awkward situation happening between the other two.

Once they heard the click of the door, Kazuki faced Kahoko again.

"I-it's not that I'm rushing you or anything," This is it, Kazuki thought. "But I want you to know that I... really like you."

Kahoko's eyes widened and her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Kaz--"

"I understand that you've been through a lot and that Keiichi is too young that you need to concentrate on taking care of him but--"

"Kazuki-kun."

"I really, truly, would like to know if you're willing to go out with me. Well, sure, I could help you raise Keiichi. He's such a nice kid and--"

"Kazuki-san." Kahoko said in a clearer voice; with more conviction while stressing on the 'san' to catch his attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. But I need time to think this over. I can't decide right away about an issue as serious as this." She gave Kazuki an apologetic look. "I haven't dated since I separated with Len. For me to go back into having a relationship with some guy may be more difficult than you think it is."

"But--"

"Kazuki-san. Please, try to understand."

Kazuki opened his mouth to counter but pulled back when he saw her pleading look.

"Okay. I'll wait for your reply. I'm sorry for causing any trouble, Kaho-chan." He bowed to her before heading for the door. He stopped right before turning the knob and looked back at Kahoko with a sad smile visibly shown on his face. "I guess I'll see you around."

Kahoko gave him a thankful smile in response.

"Yeah. I'll see you around. Thank you, Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki nodded then headed out of the door.

.

.

.

It was night time. Kahoko, with her violin cradled on her lap, stared into space as she thought about what Kazuki said to her earlier in the day.

_**"I-it's not that I'm rushing or anything but I want you to know that I... really like you."**_

_If I get into a relationship, what will Keiichi say? Will he not question my decisions?_

_**"I really, truly, would like to know if you're willing to go out with me. Well, sure, I could help you raise Keiichi. .."**_

_Help me raise Keiichi...?_

_Do I need help in raising my child? I've raised him for the past 5 years and I never thought of seeking any help._

_But..._

She thought about the time when she talked to her two best friends about Len and her past decisions.

_**"What Mio meant was that Tsukimori-kun deserves to be part of your life's choices especially when it comes to deciding the fate of his own son. He could've taken care of you if you told him about your condition." Nao said.**_

"For a man to be a part of my life's choices; a man who can take care of me and my son?"

_Does Keiichi need a father figure?_

_Better yet, a real father?_

_But_...

Kahoko imagined Kazuki's smiling face and reminisced the good memories the three of them spent together in various outings.

_It felt so much like we were one perfect and happy family... and yet..._

Len's face came into picture making the woman's eyes widen and shake her head to clear her thoughts of him.

Kahoko looked at the picture frame on her desk which had a photo of her and Keiichi, smiling at the camera. It was a photo taken not more than a year ago when they were at the beach.

Beside the frame was a sheet of sticker paper and in it were miniature photos of them with Kazuki. It was taken right after their lunch at the cafИ. The three of them headed straight to the mall, much after Keiichi's insistent persuasion, and went to this small photo booth and had their picture taken to serve as a memorabilia of their Saturday outing.

Her gaze rested on the photo of them three then shifted her gaze back to the picture frame. A different image showed as a man with blue hair smiled at the camera with his arms draped over her and Keiichi.

Kahoko's eyes watered.

"And yet he's not Len."

.

.

.

Feeling signs of drowsiness, Kahoko gave a long stretch and fixed her students' schoolwork. She thought of hitting the sack earlier as tomorrow will be Monday and there will be a lot to do in preparation for the quarterly examinations for the kids.

Giving out another yawn, she reached for her lamp light at the side of her desk but stopped short when her phone rang.

"Now who would call me at this hour?"

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**_Kaho-san? It's so nice to hear from you after so long._**

Hairs behind her neck stood on end as she dreaded the day she'll talk to this woman again. She'd rather wallow in shame than confront her and explain why she left years ago.

"Tsukimori-san? I'm s-sorry. I guess I was surprised to hear from you."

**_Kaho-san, you don't need to be too formal. Please, call me Misa_**, Hamai Misa gave a small giggle which did nothing to calm Kahoko's nerves.

"Misa-san," Kahoko's heart pounded rapidly. "I-I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE THINGS I'VE DONE TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! FOR NOT GIVING YOU MY REASONS FOR LEAVING; FOR--"

_**Kaho-san?**_

"Yes!" Kahoko answered immediately.

_**You need not explain to me at the moment. I called you right now to tell you that I want us to meet sometime next week and discuss things over tea.**_

"But..."

_**And please bring my handsome grandson with you. I'm very excited to meet him!**_

"Of course, I--wait. I apologize for my rudeness but how did you know about Keiichi?"

**Oh, Hiro-san told me a lot about him and how Len and the child met at the park. Hino-san and I also talked not too long ago about Keiichi after receiving the news from Hiro-san. And, of course, how could I not forget about the news televised regarding Len's performance at the concert in Seiso?**

_Gee, how could she not notice?_ Kahoko thought sarcastically. _Great, I'm sure she hates me for hiding her only grandchild from her... Unless Len impregnated someone else after I left. Yeah, right._

"I see. Well, Misa-san, I'm not sure if Len would allow us to meet--"

_**Do not worry, dear. Len does not know of our meeting. Anyway, he hardly visits me these past few years.**_

"I'm sorry to hear that, Misa-san. I'm sure it has a lot to do with me."

_**Don't be silly. One's actions come from his decisions. Remember that.**_

Kahoko pondered silently about what the older woman said but was disrupted when Misa called out her name.

_**I think we should end this conversation. I'm sure you need your rest as you have work tomorrow. Do send my love to Keiichi-san. Meet me tomorrow after your work. Just head straight to the mansion. Well, that is if you're fine with tomorrow...**_

"It's fine, Misa-san. I'll see you then. Good night."

_**Good night, Kaho-san. I'm glad you're back.**_

The dial tone was heard and Kahoko placed the cordless phone back to its holder.

_That was a close one. I thought she'd lose her self-control and call me a hag for leaving his son! I guess I was wrong._

Kahoko smiled gratefully before heading back to her bed.

_Tomorrow's going to be a looong day..._

_._

_._

_._

"Mommy, where are we going?" Keiichi asked innocently as both he and his mother crossed from one street to another in quick steps. The kid noticed that Kahoko has been checking her surroundings every now and then, not knowing the reason why, yet he kept quiet about it the whole time.

_Maybe mommy's just worried that someone's going to kidnap me_, Keiichi thought.

"We're going to meet up with someone." Kahoko gave him a nervous smile.

"Who?"

"Your grandmother."

"But I already know my gramma! You're funny mommy." Keiichi gave out a hearty giggle. Kahoko joined in but stopped when they reached a familiar massive gate.

"Well, Kei-chan. You see, you not only have grandparents from my side of the family. You also have your other pair of grandparents from your dad's family."

Keiichi looked questioningly at his mother, unable to comprehend.

"I meant that you're meeting your other grandma. Your daddy's mother."

At a distance, a woman in elegant clothing strolled towards the front gates with a smile plastered on her face. Her gaze was constantly on the little boy as she opened the gate cutting both mother and son from their conversation.

"Kaho-san, I'm very glad you came." Misa gave them a motherly and welcoming smile.

"Misa-san. Thank you for inviting me and Keiichi." Kahoko bowed and gave Keiichi a look that told him to do the same. The child bowed making the older woman smile in delight as she gazed at her grandson with much pride.

"Please, do come in. I've prepared tea in the music room." Both mother and son entered the gates and followed Misa inside the mansion. Once they entered, Kahoko looked around the place she knew so well from highschool until before she left town. It held so many bitter and sweet memories which she tried to forget when she was in Osaka. However, the last memory which has been long gone in the recesses of her mind came back. Memories of the engagement party seem to haunt her once again; her waiting by the entrance for hours; her talking to Hamai Misa by the fireplace and telling her about her decision to break up with Len; her fainting and waking up the next day at the hospital. Such bitter memories she tried to suppress but failed.

"Woah..." Keiichi gasped in awe, loud enough for Misa to hear. The old woman giggled while she continued to lead them to the music room.

Once they arrived at the entrance, she opened the double doors, revealing her grand piano that has been passed down by her father. She let the other two in and saw Keiichi's eyes widened in awe yet again as he tugged excitedly at Kahoko and pointed at the various display of instruments in the vast room, from wind to percussion to string; either plastered on walls or held on stands custom-made for each instrument.

"Mom! Look! Oh, can I go look?!" Keiichi whispered excitedly. Kahoko laughed lightly at Keiichi's thrilled expression.

"I don't know..."

"Of course you may, Keiichi-san. But before that..." Hamai Misa walked towards Keiichi who looked at her innocently. The old woman bent down and took him in her arms in a warm embrace. Kahoko looked at them in surprise.

"I can't believe that you're real... that I have a grandson! Oh, Keiichi-san, I'm so glad I've seen you at last. You don't know how much I wanted to see you and spend time with you." Misa whispered loud enough for both Kahoko and Keiichi to hear.

"Gramma...?" Keiichi asked hesitatingly. Losing all gracefulness and poise, Misa let out a tear and hugged the boy tighter. Her heart ached for not being able to be with him since his birth and felt pity on both Len's and Kahoko's part. How much have they suffered these years? But the past is the past and all she can work with is what is present and hope for a better future for this child and his parents.

"Gramma?" the boy asked again, this time with more certainty and recognition. Misa broke away from her thoughts and pulled back from Keiichi.

"Yes, Keiichi-san?"

"Can I look at the instruments? They look so shiny!" Keiichi gave her the most heart-warming grin that it was hard for her not to allow him; in the first place, she chose to have tea in this room knowing that her grandson has a passion for music.

Misa laughed in delight and nodded in reply. The kid cheered and ran towards the collection of string instruments hanging on one side of the wall.

"Misa-san." Kahoko asked with her eyes directed towards the floor. "I'm sorry for hiding Keiichi from you, Tsukimori-san and Len. It was so selfish of me to decide on keeping this information from you."

Hamai Misa walked towards the younger woman and gently placed her hand on Kahoko's shoulder.

"Kaho-san." She said making the girl look at her in the eye. "It is not your fault. It was your decision as a mother. If you see this as a mistake, then don't do it again. As simple as that." She shifted her gaze towards the boy who was now playing with the piano.

"Kaho-san, you do know that you have the chance to change everything, right? To make yours and Keiichi's life better by not repeating the same mistake?"

"But I don't need to change--"

"Think about it, Kaho-san. Think about what's best for your son." Misa implored.

"What's best for my son?" Kahoko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But I gave everything I had for my son. And I see that he's happy with the way things are."

"Is he?" Misa took a seat on the couch, poured tea into the porcelain cups and offered one to Kahoko. The younger woman accepted the cup and took a seat at the other end of the couch.

"Yes. Of course he is." She told herself.

Yet, somehow, Kahoko had a hard time convincing herself. Questions started to pop in her mind as she pondered on what Misa said.

_Is Keiichi really happy with how things are now? I've seen him grow to be such a happy boy with a very happy childhood. Though we may not be living in luxury, he seems to be quite content with life as it is. But..._

Kahoko peered at her son who was still playing on the keys of the piano.

_Would life have been better if he had a father who would teach him, guide him, and watch over him as he grows?_

"Sometimes," Misa started making Kahoko break away from her thoughts, "the best way to understand someone's thoughts and views is to talk to the person concerned rather than to try and think over things by oneself." The older woman glanced at the young mother, eyes hiding her real thoughts about the matter. Kahoko, being the innocent woman she is, did not understand what Misa said and remained silent.

"Anyway, I'm having another charity concert within the week." Misa stood up and went towards a shelf and took out an envelope. She returned to the couch and gave the item to Kahoko. "I would like to invite you and Keiichi-san to watch. It would really make me happy if both of you could come."

Kahoko peered at the envelope curiously.

"Why are you doing this, Misa-san?" Kahoko said as she took a glance at Misa's calm facial expression. She doesn't seem bothered by Kahoko's question. "I've deprived you of Keiichi and have created a mess with your son, and still you treat me kindly. Why?"

"Because, my dear, I know that things will turn out for the better. Whatever decision a person makes will always be for the better. Don't you think so, Kaho-san?"

Kahoko, after much thought, smiled in understanding and nodded.

.

.

.

**A/N: **I know you want to... ;P

V

V

V


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay, I really don't think I should give you a long and tedious explanation as to why I'm not keeping my weekly updates. The reasons are... **schoolwork, readings, quizzes, schoolwork, projects, schoolwork, and more schoolwork.** So, please, if you want a good (or average) chapter of this story, bear with me. I need to focus on my schoolwork more than anything else. It's stressing the hell out of me... including my teachers.

Okay, enough ranting. (smiles)

By the way, I'd like to give a shout out to **Jarield** for that wonderful review he gave me. Salamat!

**Amir Jan, **I know you're as stressed as I am with the pile of work and the lack of sleep. Which is why I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for finding time to betaread my stories. Wo ai ni! (gives him a peck on the cheek)

Before I move on to the next chapter, can I just share something? I know that this has nothing to do with the story but I really want to let this all out. I had a friend, a high school batchmate named _Aileen_, who died a couple of years ago. Her tragic death was caused by a gun shot that went straight through the heart when she tried to protect her dad from a group of robbers. It was fortunate that her dad survived though he was fatally wounded. Just this morning, I received a message from another batchmate of mine telling me that Aileen's dad just died. It hurts me that two people died in such a short period of time. But it hurts me even more that they left two other family members, Aileen's mother and little brother, to live on their own from now on. However, I always pray that God will stengthen their hearts and give them the will to live on. I hope that you guys have the heart to give one small prayer for these souls. It would be really appreciated not only by me but by those souls who will be touched through your prayer.

OKAY...

So, without further delay, I give you Chapter 10! :)

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

Hamai Misa, dressed in an elegant light blue-green gown, walked along the hallway following her personal assistant as she was led towards the dressing room. As she entered the room, she was greeted by the sight of his son polishing his violin, a ritual he does before a performance.

"Early as always, my son." She said in a gentle, motherly tone. Len stopped what he was doing and stood up to bow to his mother in respect.

"Mother."

"I hope you're in the mood to play. I have special guests for this concert and we'll be having dinner with them right after the performance." Misa saw the lack of interest on Len's face.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go straight to my condominium after the concert, mother. I wish to rest because I have another performance at the end of the week."

"But I insist that you come with us, Len. Your father is still in Europe for his concert so I'll be the only one entertaining them. Please do this for your mother. You know how seldom I ask favors from you." Len wanted to say 'No' but what his mother said was true. She seldom asked favors the past few years and she has been very supportive of him.

"Very well." Len sighed in defeat and continued cleaning his violin and bow.

"Lovely." Misa smiled, eyes shining in excitement.

--

"Wow…" Keiichi sighed in awe as he looked at the size of the hotel lobby. The walls, including the ceiling, had a golden tint which shined by the gigantic chandeliers' lights. Both he and Kahoko followed the groups of people dressed in elegant clothing as they headed towards the hotel's auditorium.

"Mom?"

"…"

"Mom!"

"Yes, dear?" Kahoko squeaked.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up." Kahoko gave out a nervous giggle.

"Well, it's been a while since the last time I went to concerts such as this." _I actually feel like I'm underdressed. Look at all these wealthy people!_ She thought.

"Well, this is my first time! I'm really excited to watch Gramma Number 2 play but wearing this jacket is really uncomfy." Keiichi tried to scratch his back that was itchy but could not because of what he was wearing.

"It's called a suit, dear, not a jacket. And, seriously, are you going to call her 'Gramma Number 2'? How about 'Gramma Misa' or something else?"

"I like that! Okay, I'll call her 'Gramma Misa' and I'll call Gramma 'Gramma' like I used to!"

"That sounds better." A man in a black suit rang a small bell in his hand indicating that the show was about to start in a while. "Come on, Kei-chan. We have to get to our seats."

--

A knock was heard from the door and revealed Misa's assistant.

"Five more minutes until curtain call, Tsukimori-sama, Hamai-sama." She said before closing the door.

"Shall we?" Misa said to her son. Len nodded after both readied themselves and headed out the room.

--

After everyone has filed in the auditorium, the house lights started to dim. Both Kahoko and Keiichi were the only occupants on the row they were seated in. Kahoko felt that something was weird with the seating arrangements. It reminded her so much of second year in high school when she watched her first charity concert.

"Wow! Look how big the stage is! It's bigger than the stage in school! And the piano! Look how shiny it is!" Keiichi muttered in excitement making Kahoko break from her reverie.

"Shh! Keiichi, quiet down. You'll disturb the people around us. Remember what I told you to do before we came here." Kahoko warned. Keiichi huffed in defeat and stopped making any ruckus.

"Stay put and keep quiet. Clap only when everyone's clapping. Stand when everyone's standing." Keiichi recited while sporting a childish pout.

"Excellent." The stage lights started to dim making the audience quiet down. "Oh, the concert's about to start. Excited?" Kahoko asked her son.

Still pouting, he nodded. Kahoko could only giggle at his cuteness.

--

"Mother, I don't know why we're doing Brahms as our first number. Why not some other duet?" Len muttered to the woman beside him as they waited for their cue to enter the stage.

"You'll see." Misa said as she entered the stage when she saw her assistant cue them to go onstage. Len, on the other hand, entered a few seconds late as he pondered on what she said.

_That woman is too mysterious for her own good_, Len thought.

--

"Oh, look! It's da—" Keiichi was unable to continue as Kahoko covered his mouth with her hand. The people around them looked at the two weirdly before turning back their attention to the musicians onstage as they clapped in recognition.

Kahoko signaled her son to keep quiet. She looked back at the stage and saw the man she wasn't ready to confront again just yet. Her body tensed at the sight of him. Though, she does have to admit that he looked good in that black tuxedo.

_Misa-san… I swear that woman is too nosy for her own good._

--

After both, Misa and Len, bowed to the audience, the clapping faded gradually and both went into their places to start their first number. A projector screen displayed the title of the song, "Violin Sonata No.1 in G-Major (1st Movement)".

Receiving a nod from Len, Misa started playing the piano.

Trying to lose all anxieties of playing with his mother in front of the elite crowd, he closed his eyes and reminisced the time when he played the same song with his mother in a charity concert. It was the time when he personally invited Kahoko to the charity concert wanting her to see him perform in his new style of music, which he recently discovered after weeks of knowing this wonderful girl.

He reached the middle of the song and he swayed in rhythm with the piano, doing a crescendo and then a change in tempo as he played with a slow, different mood of the theme.

He remembered the time he saw her by the shore as they talked. What he would give up to return to that memory and change his mistakes from then on. How What he would give up to witness that beautiful smile again.

With his eyes closed most of the time he was playing, he started to open them realizing that he was going back to the main theme of the song and was nearing the end. Once he fully opened his eyes, his gaze came in direct contact with familiar gold ones. His eyes widened in surprise and almost lost his concentration. Luckily enough he was able to remain his composure while he locked his gaze at the beautiful woman before him. His playing became more passionate than ever and he shifted his footing to get a better look at her, still not believing that she was there watching him perform the song that affirmed his feelings for her years ago.

Ending the song with the last note, he put down his violin and looked at his feet. He later felt his mother's hand on his shoulder and saw her face smile brightly in encouragement. He looked back at the audience who were giving them a standing ovation. After both of them bowed, Len gazed one more time at Kahoko who was now talking with someone beside her. His eyes widened, recognizing the person but was unable to stay onstage for long because his mother was cueing him to go offstage.

Hesitantly, he left the stage and went to the dressing room with mixed emotions playing with his mind.

--

The concert finished an hour later. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed watching the performance with all participating musicians, especially with the Tsukimoris. People filed out of the auditorium except for two persons, particularly a red-headed girl who was literally dragged by a little boy.

"Mom! Come on! Let's go greet daddy and Gramma Misa!" Keiichi excitedly said.

"Um… I think we better wait for a while. I'm sure your Gramma's pretty busy greeting the guests who came to watch."

"Hino-san." Kahoko's body tensed at the mention of her name. Slowly, she turned around only to find Hiro who was smiling amiably and standing a few steps behind them. He gave a low bow. "Madame's looking for you. If you please follow me."

_Oh, dear god_, Kahoko thought nervously. "How do I look, Kei-chan? Is there anything on my face? My teeth! Is there anything on my teeth? Does my hair look okay to you?"

Kahoko was cut short from all her worries when Keiichi's melodic laughter caught her attention.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You're so funny, mommy! Don't worry, you're the most beautifulest mommy in the world!" he said with his arms forming a big sphere, as big as his arms could portray. "Daddy will go goo-goo eyes when he sees you!"

Kahoko blushed and tried to give her sternest look but failed miserably because of embarrassment for Hiro, too, was joining in the laughter.

"Fine. Let's go." Kahoko huffed. Hiro turned on his heel and led them to the dressing room.

--

"Gramma Misa!" Keiichi bolted towards his grandmother upon entering the room. Misa turned to the doorway and smiled. She bent down with open arms in a welcoming hug.

"Keiichi-san, I missed you." She whispered and gave her grandson a kiss on top of his mop of hair.

"Gramma! You were great! But daddy was also great so I really can't decide who is better. And, can you please call me Keiichi-kun or Kei-chan because Keiichi-san makes me feel old!" Keiichi said in one breath. Misa couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.

_Such life_, she thought.

"Oh, yeah! Gramma Misa, where's daddy?"

Kahoko, who was still standing by the doorway, looked around and wondered where indeed Len was.

"He just went out to get something—" she stopped short when she saw a shocked face behind Kahoko. "Ah! Just in time, Len. Come in, Kahoko and Keiichi have come to see us. Aren't they just sweet?"

_Oh dear… _Kahoko thought while her eyes widened in surprise as she slowly turned to face Len. Both were blushing furiously and were unable to speak for a good three seconds. Fortunately, Keiichi broke the silence.

"Daddy!" the boy ran towards Len and hugged his leg. Len gave an awkward pat on Keiichi's back in acknowledgement glancing subtly at Kahoko who was looking rather flustered herself at the moment. "You were awesome!"

"Uh… Thank you, Keiichi-san." Len muttered while trying to avoid Kahoko's gaze.

"You were great, as usual, Len." Kahoko said in a low voice, cheeks still red.

"Daddy! Aren't you going to say 'thank you' to mommy? You know, mommy said it's bad if you don't say 'thank you' to someone who says good things about you!" Keiichi warned Len, making him sound a lot like a parent. Kahoko kicked herself mentally for ever teaching Keiichi about courteousness.

"Thank you." Kahoko heard him mutter. She only nodded in reply.

"Now that we're all acquainted, how about we go out to dinner?" Misa started.

_What is she thinking?_ Len thought. "Pardon?"

"Of course, they are the 'special guests' I was talking about before the concert. So, how about it, Keiichi-kun?"

Keiichi hurrahed and took hold of Misa's hand dragging her with him out of the room, leaving only Kahoko and Len. A minute later, Len cleared his throat. Kahoko, awakened from her daze, squeaked and looked at Len who was opening the door for her.

"After you." He said, a look of impassiveness shown on his face as he tried to avoid her. Kahoko took quick steps out of the room and zoomed past him, following her son and Misa who was already far down the hallway. Once she was far enough, Len gave out a heavy sigh of relief.

"I believe this will be an interesting dinner, don't you think so Tsukimori-sama?" Hiro said from behind him. Annoyed, Len narrowed his eyes at him as if warning the old man to keep quiet and keep things to himself. Hiro could only chuckle in amusement. _Ah, he won't last long. A little push is all it would take._

--

Misa put down her knife after finishing her last course and looked at the others who were also about to finish eating. Her gaze shifted to Len and Kahoko who were on opposite sides of the table and were mostly silent the whole meal. Her eyes then lingered on Keiichi who brought much life to the table and was chatting nonstop about anything and everything that came into his mind, especially about music.

_He has his father's way of thinking but his mother's good-nature. A perfect combination, I must say_, Misa thought.

"Gramma Misa, are we going to see each other again?"

Misa looked at the other two's curious looks and Keiichi's hopeful ones and smiled.

"Of course, my dear. Actually, I plan to schedule outings and dates for you and your mommy and daddy. Your Gramma and I already talked about it a few days ago and she agreed." Her lips curled with a noticeable smile as she watched Kahoko's and Len's shocked reactions.

"What? Don't tell me you two didn't expect this. I'm sure you both would agree that you want what's best for Keiichi-kun." Misa said with an expectant look. "Kaho-san, we talked about this last time."

"We did?"

"You talked?"

Both Kahoko and Len said simultaneously.

"Yes, we did Kaho-san. And yes, Len. We met last Monday at the mansion and talked about arrangements with Keiichi." She gave a playful wink at Keiichi making him giggle.

"Why did you not tell me about this, mother? Don't I have a say in all these plans?" Len leaned towards his mother and muttered in a low, harsh tone; low enough for Keiichi not to hear.

"Len, dear, you were too slow. So I took the initiative. Certainly, I want to claim my rights as Keiichi's grandmother and yours as his father." Misa said in a factual tone. Len stayed silent, annoyed that his mother was right despite her being nosy. "Now, Keiichi will be staying at the Hino household from Mondays to Fridays—"

"Mother."

"Then he will be staying with Len on Saturdays."

"Mother."

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you really consult with Kahoko?"

Kahoko, who was looking confused than ever, gathered some courage and spoke up.

"You see, Misa-san, what I only remember is a weekly meeting with you and Keiichi. I mean—I'm fine with Len and Keiichi spending time together but—"

"Perfect! Then you wouldn't mind if you three spend time together as well?" Misa said, laughter playing in her eyes.

"No, I don't—I mean—" _Oh no…_

"Wonderful!"

_Great. Me and my clumsiness_, Kahoko sulked.

"Now, on with the plans." Misa lifted her wineglass as if to toast and brought it to her lips to take a sip.

Len massaged his temples. _She just has to put her nose into my business_, he thought as he zoned out. He took a glance at Kahoko who looked like she had no choice but to listen to whatever Misa said. _So, she doesn't mind that we're together with Keiichi-san?_

Caught in a daze, he looked at how her rosy lips pursed each time his mother gave a suggestion. He saw the small lines that seem to show whenever she thought about something. And her eyes… the eyes he longed to stare at again.

His eyes trailed from her face to the dress she was wearing. Clad in a cream-colored, spaghetti-strapped dress she looked simple yet elegant with her hair up in a French twist. His gaze travelled to her bare neck that was deliciously inviting him to run his lips on.

Len shook his head to clear them from his sinful thoughts.

"And on Sundays, you three can go out of town. Now I am quite sure that with everything happening from now onwards, there will be a lot of talking and the media will be on your tails if they had the chance. So I made some arrangements with Hiro and he'll make sure that your privacy will be kept as much as possible." Misa turned to Kahoko and took the young woman's hand in hers. "Kaho-san, I'm sure you're worried about all these arrangements; that this will be hard for both you and Keiichi-kun. But I know that everything will turn out right." She whispered enough that only Kahoko could hear. She nodded in reply and turned to look at Keiichi who was now talking animatedly with Len.

"Daddy, can I go watch your concerts next time?"

"Uh… of course." Len said and gave his son a small smile. He realized that he still felt awkward talking to his son like this. But upon hearing his son call him "daddy" and greeting him with this heavenly smile every time they see each other, he realized wanted this change in his life; to be with his son. To talk with him like any father should and to spend time with him whenever he has any to spare. He wanted this.

"If you want, you can stay with me before and after the concert. Tomorrow we'll be having a general rehearsal with the orchestra. Do you want to watch? Well, that is, if your mother will allow you." He trailed while glancing at Kahoko who was listening in on their conversation.

Kahoko blushed furiously after realizing that she was eavesdropping.

"Mommy? Can I?" Keiichi asked with hopeful eyes.

"But wouldn't the members of the orchestra and the other people present be suspicious of Keiichi? I mean, they'll know that he's your son—"

"I'm sure that Hiro will be able to take care of him while I rehearse. Moreover, he'll be watching from the balcony. It's not a problem to hide him from the others."

"But—"

"Kaho-san, I'm sure Keiichi will be fine." Misa assured. Kahoko looked from Keiichi who was looking at her expectantly to Len who had a blank stare directed at her as he waited for her decision.

"Well, since tomorrow's Friday, I guess you may go. Just make sure that your daddy or Hiro will bring you home."

Len's eyes widened at her reply. _And I thought she'd say no._

"Yey! You're the best mom!" Keiichi turned to Len. "Daddy, aren't you going to invite mommy, too?"

"Uh…" Confused, Len turned to Kahoko. "I—uh—Kaho?"

Kahoko gave Keiichi a look of warning. "I don't have to be there, Kei-chan. I'm sure your daddy would want to spend more time with you."

Now it was Keiichi's turn to be confused. _So daddy doesn't want to spend time with mommy?_

Kahoko, who seemed to have read Keiichi's expression, spoke again.

"It's better that you and daddy spend time together first before I come with you two." She said and laughed uneasily.

"No, I—" Len interrupted. "Kaho."

"Y-yes?"

Len looked at his son who was looking at him in anticipation and his mother who was smiling encouragingly.

"Do you want to watch the rehearsal?"

In any way, she would decline such invitation. She thought that it wasn't the right time for her to mingle with them. But that look on Len's face, especially his eyes, reflected some sort of sincerity that it became harder for her to decide. However…

"No."

"No?" Misa was bemused. Len, on the other hand, looked stricken.

"I mean, I can't. I have to go overtime for an hour or so at school. I would've wanted to go though." The young woman laughed tensely.

"Then how about dinner?" Len suddenly said to redeem himself. "After rehearsal, we could go and have dinner? We'll pick you up from school and go someplace to eat." Misa nodded in agreement.

"That is a good idea. Kaho-san, what do you think?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly. Kahoko sighed and gave a small smile. _I don't have a choice now, do I?_

"Sure, why not?"

Misa laughed melodiously and Keiichi joined in with his own giggling. Len, who has been holding his breath, released a heavy sigh in relief.

.

.

.

**A/N:** If you're a good observer, you'd notice that the story is coming to an end. Yes, dearest. My story is closing to an end. But it won't be for a couple more chapters. And it also depends on how I want to end it. ;)

Hm... Maybe in the next few days, I'll be adding a POLL in my profile page and ask you guys if you want an EPILOGUE for this story. So, if you feel that this story deserves a good ending, then please go to my page and vote. If you don't think this story deserves an epilogue, you still have to go to my profile page and vote. (Haha) Okay? Intiendes? Good.

Oh, and if you have any suggestions for this epilogue, feel free to include it in your review. ;)

**R&R **people!

V


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Wunderbar! Wonderful!

I finally edited the next chapter. I apologize for the delayed updates. But I'm really busy with school (as usual) and I will be even busier in the next month so expect longer updates despite the fact that this story is already ending. ;P

Happy reading!

Oh, and can I just say... Heath Ledger is the best! I looooooove his portrayal of Joker. Genius, I tell you! Genius!

.

.

.

PREVIOUSLY

.

.

.

"Do you want to watch the rehearsal?"

In any way, she would decline such invitation. She thought that it wasn't the right time for her to mingle with them. But that look on Len's face, especially his eyes, reflected some sort of sincerity that it became harder for her to decide. However…

"No."

"No?" Misa was bemused. Len, on the other hand, looked stricken.

"I mean, I can't. I have to go overtime for an hour or so at school. I would've wanted to go though." The young woman laughed tensely.

"Then how about dinner?" Len suddenly said to redeem himself. "After rehearsal, we could go and have dinner? We'll pick you up from school and go someplace to eat." Misa nodded in agreement.

"That is a good idea. Kaho-san, what do you think?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly. Kahoko sighed and gave a small smile. _I don't have a choice now, do I?_

"Sure, why not?"

Misa laughed melodiously and Keiichi joined in with his own giggling. Len, who has been holding his breath, released a heavy sigh in relief.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11

.

.

.

"Mom, we're home." Placing her coat on the rack beside the doorway, Kahoko made her way to the kitchen. Keiichi already went upstairs after greeting his grandmother.

"Hello, dear. How was the concert and dinner? I see Keiichi is in a good mood." Mrs. Hino greeted once Kahoko entered.

"He's always in a good mood when he comes home, mom." She took a seat on one of the wooden high stools. She looked at her mother as she walked from the cupboards to the sink to the refrigerator and back. "I didn't know you and Misa-san were much acquainted with each other."

Mrs. Hino laughed and took two cups from the cupboard and poured some warm liquid from the teapot. After adding in some chocolate powder into the cups, she sat across Kahoko and placed one of the cups in front of the young woman.

"Here's some hot chocolate, just the way you like it."

"Thanks, mom. Look, I heard from Misa-san that you two planned out some dates and outings for me, Keiichi and Len. Why didn't you tell me?" Kahoko said, ignoring the cup served to her.

"Well, for one, you were too slow."

_Gee, feels like déjà vu_, Kahoko thought sarcastically.

"And, two, you're just too stubborn." Mrs. Hino finished and took a sip from her cup.

"Me? Stubborn?" the girl replied in disbelief.

"Yes. You had every chance the past few weeks to come up to Len and talk to him about this. But, no, you just had to delay everything and made things even more complicated. Now you are making poor Hihara-san wait by keeping his hopes up and telling him that you'll 'think about it.'" Mrs. Hino gave out a dramatic sigh. "Seriously, Kaho, I didn't know you had it in you to make a man wait—"

"Mom! How could you eavesdrop on such a private conversation?!" Kahoko said, eyes blazing.

"I did not eavesdrop, dear. I merely heard your conversation while I was on my way to the laundry room."

"But, mom, you heard something that's supposed to be only between me and Kazuki-kun."

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't help but overhear your little—chat."

"Fine. You're forgiven. Now, back to what we talked about a while ago. I'm not stubborn, okay? I was just waiting for the right time to talk to him and work things out."

"When is the right time, Kahoko?" the younger woman looked at her mother, dumbfounded by the simple question directed at her.

"The right time meaning time enough to think things over..."

"So, you mean to say that you two will just sit and wait until things fall into place? Wait until everything will be alright? Is that the 'right time' you're talking about?" Kahoko kept silent and stared at her cup of hot chocolate as her mind wallowed in shame. Mrs. Hino looked at Kahoko in pity and took her daughter's hand in hers. "Kaho-chan, I can imagine how confused your heart is at the moment. But, please, believe me when I say this: it's not good to wait for a chance to do something right when, in fact, it's already undeniably being offered to you and you just didn't get it because of reluctance and the fear of rejection. If you know what's best for your child, do it, give it your all and never hesitate. Look at me."

She lifted Kahoko's chin with two fingers to face her.

"Everything I did for you from birth up until this moment, I did it because I love you and I want what's best for you. Now, I want you to do the same for your child."

Kahoko nodded as tears welled in her eyes. Her mother smiled in response, believing in her daughter that she will do what's right.

"Mom, I need your advice." Kahoko suddenly said.

"What is it, dear?"

"Do you think Keiichi needs a father?"

Her mother laughed.

"Any child will always need a father figure to guide him through life. Regardless of stability, whether financial or emotional, the child will persistently look for a father figure, consciously or not, in a person who can provide it." Mrs. Hino locked her gaze with her daughter's eyes. "But choosing the father depends on the woman."

Memories of her conversation with Kazuki and recent memories of her dinner with Len went through her head in a blur. She knew she must choose between the two. A lot of them seem to choose Len over Kazuki but she fears that someday Len will abandon her again and choose his wealth and fame over her and her child.

"I suggest that you get some sleep, Kaho-chan. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I think I will. Good night, mom." Kahoko said before leaving the kitchen.

"Good night, dear." She watched Kahoko take careful steps up the stairs to her room. _I really hope my instinct is right; that everything will turn out well in the end._

--

Len tossed and turned in his bed. Thoughts of Kahoko has been lingering in his mind for the past couple of hours making it hard for him to get some sleep. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the empty ceiling except for the shadows that danced its way on its flat surface.

(Flashback)

"You see, Misa-san, what I only remember is a weekly meeting with you and Keiichi. I mean—I'm fine with Len and Keiichi spending time together but—" Kahoko said with haste.

"Perfect! Then you wouldn't mind if you three spend time together as well?" Misa said, laughter playing in her eyes.

"No, I don't—I mean—" A look of horror shown on the young girl's face.

"Wonderful!"

(End of Flashback)

"So she really doesn't mind that we spend time together?" Len murmured and gave a sigh of bliss, a little smile playing on his lips.

_Perhaps… there's hope?_

_That maybe she'll forgive me and my foolishness_

_And give me a chance to change._

--

"Okay, when you see daddy, what will you do?"

"Say good afternoon and how are you!"

"And when you arrive at the rehearsal?"

"I'll stay put and keep quiet!"

"And?"

"Behave?"

"You already said you'll 'stay put and keep quiet.'"

"Oh. Um… Listen to whatever Hiro-san tells me to do!" Keiichi said excitedly with a wide grin plastered on his face. Kahoko nodded in relief and stood up. She looked around for any sign of Hiro who was supposed to collect her son and bring him to the rehearsal.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Kei-chan?" She gazed at her son and smiled. "What's that look on your face? Aren't you excited that you're going to see daddy?"

Keiichi nodded. "Does daddy hate you?"

"Why'd you think that, Kei-chan?" Kahoko laughed and rumpled his hair. "I don't think he hates me. Maybe we're just not used to seeing each other yet." _A white lie wouldn't do any harm, would it?_

Keiichi's look showed confusion as he was unable to comprehend what she meant. Kahoko gave a sad smile.

"You'll understand someday."

"Hino-san, Keiichi-san." A deep voice called out from behind them. They turned only to find Hiro who was waiting by a black car. Smiling ecstatically, Keiichi bolted towards the car with his mother following behind.

"Good afternoon, Hiro-san." Kahoko greeted. Keiichi happily greeted as well and received a bow from the old man.

"Pardon my tardiness, Hino-san."

"It's not a problem, Hiro-san." She turned to Keiichi and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Remember what I told you, okay?"

"I will, mom. See yah!" Keiichi gave her a kiss on the cheek and entered the car. Hiro closed the door and looked at Kahoko.

"You've brought happiness back to the Tsukimori household, Hino-san. Thank you." He bowed and went inside the car.

Pondering on what the old man said, Kahoko stayed rooted on the spot as the car sped out of sight.

--

"Where's daddy?" Keiichi whispered as he shifted on his seat to get a better look on the stage. Both him and Hiro were at the balcony, waiting for Len's turn to perform. They've already heard the orchestra and the other performers rehearse and it was Len who was the remaining solo performer to practice.

"He'll be out in a moment." Hiro scanned the stage and pointed to a door at stage right. "See that doorway? That's where he will be entering when it's his turn to play."

Keiichi's mouth formed an "O" and watched intently at the door, waiting for his daddy to perform. Just a few seconds later, Len entered the stage, violin and bow at hand and went to the center of the platform. His eyes seem to search for something until it settled on Keiichi who was smiling brightly in anticipation. Unable to control himself after being seen by his father, Keiichi lifted both hands and waved enthusiastically yet silently to Len.

A noticeable smile graced Len's features and nodded in acknowledgement before placing himself into position. The conductor readied the orchestra and waved his baton towards the violins and cellos. A soft beat and tune was heard and the other instruments flowed in until they formed into a beautiful melody.

Len started playing his violin in high clear notes with precision and ease.

"Woah. Daddy's so cool!" Keiichi muttered in awe. Hiro chuckled in amusement.

"That piece is called 'Melodie' by Tchaikovsky. I'm sure your mother knows that piece well because she told me before that she performed it in high school once."

"Really?" Hiro nodded in reply and Keiichi resumed watching his father play.

"Hiro-san?" Keiichi muttered a while later.

"Yes, Keiichi-san?"

"Did mommy and daddy play together before?"

"Why, of course. They played a lot of songs, rather duets, together. Your father was very picky when it came to performing duets. He'd only play with your mother and no one else." Hiro heaved a sad sigh. "Until now, he's never played a duet with anyone. He refuses to do duets with anyone even if he or she is a world-renowned violinist."

"So, does that mean that daddy still loves mommy?" Keiichi asked, catching Hiro off-guard by the question. He gazed at the young boy in wonder and pity.

_He must have wondered how it feels like to have his family whole. Despite how young he is, he thinks differently from other children and he knows about his situation. However_, Hiro saw the small pout that was playing on Keiichi's lips as the kid waited for him to respond to his question. He chuckled. _He still has a lot to learn to understand. After all, he's still a child._

"Don't worry, Keiichi-san. Your father loves your mother as much as he loves you. Remember that, alright?" Hiro smiled at him. They heard the orchestra finish the song and the conductor made announcements. They saw Len bid goodbye to the conductor and left the stage. Along the way, members of the orchestra bowed to him, some even greeted him, which normally happens in any rehearsal with someone as famous as his young master. Surprisingly, Hiro noted, Len nodded to them in acknowledgement rather than ignoring them like he usually does.

_Perhaps things will change for the better in the end._

--

"Daddy!" Keiichi called out once he entered the dressing room where Len presided. Hearing his name being called, he turned to the door only to find himself stumble backwards as his legs were bound by the little boy's arms.

"Keiichi-san, how—" Len started only to be interrupted by Keiichi's annoyed voice.

"Daddy, didn't I tell you to call me 'Kei-chan' or 'Keiichi-kun' or 'Kei-kun' or—"

"Kei-san."

Keiichi sighed in frustration.

"Close enough."

Len narrowed his eyes when he heard Hiro chuckle. He noticed the old man close the door and head to the dressing table to arrange his things.

"Though he may seem a lot like you, Tsukimori-sama, he still has his mother's—how shall I say this—'endearing' personality. And he's also quite the comic." Hiro mused. Len chose not to react and stay silent.

"Daddy, are we going to pick up mommy at school?" He looked at his younger version and nodded in reply. Keiichi looked at his dad as if he was weird.

_Why is daddy not talking to me? _"Are we leaving right now? I want to see mommy already! I want to tell her about the practice! You were so cool!"

"Thank you, Kei-sa—Keiichi." Len smiled and stayed silent again. He looked at the boy who seemed to be ecstatic to hear his father call him 'Keiichi' and was waiting for him to talk some more. Len started to panic but tried to maintain his blank expression.

_What else am I going to say to him? How am I going to talk to him? What kind of conversations does he usually like? What does he talk about all the time? I can't believe I forgot what I practiced yesterday. I should've asked Hiro-san for tips,_ Len thought.

"Uh… did you… did you enjoy the rehearsal?" _Okay. I think that was a safe way to start a conversation._

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Keiichi gave his dad a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

"I see."_ 'I see'? Why the hell did I say 'I see' out of all responses… and to my own son!_

Seeing as things were starting to get awkward, Hiro cleared his throat to divert their attention and spoke up.

"Tsukimori-sama, shall we go?"

_Thank god for his great timing_, Len thought as he breathed out in relief. _I didn't know that fatherhood is this difficult._

"Yeah, daddy! Let's go!" Keiichi said as he started to pull Len towards the door, surprising the young man who didn't do anything but let his son drag him.

--

Shuffling could be heard at one side of the faculty room as Kahoko piled folders and papers on top of one another on her table. She's been preparing for the first examinations week and has been busy making her examination sheets, each different for each class she's teaching.

She raised her hands in the air to stretch her arms; her legs dangling above the ground. Afterwards, she leaned her head from left to right and back to front. Feeling better after spending more than 4 hours thinking about questions and looking through previous test papers for reference, she stood up and tried to tidy her table some more before she heads out of the room. Looking at the clock, it said 8:05 P.M.

"Hm… they should be here by now." She muttered to no one in particular. Coming to a conclusion that Len must've finished late (_As usual, he's always late. He hasn't changed one bit that prick!_ Kahoko though bitterly), she placed the last few folders inside one of her shelves and closed it. She took her bag from underneath the table and walked towards the door. Seeing as no one else was occupying the faculty room, she shut off the lights and went out.

"Kaho..."

--

"Tsukimori-sama, we're here." Hiro said after they stopped at the front gates of Seisou. Len looked out at the dimly lit school grounds through his tinted window and turned to look at Keiichi.

"I'll go get your mother."

"Can I go with you?" Keiichi asked. Len saw the excitement brightening in the boy's eyes knowing that he wanted to tell his mother about the rehearsal.

"It will only take me a while so I suggest that you stay here with Hiro-san. He'll keep you company."

Though sporting a pout for not being allowed to go with his father, Keiichi nodded obediently and glanced at Len.

"Fine. But make it fast, okay daddy?"

Len sent him a smile and placed a hand on his son's head before opening the door and getting off the car as he headed towards the school's entrance.

--

"Kaho-chan."

Kahoko squeaked and jumped in surprise and turned around immediately only to find Kazuki who was smiling sheepishly.

"Kazuki-kun!"

"Sorry, Kaho-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, rubbing that back of his neck.

"It's fine." Kahoko smiled uneasily. "So, what brings you here?"

Kazuki's expression changed and turned serious.

"It's—" he hesitated and looked at Kahoko. He noticed a certain glow in her face which bothered him but it confirmed his decision nonetheless. _It seemed as if…_

"Kazuki-kun?" Kahoko asked worriedly, waking Kazuki from his reverie.

"Oh. Yes. Uh…" Kazuki looked at Kahoko one more time who seemed worried by his weird behavior. He smiled warmly at her concern and spoke with more confidence. "About what I said last week, I—"

"Oh, right. About that I—"

"Kaho-chan."

Kahoko stared up at him and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. You go ahead." She said encouraging him to continue.

"About what I said last week—I'd like to apologize for being too insistent. I know it's hard for you to decide on such a matter. I should've been more sensitive to your feelings." Kazuki gave a heavy sigh before continuing. "I really wanted you to know how much I like you. Since high school you helped me deepen my love for music through your passion for music. That is why I've grown to love you and the woman that you have become today. Even with child, you still have that spark that has made me fall in love with you in the first place."

Kahoko breathed nervously through her nose, trying to calm herself. _This is not happening. This is not happening!_

"However…" Kazuki took Kahoko's chin to make her look at him in the eye. "I now realize that I can never force you to like me as much as I like you. It's your decision. It's your life."

Smiling sadly, Kazuki let go of her. "I also have a feeling that this is a losing battle for me. So… yeah…" he stuttered and then smiled sheepishly at her.

Kahoko looked at him with pity, feeling sad for the man in front of her who had so much love to give but gives it to the wrong person.

"Kazuki-kun." Starting to tear up, she gave him a sad smile and swallowed down the hurt she felt for him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You are a good man and any girl would be lucky to have you. But…" she gazed at his defeated face and she knew very well that he knew of her decision. "I have a family to patch up. I realized that Keiichi needs him… and I need him as well. I'm sorry, Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki, trying to push down his hurting heart and his pride, opened his arms and enveloped the girl in an embrace. He knew in the beginning, since she hesitated about dating other men, that he had little or no chance of making her become his. He realized then upon much reflection that it is best to save their relationship before all this happened because their friendship is much more precious to him. He wants her in his life, no matter what, regardless of whatever is going on between them.

"Kaho-chan," Kazuki said while burying his face on her neck._ I might as well use this as a chance to be this close to her. I don't know if I'll ever get this close after all this_. "We're still friends, right? Can we forget that all of this happened and start over?"

Kahoko let her tears fall as she felt elated with joy and relief as she laughed at his proposal.

"Of course!" she gave a relieved sigh and tightened her arms around him. "You're a good friend, Kazuki-kun."

"I better be." He joked and let go of the girl he wished he had. "He's very lucky to have you in his life. I hope he realizes that." He took a step backwards and gave her a small salute. "I better go. Send my regards to ice cube for me." Turning his back to her, he walked away.

Kahoko wiped the tear marks on her face with the back of her hands and smiled widely. _I thought things would become more complicated! I'm so blessed that Kazuki is a really good friend or else I'm doomed._

"Kaho." A man's voice called out from behind her making the hairs behind her neck stand on end. She felt her heart beat as if she was running on a marathon as she readied herself to face the man that has been haunting her day and night for the past few weeks.

Turning, she saw Len's unreadable expression while he took a few steps towards her. Giggling nervously, she spoke up.

"L-Len! What a surprise." Unease evident on her face, she cleared her throat to continue. "How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived." Waiting for her to react, Len observed her expression turn from anxiety to relief. He smiled inwardly. _It wouldn't hurt to lie about this one bit of information_, he said to himself convinced that it is better off that she didn't know that he listened to their conversation earlier. "I left Keiichi in the car with Hiro-san. Shall we?"

Len offered his arm to her, surprising the young woman. She looked at Len's face which was directed anywhere except her. She hesitatingly hooked her arm around his while trying to suppress a smile.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Poor Kazuki. Oh well, things happen for a reason and there are just some men who can be very forgiving or generous or too kind for their own good. However, there are also some men who grab the opportunity when it's laid in front of them and get what they want.

I guess this ends any chances of Kazuki going out with Kahoko. ;P

Now, so far I've received positive feedback regarding the making of an epilogue. So I've decided to make one. But it's your decision if you want to read it or not.

As for the next chapter, I will be skipping a few scenes to save the chapter from dragging. I'm not really good at writing 'uneventful' situations, especially situations that require a lot of detail just to make it seem... eventful (if you get what I mean). Haha! I'm also doing this because I'm really busy with school (MIDTERM EXAMS are coming up in the next couple of weeks) so I really don't have that much time to write. It's also kind of hard to write when I'm pressuring myself to meet the deadline while coupling it with philosophy and theology readings. Oo That's like hell for me.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)

Please do review.

V

V

V


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **He he he... What can I say, I was pretty busy with schoolwork (especially with my midterms) that I didn't have time to finish this chapter. Furthermore, I lost the inspiration to write the past two weeks that I couldn't write during my breaks at school or at home. Luckily, a stroke of inspiration got me back on track right after my Philosophy midterm exam (probably because of the relief that my first Philosophy exam is done with). Haha!

Anyway, I'm getting a bit lazy making the next/last chapter of Strings. I don't know why I feel lazy... possibly some withdrawal symptom of not wanting this story to end or I'm just plain lazy. Hehe! Please pray that I'll be able to finish it within the week. O.o

Oh, and please review. It's really nice to receive some as a way of encouragement. :)

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the previous couple of chapters, especially those who gave really good constructive criticisms. ;)

Cheers,

Jiru-senpai

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12**

.

.

.

"Mommy!" Keiichi called out excitedly after opening the car door and dashing towards his mother. He was welcomed by Kahoko's awaiting embrace as she scooped him up in her arms and showered him with kisses on the forehead.

"How was the practice?"

"It was awesome!"

"It was fine."

Both Keiichi and Len answered simultaneously. Kahoko sent the older man an amused look before giving a hearty laugh. Len glared at her maker her shush a moment later but his expression softened when he saw the look of awe the boy gave his mother.

"Good evening, Hino-san." Hiro greeted while holding the door for them when the trio neared the car.

"Good evening, Hiro-san." She mouthed a 'thank you' before entering the car with Keiichi and Len following behind. Smiling, Hiro closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

"Where to, Tsukimori-sama?" the old man asked after settling on his seat and turning on the engine.

"To Café Bella." Len replied. Hiro nodded and drove the car to their destination.

--

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, Kahoko noticed. Len, though being the silent type, tried his best to join in her and her son's conversations throughout the meal. Sometimes he'd just stay quiet for the whole duration of a certain topic and would only answer when the question is addressed to him. Otherwise, he'd start the conversation and then leave the other two to continue it, which Kahoko really found funny as she whispered to Len teasing him about his clever tactics in socializing. Len's cheeks showed a tinge of red as she did so but shrugged off Kahoko's comment. Though he couldn't help but smile lightly when she wasn't looking.

"What are you smiling about?" Kahoko asked nonchalantly while taking a sip of her champagne. Looking through the rim of the glass, she saw Len change his expression from that mysterious smile to an impassive face.

"Nothing." He muttered barely loud enough for Kahoko to hear. She looked quizzically at him before shrugging it off as she put down her glass.

"Daddy, can I try that bubbly thingy?" Keiichi asked as he pointed to Len's glass of champagne.

"Alright." He said and was about to hand over the glass to Keiichi's awaiting hands when Kahoko interjected in their exchange and got the wine glass.

"No." she said to Keiichi in her strict tone.

"But…"

"But…"

Both boys simultaneously said but Kahoko put her hand up to shut them. She turned her gaze to Keiichi first. "No champagne for you, Keiichi. You're too young to be trying these drinks." Then she turned her face to Len. "And as for you—how could you let him drink a glass of champagne when he's just four years old?"

Len narrowed his eyes at her but tried to talk to her civilly in low, calm tones so as not to make a scene in front of his son. "It's alright, Kaho. I won't let the child drink the whole glass. He asked me if he could _try_ the drink and so I'll let him take a _sip_. I think it's fine to let a kid satisfy his own curiosity."

Kahoko opened her mouth to object but Len beat her to it.

"And a sip won't turn him into a drunkard when he grows up. Trust me." Len took the glass from Kahoko's hand and carefully gave it to Keiichi who beamed and did not hesitate to drink from the glass. Both parents were looking at the boy and noticed how Keiichi's face turned from excited to a look of disgust as he handed back the glass to Len's outstretched hand.

"Yuck!" Keiichi exclaimed, tongue out. "You drink that?"

Len turned to Kahoko, an eyebrow raised at her with an expression that read _'See? What did I tell you?'_

Kahoko looked away from him and took her own glass to take a sip. A moment later, Len heard a small snort and noticed the smile playing on Kahoko's lips. Their eyes met and he saw the mirth dancing in her golden pools.

"Okay," she started. "You're right. Kids usually don't like liquor. But can I just say that was very clever of you?"

And for the first time since their meeting, he allowed himself to smile at her. Kahoko felt butterflies in her stomach as she gazed at the man before her. It was simply breathtaking seeing that his smile; though small, it was directed to her and no one else. It was as if she was living her life with him again over five years ago. But the moment was short-lived when Keiichi spoke up.

"Ooh… Daddy smiled at mommy!" Keiichi teased while his finger pointed at Len. Kahoko blushed and gave her son a reprimanding look. Keiichi immediately hushed but was still smiling goofily at his father. She swallowed the rest of her champagne making her squint while she tried to avoid Len's eyes. A while later, Len started a conversation with her.

"I heard from Keiichi that you two have been going out with Hihara-san since you both came back." Len said in a factual tone. He seemed to be looking at Kahoko through peripheral vision while subtly observing her reaction to his statement. "I didn't know you were that close."

Kahoko gave him a puzzled look. "You seem to be up to date with my personal life."

"On the contrary, I simply questioned my son what he has been doing recently."

"And what does questioning me about my time spent with Kazuki-kun have anything to do with your concerns toward our son?"

Even though he knows that Kahoko sees Kazuki as no more than a friend, Len still felt a tug of jealousy in the depths of his mind. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I believe my son spends too much time with him. It would give the wrong impression on people if they see him with that walking sound system."

Kahoko laughed lightly at the nickname he gave poor Kazuki and shook her head.

"Len, our son is not as famous as you are. And I think that Kazuki-kun is a nice guy. Both of them are quite fond of each other. That's why we often go out together."

Len narrowed his eyes at the young woman adjacent to him.

"Why do you have to go out with that person?"

"I also have to be with my son during the weekends you know."

"So you're saying that you go out with Hihara-san because you want to be with _our_ son and not because you want to be with that juvenile trumpeter?"

Kahoko looked at him disbelievingly and wanted to retaliate. But then his statement struck a cord once she noticed something.

Slowly, a smirk was playing on her lips as she eyed the man before her. Len's eyes narrowed even more, if that were possible, seeing the devious look on Kahoko's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Len asked. Kahoko stayed silent and continued to gaze at him. Len cleared his throat. "You haven't answered my previous question."

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question, but a statement—a blunt, straight-forward statement that gave him a slap on the face. Len's mind started to get agitated after her revelation but tried not to show it on his face. Kahoko, on the other hand, remained calm while her gaze did not waiver.

"What makes you think I am? I was merely asking why you're going out with that—person." He said, carefully choosing his words while his jaw gritted trying to avoid any harsh reactions that might come out from his mouth.

_Gotcha_, Kahoko thought as her smirk turned into a wide, I-caught-you-red-handed smile. She noticed how Len was trying to calm himself and felt a small twinge of pity for making him feel so embarrassed. _Fine, I'll let him go this time. But I really think I'm too kind for my own good. He deserves a little more suffering you know_E8 _._

She rolled her eyes then took hold of her empty glass.

"I think I need more champagne." She asked, trying to change the mood. She looked at Len and then nodded towards the wine bottle beside him. Len, confused, got the bottle and poured a helping in the glass Kahoko was holding towards him. "So, about our 'date' tomorrow…"

Len stopped pouring and stared at her with questioning eyes.

"We are going to push through all the arrangements your mother set for us, aren't we?"

Len hit himself mentally for forgetting that tiny bit of information. _Of course it's not some date we both planned ourselves_, he thought resentfully.

"Anyway… I thought that we could go someplace nearby during the afternoon then have an early dinner at my place. Don't worry, my mom won't be home so we won't have anyone bothering us." She gave him a reassuring smile that Len, surprisingly, reciprocated with his own small smirk.

Kahoko, unable to speak as she was once again captured by his smile, gulped down her champagne.

--

A black car came to a complete stop in front of the Hino household. Len came out first and held the door open for Kahoko who had Keiichi in her arms, who slept the whole duration of the ride. Struggling a bit, she tried to open the gate to her house but stopped short when she was assisted once again by Len and held the gate open for her.

She muttered her thanks to the gentleman and reached out for the key to the door in her pocket. Taking it out, she gave it to Len and said with an amused voice, "Since you opened the car door and the gate for me, you don't mind extending your gentlemanliness by opening the door, do you?"

Len merely nodded, thanking the lack of light that makes it impossible for Kahoko to see the tint of blush on his cheek that appeared when she referred to him as a gentleman.

Once both mother and son were inside, Kahoko shifted Keiichi in her arms and turned to Len who was still outside.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Len shook his head.

"I should be heading home. After all, I will be seeing you," Len stopped then continued, "_both_ of you tomorrow."

"Of course." Kahoko said as he peered at him once more before giving him a smile. "Thank you for dinner and for inviting Keiichi to watch you rehearse. It was really thoughtful of you."

"It was a pleasure."

"Len, stop with the formalities." Kahoko jokingly said. She grabbed the knob of the door and closed the door halfway. "We are, in a way, your family." Kahoko whispered then blushed. "Good nightE10 ."

Len, unable to think of what to say, says 'good night' as Kahoko closed the door immediately.

Not minding how her arms were starting to get numb from Keiichi's weight, Kahoko leaned against the doorframe and sighed. _What were you thinking, Kaho?!_

She peeked through the window curtains and saw Len standing still outside by the gate. He gave one last look at the house making Kahoko close the curtain and hide behind the door before going back to peep only to find Len already going inside the car.

Kahoko sighed again then took a glance at her son who was sound asleep, his head resting on her right shoulder. _I think we had a good start with your father. But…_

She slowly climbed up the stairs and opened the door to her son's room. Reaching the bed, she steadily placed Keiichi on the sheets. After taking off his shoes and carefully changing him in his pajamas, she covered him with his blanket and kissed his forehead.

Once she stepped out of his room, she closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

_I have to talk to Len. We have to settle issues between us as soon as possible. Nothing will happen if we both keep quiet about it._ She thought to herself_. But when? How?_

--

Len entered through the oak doors of his condominium and gave a heavy sigh of relief. The whole ride home was torture because of Hiro's constant questioning and teasing. He kept on avoiding the topic by staying quiet but Hiro's determination failed him to do so causing him to stutter quite frequently when he answered the old man's questions.

The young musician shrugged his coat off and unfastened the top buttons of his shirt as he headed towards the kitchen. Leaving the coat on the marble counter, he walked towards the refrigerator where a bottle of wine was temptingly inviting him for a drink. It has been a habit of his that he drinks red wine to help him sleep through the night. Taking a wine glass from the cupboard, he poured himself some of the dark velvet liquid and returned the bottle to its rightful place. Placing the rim of the glass below his nose, he smelled the sweet tangy aroma of the wine while glancing at the vague reflection of himself on the glass window, ignoring the view of the city lights.

Looking at the skewed image of himself reminded him so much of Keiichi. He marveled on how much the boy resembled him yet still different at the same time as he inherited his mother's good-natured character.

A wistful smile graced the man's face as his eyes softened at the memory of spending the evening with two of the most important people in his life.

His gaze shifted to the untouched glass of wine cradled in his hand. He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he emptied the contents in the sink before placing the wine glass on the marble counter.

I think I can sleep without it tonight.

With that in mind, he went straight to his room and prepared for a long dreamless sleep.

--

"Madame, you called?"

"Ah! Hiro-san, my old friend, come and have tea with me." Misa patted the couch with poise and grace before resuming taking a sip of her tea.

Hiro closed the door behind him and went to take a seat on the couch adjacent to her.

"How is Tsukimori-sama, Madame?"

"Oh, enough with the pleasantries, Hiro-san. We know my husband is well and busy with the tour! I want to hear about their dinner date! How was it?" Misa suddenly changed from the graceful swan to a nosy, love-struck teenager as she waited for Hiro's "report" in bated breath.

The old man chuckled and glanced at his steaming cup of tea sitting on the table. His wrinkled forehead relaxed somewhat as he recalled the day's events.

"Tsukimori-boochama," he regarded to differentiate the two masters of the house, "is still trying to be impassive about the matter. But I can see in his face that he is at peace with himself. He seems more relaxed after the dinner and he became flustered quite often when I teased him."

Misa sighed blissfully and looked up at the well-lit ceiling of the music room. Finally, Len is more at ease with Kahoko and Keiichi. She is one step closer to reaching her goal.

"Do you think I'm meddling too much on their issues?" Misa suddenly whispered.

"Every issue can be handled personally. But, sometimes, they also need the encouragement to push them further…" then Hiro thoughtfully added, "even if that form of encouragement is quite—manipulative."

Misa laughed melodiously at his remark. True, very true.

--

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in the Hino household when it was suddenly disrupted by the sound of the doorbell. It was then followed by an excited squeal and the rushing of footsteps running down the stairs.

Len, who was waiting by the front door, made a quick check on his hair then on his outfit brushing off invisible lint on his upper left arm either out of habit or out of nervousness.

The door opened to find a smiling Keiichi who, with wide brilliant eyes, greeted him with arms wide open. "Daddy!"

"Good morning, Keiichi-sa… Keiichi." Len smiled in return. Keiichi, on the other hand, went to him and looked up at him, arms still wide open. The blue-haired man looked questioningly at his son before his eyes widened in understanding. He then bent down and scooped the laughing little boy in his arms.

Kahoko, who was quietly observing the two from the kitchen, got a pat on the back from none other than Mrs. Hino who then gave a playful wink. She leaned towards her daughter's ears and whispered, "Isn't Len-san looking terribly handsome today?"

"Mom!" Kahoko hissed at her mother who went away giggling to herself. Once the older woman was gone, Kahoko went back to observing the two boys who were already seated on the couch in the living room. Keiichi was sitting on Len's lap and was talking animatedly with his father who seemed to be enjoying listening to his son talk about the art class project he made with his peers. The sides of her mouth tugged upwards, as if trying to suppress a full grin.

Well, I do have to admit that he does look—pleasant today... not that I'd tell him that, she thought. She then came out from her 'hiding place' and went towards them.

"Good morning, Len." She warmly greeted making Len look up. "You seem pretty excited to see us; you're an hour early."

"I could say the same to the both of you." He directed his gaze at her and at Keiichi who were all dressed and ready to go.

"Touché." Kahoko smirked. "So, where do we go?"

--

(Flashback)

"Where did mother intend us to go this afternoon?" Len asked the old man who was driving the car. Hiro's eyes glanced at the rearview mirror to look at Len and went back to watch the road ahead.

"There is a park in the outskirts where Madame has personally called to reserve just for you and your family. It's a nature's park with a lot of animals that I'm sure Keiichi would be delighted to see."

Mother has gone too far again. I swear that woman's spoiling the child even though she just met him days ago, Len thought as he gazed out of the window.

(End of Flashback)

--

"Woah! Really daddy? We're going to a zoo?" Keiichi asked excitedly as he gripped his father's cardigan.

"It's actually a park—with a few animals that you can pet." Len saw confusion in his son's eyes and expounded further. "It means you can touch the animals if you want to."

The child suddenly wrapped his arms clumsily around Len's neck, surprisingly the man. Regaining composure, he slowly placed his right arm on the boy's back as a response. Kahoko could only watch in shock as she decided not to say anything to ruin the moment.

"Thank you, daddy." Keiichi whispered in Len's ears before pulling away with a big smile plastered on his face as he started to pull his father out of the house. "Come on! Let's go! I want to touch the rabbits! Mom! Come on!"

Len, still trying to hide his astonishment, let Keiichi pull him while trying to keep himself from stumbling towards the door. He glanced at Kahoko who stood still, probably in a state of shock after witnessing that brief father and son moment.

"Kaho." Len called out before he was completely dragged out the door. Kahoko, awakened from her daze, looked around and realized that the other two were already getting inside the car.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

--

The trio spent the first hour looking around the park until they found a restaurant at the center of the area. After a hearty lunch and snippets of conversations about school and work, they headed towards the petting area where various animals were roaming around freely.

"Oh, daddy, can we go ride a horse? Can we?" Len looked doubtfully at Keiichi. The boy, who has been staring longingly at the horses for what seemed like the Nth time, mustered all his strength—and produced the most undeniable puppy dog eyes that will give everyone a hard time to refuse. "Please?"

Len turned his gaze at Kahoko giving her an 'are you kidding me?' look before returning his gaze on his son. This boy is going to kill me with his manipulative tactics, he thought.

Kahoko, who was at the moment petting a big, fluffy ebony rabbit, laughed at Len's lost expression as he was stuck in a dilemma between Keiichi's happiness and Keiichi's safety.

"I swear, Keiichi does that a lot to persuade me into something he wants and I have no idea how he got that trait!" Probably on TV, she mused to herself. She saw that Len still looked hesitant and gave him a nod of encouragement. "It's okay, Len. He'll be fine."

Len, taking Kahoko's word, nodded cautiously making Keiichi hurrah as he ran towards the stables to get the horse he wants to ride on. Kahoko, on the other hand, placed the rabbit on the ground and went towards Len. Stopping beside the man, she directed her eyes on Keiichi who was telling a stable boy to get him a horse while sporting a big and excited grin.

"This is the first time for Keiichi to ride a horse, you know." Kahoko muttered. Len turned his gaze to her with a look of curiosity. Kahoko felt his attention was on her and decided to continue. "Back in Osaka, I rarely had time to go out with Keiichi—actually, I rarely had time to do anything other than attending to his daily needs and work. We hardly went to theme parks or festivals or zoos. We usually went to the mall but other than that… we just stayed home. I realized then that he missed a lot of things during his childhood because of my focus on our survival." Kahoko trailed, eyes softened as she swallowed to clear her throat and her voice that was starting to get shaky. "I remember one time when he approached me and asked if we could have a puppy at home. He saw a man selling a few pups at a pet shop near the school I was teaching in. He said it wasn't too expensive so that I didn't have to worry about the price. I laughed, saying that I'm sorry but we couldn't take care of one. I said, 'How can I look after a puppy when I'm already looking after you?' I could remember the sad expression he had that really made my heart ache for him. Do you know what I realized after seeing his face?"

Len shook his head slowly, ready to hear what she was about to say.

"I realized that he felt lonely." Kahoko chuckled and shook her head disbelievingly, as if trying to relive the feelings she had on that day. "Here I thought that living in Osaka would make things more peaceful for me and my son and that he'd stay happy and content just being with his mommy. But instead he became lonely…" Kahoko wiped a stray tear with the back of her right hand and cleared her throat. "He wanted a companion and I wasn't the only one he was looking for."

Len stayed silent and listened, his expression unreadable.

"That's why I decided from now on that I'll do my very best in keeping him happy; to always provide him of what he wants… on who he wants to be with." She looked at Len and gave him a hopeful smile. "And now that I found the person he wanted to be with, I'll try to keep that person close to us for as long as I can. I'll do my best to keep him beside us."

Len's eyes widened, his expression with a mixture of awe and bewilderment.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look at me!" Keiichi squealed in delight as his hands were gripping tightly on the saddles of the horse while the stable boy pulled the horse out into the dirt road towards them. "Look! I'm riding a horse, daddy!"

Kahoko laughed and went towards Keiichi then reached out to caress her son's face. "Are you enjoying this, Kei-chan?"

Keiichi nodded vigorously and locked eyes with his father who was, at the moment, smiling at his son's glee.

"This is the best day of my life!"

Len could only smile wider at Keiichi's response.

.

.

.

**A/N: **A big thanks to Amir Jan for patiently waiting for me to finish this chapter. He was actually bugging me to finish the chapter so he could read and proofread it. Haha. Silly boy. ;P

Oh! Oh! We just celebrated our 2nd year anniversary last Monday! :) (wala lang) Just wanted to share. ;P

Please review! :)

l

l

l

V


	14. Author's Notes on the upcoming chapter

**Author's Notes on Strings (Chapter 13)**

I was just thinking a couple of hours ago about the storyline for my last chapter and I've come to a dilemma on which storyline I should choose. If I choose Storyline A, I would have to change the rating from T to M. But if I choose Storyline B, I can opt for something that's less vulgar (?) scene (if you know what I mean winks) for the readers.

I admit from here on that I am a very lazy writer (as of the moment) and if you guys would choose one of the two options (e.g., Storyline A), I would not make Storyline B for the sake of the minority votes.

But if I do make Storyline A, the scene that I'll be making won't be too descriptive. It will be very short if ever I do push through this. Probably I'll insert a one-liner warning for those who are not very much into intimacy. I don't want any of my readers to feel uncomfortable or to feel that I'm insensitive to how they want things to be in the last chapter.

So, what is the verdict?

Please do PM me for your votes if you want the rating to be raised to M for mature content. You may also go to my profile page as I have just posted the poll for this. This votation will be up until TUESDAY night (August 12, 2008).

Thank you guys. ;)

Cheers,

**Jiru-senpai**

**_P.S. Amir Jan, I guess I lost to you on this one. Haha._**


	15. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

.

.

.

"Where shall I put these?" Len asked holding up the brown paper bags filled with groceries.

After the visit at the zoo, they dropped by to a small grocery store nearby to shop for their food for tonight. Afterwards, they headed straight to the Hino residence giving them enough time to prepare dinner.

"Oh, just place it on the counter. Kei-chan," Keiichi went with his mother inside the kitchen, "go take a shower and come back down after you've changed, okay?"

"Okay!" Keiichi gave a military-like salute and scurried up the stairs. Kahoko giggled at his son's poor imitation of a soldier's salute then went back to taking out the items from the grocery bags.

Len, feeling more at ease in Kahoko's presence, walked towards the sink and stood beside her.

"Do you need help?" he offered. Kahoko looked at him after realizing how close he was and blushed.

"N-no. You just stay put and I'll handle this." She stuttered before returning to her task at hand. Len raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging off whatever that came to his mind when he saw her expression.

"If you need my help, I'll be in the living room." He said before leaving the kitchen.

Once the coast was clear, she heaved a sigh of relief before slapping herself mentally for embarrassing herself in front of Len yet again.

_Get a grip, Kaho. Learn to control yourself like Mr. Ice Cube over there._

--

Ten minutes later, footsteps could be heard running down the stairs revealing Keiichi already dressed in a clean set of pajamas. Curiosity filled him when he watched his father who was walking back and forth from the couch to the kitchen entrance. It was quite obvious that something was bothering the poor man but was unable to make a decision. The child heard him mumble words like "help", "it's okay", and "Kaho". After a long pause, he heard his father give out a sigh of frustration before settling back on the couch. Keiichi couldn't help but giggle at how funny his father was.

"Daddy!"

Len was brought out from his reverie as he shifted his gaze to his son who was running towards him. He has been busy that past few minutes trying to get enough courage to ask Kahoko if he can help with preparing dinner but failed miserably. _Of course Kaho wouldn't let me. I'm the worst when it comes to cooking_, he thought crossly.

Keiichi pulled himself up onto his father's lap and put the palms of his hands on both sides of Len's cheek. He placed his thumbs on either side of Len's lips and lifted the skin of his skin to create a clown-like smile.

"Aww… Cheer up, daddy!" He let go of Len's face which only went back to him frowning. "Hm… I know! Let's help mommy cook! It always makes me happy if I help her do whatever she's doing!"

Len peered at his son, amazed at how his timing couldn't have been better. _How could he possibly have read my mind?_

Keiichi hopped off Len's lap and pulled his father to stand and led him to the kitchen.

"Mommy!" the child called out.

"Yes, dear?" Kahoko replied who was in the middle of opening a can of tomato sauce. She stopped what she was doing and peered curiously at Keiichi who was dragging Len with him. "What is it?"

"Daddy and I want to help you with dinner!"

Kahoko's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? You two don't have to help out. I can handle everything though it may take another 40 minutes before dinner's served."

"That's why we're going to help you so it will be faster! Can we help, please? Please?"

Kahoko looked at his son giving her another one of his puppy dog eyes. Len couldn't do anything but observe his son's manipulative ways, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

Giving in to his request, Kahoko sighed and nodded and went back to opening the can.

"You can start preparing the dining table." Keiichi cheered and headed towards the shelf that had all the plates and utensils stacked together. "Len, you can start by putting the noodles inside the pot once the water is boiling."

Len looked at the pot that was resting on top of the stove and hesitated. _What did she say again? Put the noodles once the water's boiling? Argh. I should have paid more attention to home economics class in grade school._

"Just put the noodles when the water is boiling. You know, when you see big bubbles." Kahoko looked at Len's wounded expression as if his pride was put to the lowest of lows. She laughed then put a hand on her hip while shaking her head. "We both know you're not the best cook in the world."

"Really? Daddy doesn't know how to cook?" Keiichi asked who was beside the dining table carrying the plates.

"Oh, yes. Isn't that right, Len? I remember one time your daddy insisted that he'll make the soup for dinner. An hour later, there was smoke coming from the kitchen and, 'lo and behold, the pot that was once filled with soup was left empty and charred." Kahoko gave a hearty laugh. Len could only mumble in embarrassment as he poured the noodles in the now boiling pot of water. Kahoko saw this and patted Len on the back teasingly. "Good job. I suggest you just help Kei-chan with the table setting and take out the drinks from the refrigerator. I'll deal with the food."

--

"I would like to thank you for allowing me to spend the day with both of you, Kaho."

Len and Kahoko were settled on the couch with Keiichi in between them. The poor boy was asleep out of exhaustion with his head resting on his mother's lap. It was half past twelve and they were waiting for Hiro to arrive and bring Len back to his condominium. Trying to kill time, Len and Kaho talked and tried to catch up with what happened the last five years, particularly on their careers. Kahoko talked about her teaching job in Osaka while Len talked mostly about countless tours and his next plans as a violinist and as a professional musician. It was quite obvious that both were trying not to touch the topic regarding the issues between the two of them.

"It was really a pleasure to spend the day with you. It's worth seeing Keiichi this happy." Kahoko looked at Len in the eye and gave a sincere smile. "Keiichi is always in high spirits whenever he's with you. Even before he knew that the stranger he met at the park was his father, he was always cheerful and was more eager to learn the violin than before. I guess…" She looked down at his son's peaceful face and carefully laid her palm on his mop of hair. "I guess we'll be seeing you more often, Daddy Len."

She watched Len's reaction and giggled. Len joined in a moment later, chuckling as he found the nickname somewhat amusing. However, the laughter was suddenly disrupted by the ringing of Len's mobile phone. He picked it up from the coffee table, glanced at the caller I.D. and excused himself from Kahoko.

"Hiro-san?"

_Tsukimori-sama, I apologize for the bother but the car died down and it might take a few hours before it can be fixed._

"…"

_I suggest that you stay there for the night and I will pick up early in the morning instead. If you could kindly ask Hino-san if you could stay—_

Len gave out an exasperated sigh and spoke.

"I'll just take a cab from here, Hiro-san. It's not a problem."

_But, Tsukimori-sama, it's late and I'm sure Hino-san would understand—_

"What's wrong, Len?" Kahoko asked, her brows scrunching up in worry. Len glanced at her and hesitated while still keeping the phone directed to his ear.

_Ah! Is that Hino-san? I can ask her for you if you want. Please give your phone to her so I can talk to her—_

"Hiro-san called telling me that the car broke down. So, I'm taking a taxi home instead."

"But it's too late to go out and commute on your own." Kahoko's face turned into a serious one, already deep in thought. "How about you stay here for the night?"

_I believe Hino-san knows the seriousness of the situation, Tsukimori-sama_. Hiro said in an amused tone.

"Pardon?" Len asked giving her an 'are you serious?' kind of look. Kahoko clucked and raised her carved eyebrow at him.

"Of course you couldn't just take a taxi alone at the middle of the night. You're not just some commoner. You're a known artist in Japan and abroad. And here you're saying that you're taking a cab home."

_I believe you should listen to Hino-san, Tsukimori-sama. I believe that I must bid you farewell. I will be seeing you in the morning._

Hiro hung up but Len did not notice because his mind was still stuck to Kahoko's previous statement.

"Len?"

"…"

"Len."

"Yes?"

"You are staying for the night, aren't you?" Kahoko asked. She felt out of impulse that she should let him stay over the night but it only dawned to her a minute ago the possibility that Len is staying overnight. Of course, it was no bother to her since she lived with him not too long ago. But she had a nagging feeling that she won't be able to sleep tonight.

"Uh… if you don't mind me sleeping on your couch." Len said hesitantly. He had no other choice but to stay, he realized. It wouldn't hurt to stay just for one night, would it?

Kahoko gave out a sigh trying to calm her nerves.

"Then it's settled then. I'll just bring Keiichi to bed and then I'll get you some pillows and a blanket." She slowly lifted Keiichi's head from her lap in an effort not to wake her son but was stopped when Len's hand lay gently on her wrist.

"You go ahead. I'll bring him to bed."

Kahoko, surprised by his actions, simply nodded while intently gazing at him as he carefully scooped Keiichi in his arms. The boy's head leaned lightly on his father's chest as Len walked up the stairs and towards Keiichi's bedroom.

--

Hiro stared at the starless sky and laughed wistfully after a moment of silence. A few minutes later, he walked away from the house where his master was currently residing and slipped into the car that was parked not too far. Turning on the engine, he gave the house one more look and then drove into the night as he headed home for a good night's rest.

--

Kahoko, after dressing herself in one of her usual night dresses, rummaged through the closets. After collecting a few items (that is, a face towel, a spare toothbrush, a blanket, and a pillow), she went out of her room and to Keiichi's room to check on him before she heads toward Len to give him his necessities. However, as she came nearer, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar and heard the light rustling of sheets and heavy footsteps. Clutching the things in her arms, she carefully peaked inside only to find Len who was looking through an album that once lay on Keiichi's bedside table. He was leaning on the wall adjacent to the bed and was sifting through the pages, a smile gracing his lips every once in a while as he took in as much memories of his child and its mother through the photos he saw.

A light mumbling caught his attention as he looked at his son stubbornly trying to wake himself by rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Daddy…" Keiichi whispered.

"Yes, Keiichi?" Len went down on one knee and laid his left palm on his son's forehead.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Len smiled and nodded, massaging the child's head as an effort to lull him to sleep.

"Of course."

"Good. Because (yawns) I want spend the day with mommy and daddy like all… (yawns) all the other kids do every Sunday."

The young man's forehead scrunched, as if hurt by his son's supposedly happy statement. _How much was deprived of my son all these years? How many years of atonement does it take to compensate for my shortcomings?_

A creaking sound was heard by the doorway making Len turn his gaze on Kahoko who was slightly red of embarrassment for eavesdropping in their small father-and-son conversation.

"S-sorry to bother you two," She whispered. "But I have here the things you need. I thought you were downstairs but found that you weren't there." _I really should stop babbling. This will get me nowhere from this embarrassing situation_, she thought while forcing a smile to lessen the humiliation she's feeling.

She walked towards the boys and waited for Len to finish giving Keiichi a kiss on the forehead and telling him to have a good night's sleep. Once he was done, she gave the items to the young man before she followed suit and gave her son a peck on the forehead and the cheek. Then she made sure he was tucked in properly before dimming the lamplight on the bedside table.

They slowly made their way to the door and out into the hallway. Kahoko made sure to close Keiichi's door and turned to Len who was leaning on the wall.

"Thank you for… for tucking him to bed." Len turned his gaze on her and nodded. He slowly walked towards her making Kahoko step back a little not knowing what was going on his mind. She looked oddly at him for a moment until she was interrupted by Len clearing his throat.

"If you don't mind, may I use your bathroom to wash up?"

Kahoko mentally slapped herself for her stupidity and for blocking his way to the bathroom. She made way and carelessly spoke to him in a rush.

"Um… I g—guess I'll go to bed then. Good—good night Len." She bowed and briskly walked towards her room and shut the door behind her.

Len, who was unable to say the same to her, smiled gently and chuckled at her anxiety. It's been a while since the last time they've stayed under the same roof after all.

--

It was 3 in the morning. Kahoko tossed and turned in bed, feeling restless after the day's events. She guessed she was right all along that this night won't be easy after making Len to stay until morning.

At that moment, she felt the urge to sneak in the living room and see if Len is asleep.

"Of course he's asleep." She mumbled.

She covered her face with her pillow and groaned in frustration.

_This is impossible. I won't get a wink of sleep if I keep this up._

She got up, fisting her sheets as she tried to calm her mind.

_Fine. I'll just go down and get water to drink. Just a drink. No peeking, I promise. If I wake him up, I'll tell him I just wanted a glass of water!_

Nodding to herself after her resolve, she slid out of bed and slipped into a pair of slippers before heading out the door. Walking slowly, trying to make less noise as possible, she went through the hallway, down the stairs and stopped at the bottom trying to make sure that there was no movement or sound coming from the living room. Once all was clear, she tiptoed or, rather, clambered towards the kitchen when she suddenly hit her shin on the leg of the side table near the kitchen doorway earning a cry from the poor woman and a loud thud on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Kahoko?"

_Shit_.

She bit her lip trying not to make another sound; trying her luck that probably Len would just shrug it off and think that it was only a dream. Unfortunately, Len decided turn on the lamplight and his gaze landed on Kahoko who was currently sprawled on the ground with her hand clutching on her right shin.

"Kaho!" Len rushed quickly to her side and carefully placed his hand over hers that was clutching her shin. "Does it hurt badly? Should I get you some ice?"

Kahoko shook her head shyly. "Don't worry. This is nothing." She stood up but failed to do so as she winced in pain. Len sighed at her stubbornness. He then gently placed his arms beneath her and, in one sweep, carried her to the couch where he slept.

The young woman wore a look of embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head. It seemed like it's been the Nth time of the day for her to embarrass herself in front of Len. Once she was settled on the couch, Len hurried towards the kitchen grabbing a towel and some ice from the freezer and brought it back to the living room where Kahoko was patiently waiting for the gentleman.

Kahoko wasn't able to notice his presence as her head was held low until she felt the coldness of the ice on her already purplish shin. She hissed at the contact and looked at Len's serious face as he focused on nursing her bruise.

"You couldn't sleep, I suppose?" Len softly asked while he slowly shifted the ice around the bruise.

"Yea—I mean—I wanted to get a drink since I was thirsty." She whispered back.

"You never wake up early in the morning before just to get a drink."

Kahoko shrugged while still keeping her head low.

"People change I guess."

Len gave one more press on the bruise before laying the towel on the table.

"Feeling better?" Len asked, his gaze focused on the woman before her. It was only then he noticed how she looked in the dimness of the lamplight. Her night dress, a silk spaghetti-strapped, cream-toned night gown, was one of the very few night dresses he gave her during one occasion years ago. He never thought she'd wear them until now thinking that she threw them away after their separation.

"Much better. Thank you." Kahoko, unable to hold back any longer, locked gazes with the man before her. He was very much the same when she thought about it. His hair is still the tamed blue tresses that never reached below his ears. His eyes—yes, the eyes—were very much the same endearing orbs that she never grew tired of staring at. And his lips… _don't get me started with those_, she mused thoughtfully to herself with a smile playing on her lips.

Len's gaze travelled from her face to the smoothness of her neck. Just beside it, he noticed that one of the straps of her night gown fell from her shoulders. It seemed to entice him—rather, torture him to no end—to place it back to where it belongs. Narrowing his eyes on the thin strip of cloth in contempt, he directed his gaze away from the temptation of running his hands on that smooth and bare skin. He locked eyes with her once again. She seemed to be thinking about something when he noticed a small, teasing smile was playing on her lips.

"What's on your mind, Kaho?" he whispered, unable to hold back his thoughts.

Kahoko's smile turned into a smirk as she shifted her eyes to some dark corner in the living room.

"Nothing."

"It's not 'nothing' that brought a smile to your face."

Kahoko laughed softly and looked at Len with a wistful expression, intriguing the young man even more.

"You never changed. Though you've matured, you still look like the same old Len." After a hearty laugh, Kahoko stopped when she realized that Len kept quiet and was looking straight at her with a mixture of amusement and something else.

"You know what? Even if I knew you for so long, it feels like I can never read you fully especially with that expression on your face." She whispered, still locking eyes with Len.

"…"

"I think I should go back to my room…" She said. But as she was about to stand up, Len grabbed her left wrist and placed his free hand behind her neck pulling her towards him into a searing kiss.

.

**A/N: WARNING! Contains a bit of lemon. Regardless of how short it is, if you're not interested in reading any lemon scene then I rather you don't read this part.**

.

Kahoko's eyes widened in shock and she tried to push Len away from her. However, Len was becoming more aggressive as his hands moved from her waist to her thighs. Kahoko, after a moment of trying to push him away, gave in at last as she felt herself moan when the young man started to run his palm up and down her thigh, massaging it. Once Len felt Kahoko relax against him, he began to nibble her lower lip asking her for entrance. Giving her consent, she opened her mouth allowing Len's tongue to slowly enter and massage her own tongue.

A minute later, Len broke their kiss making Kahoko moan at the loss of contact. He slowly trailed his lips from the side of hers to the line along her jaw and down to the area between her neck and her shoulder, the part that always teased him since the day they had dinner together. The hand that once lay on her thigh began to journey its way up to her shoulder as he fingered the strap that was starting to become a hindrance to his ministrations. He gently bit her skin where the strap once laid and suckled it, teasing her even more as Kahoko's back arched in pleasure. Len once again traveled his hand downwards and fiddled with the hem of her night dress, feeling its silky texture. Then, slowly, his hand crept from underneath the gown and settled just below the arch of her right breast. Kahoko started to nibble Len's earlobe making Len moan.

.

**A/N: Okay dear, you may continue from this point onwards.**

.

Minutes later of touching and feeling each other, Len made a low guttural growl as he shifted his weight and went back to Kahoko's now red, bruised lips. By the sound of his growl, Kahoko suddenly opened her eyes in realization of the situation and stopped what she was doing.

"NO!" Len, eyes still in a daze and half-lidded, looked at Kahoko's alarmed expression. "I mean—I think we should stop this… I mean… I'm sorry. I have to go back to bed."

Pushing Len away from her, she slowly got up and tried to balance herself, her right shin still throbbing from the accident. She bowed low to the bewildered man in apology and quickly—as quickly as she could with her aching leg—went up the stairs and to her bedroom leaving a confused and deprived Len in the wake.

--

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Wake up!"

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when the sun's rays shone brightly through the curtains as Kahoko tried to cover her eyes from the brightness. She rubbed her drowsy eyes and stared at her son who was, at the moment, all dressed up in what seemed like a pair of board shorts and a light shirt.

"Kei-chan…?"

"Daddy said to wake up! He said we're going to the beach so you should get up 'cause we're leaving in a while!" Keiichi said in one breath before he stopped bouncing on her bed and got off as he headed towards the door. He halted just before he turned the knob. "Oh, right! Daddy and I prepared breakfast downstairs!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Kahoko screeched as she suddenly sat up on her bed.

"Why? What's wrong mommy?"

"What did you guys prepare? It's not anything—you cooked with fire, right?"

Keiichi looked innocently at his mom, blinked a couple of times before laughing heartily.

"Of course not, mommy! You said I'm not allowed to use the stove without you or gramma with me." Kahoko sighed in relief.

"Ah, that's good."

"Instead… daddy and I used the microwave to heat the ready-made pancakes!" Keiichi happily said but suddenly frowned a second later. "But daddy and I didn't notice the time and when we got back, we saw the pancakes turn black!"

Kahoko's eyes widened and, in a blink, rushed out of the room, forgetting to slip on her slippers, towards the kitchen. Stopping by the entrance, she saw Len pouring juice in the empty glasses neatly arranged on the table. The pancakes, three on each plate, looked fine but she noticed a couple of charred ones by the sink that were set on a different plate. She glanced at the microwave that was still open with a bit of smoke coming out of it. Slowly, she returned her gaze on Len. She noticed that he was all dressed up in a different set of clothing with a towel draped around his shoulders; his hair partially wet.

Len felt eyes on him as he turned to see Kahoko, mouth agape. He suddenly became slightly uneasy, remembering the previous night's events, but chose not to show any form of discomfort.

"How—wha—where did you get those clothes?" Questions swamped her mind but she asked the first question that came to mind. "Did you go home early and then came back here for breakfast?"

"Not exactly." Len took the towel from his shoulders and placed it on the backrest of one of the dining chairs. "Hiro-san came by with a change of clothes and a picnic basket from mother for later. He also left the car for our use. I told him that we won't need him to drive us around. Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind me using the shower."

"I—uh—it's fine." Kahoko said, forcing a toothy yet awkward grin as she, too, remembered last night's events. "I got worried when—when Keiichi told me that both of you prepared breakfast."

Len lifted an eyebrow at her with a disbelieving look.

"I mean—of course I trust you guys would be okay handling stuff like… this."

A small smile appeared on Len's face until he started to chuckle at her in amusement.

"You never trust me when I'm in the kitchen, do you?"

Kahoko's face went all red, following it with a pout before she stomped her way back to her room to change while mumbling words that sounded like 'impossible' and 'hopeless.'

--

It's a beautiful, breezy Sunday at the beach. Surprisingly, there weren't much people around the vicinity. Only a handful of people were on the beach either busy maintaining the place or were staying inside the cottages. It was only later when Kahoko learned that the beach was privately owned, that this beach was very exclusive to only a few families, and that Len's family is a part-owner of this beach.

_I can't believe he didn't tell me about this before. That slimy rich ba—_

"Kaho?" Len's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Yes?" Kahoko looked up and saw a worried expression evident on her face.

"Is anything wrong? Do you want to go someplace else? If you don't want the beach it's fine with—"

"No! It's fine! I'm… I'm just thinking about something that's all."

"I see." Len glanced at Kahoko and clenched his hand in anxiousness. "If—if it's about last night, I—"

"Daddy! Mommy! Look!"

Keiichi pointed at the facilities by the dock; there were canoes, small boats, speed boats, and jet skis, to mention a few.

"I wanna ride that boat!" He pointed at the jet ski.

"It's a jet ski, dear." Kahoko corrected while giggling at her son's enthusiasm. Keiichi turned to his father and gave him his most persuading puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy, can I?"

"May I." Kahoko corrected again. _This boy sure knows how to manipulate._

"May I?" Keiichi asked. Len looked at Kahoko who merely smiled at him.

_It's your call, Len. You're the head of the family now_, Kahoko thoughtfully mused. Her eyes softened at the sudden realization. _I can no longer keep Keiichi all to myself. Yet for some reason_, she looked at Len bending towards Keiichi to be at eye level with the boy. _I'm happy_.

"Yey!" Keiichi cheered and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Len stood up, carrying Keiichi with him, and headed towards the dock to rent one of the jet skis. "Kaho?"

She looked at Len with his arm stretched towards her.

"Will you be joining us?"

Kahoko didn't say anything in response but felt her own hand reach his impulsively.

--

It was another fun-filled day for the trio. After convincing his father to go jet skiing, Keiichi was able to ride it for an hour under Len's supervision (surprising Kahoko, at the same time, after learning that Len knows something other than playing the violin). In between, Keiichi would convince his mother to ride the jet ski but Kahoko would always refuse. It was only after an hour of much persuasion on Keiichi's part (of course, with his infamous puppy dog eyes) that Kahoko was able to try riding it with Len.

After a round of jet skiing, Kahoko did not let go of Len and murmured a request for another round with an excited smile on her face. Len whole-heartedly obliged, an amused smile gracing on his face as he revved up the motor and spun the jet ski around just to tease the girl before they sped off out into the sea.

By noontime, they decided to take a rest and retired in the restaurant by the beach. Lunch was livelier than ever, Kahoko noticed. Len opened up more with the help of Keiichi, teasing and encouraging along the sidelines. Kahoko, on the other hand, quietly observed the two, speaking up every now and then when asked a question or when Keiichi would have nothing to say—which was very rare—making it impossible to have a dull moment in their conversations.

After lunch, Len surprised Kahoko once again when he invited the other two to make a sand castle with him. _Is this some 'I missed my childhood syndrome so I'm trying to make up for lost times and I'm doing it with you' kind of thing going on with Len? He's acting too weird today_, Kahoko thought in quiet wonder. Len silently led Kahoko and Keiichi, who happily trotted behind with his mother, to an empty spot underneath a coconut tree just a few meters away from the shore, enough for the castle to be untouched by the waves during high tide. Once they settled, they made a sand castle that came to be as tall as their little boy. Kahoko couldn't help but laugh along when Keiichi wanted his father covered in sand. After piling sand all over Len from foot to shoulders, they formed his body into a mermaid and even added two small mounds ("Mommy! We need to put boobies! Mermaids have boobies, remember?") for the full effect. Len, who kept silent the whole time while Kahoko and Keiichi were laughing hysterically, simply smiled at their teasing until he couldn't help anymore but chuckle at his state.

--

"Daddy, can we collect shells? I want to bring some at home." Keiichi asked his father, carrying with him his little toy pail and shovel that Len gave him earlier this morning. It was nearing sunset and Kahoko was slowly starting to pack up their things while Len accompanied his son in whatever Keiichi wished to do.

"Sure." Len said without batting an eyelash. Kahoko looked at Len, bemused at his indifference as Keiichi picked up his pail and started collecting shells using his hands.

"Look, mommy! There are pretty purple shells and pink shells!" Keiichi called out while showing to Kahoko a pink shell that glistened in the sunlight. Kahoko merely smiled and encouraged him to go pick up some more shells.

"You know what, you're spoiling our son too much. Never knew you'd be the spoiler type." Kahoko teased while playfully smacking Len's arm. "And I never thought you'd let even your own son, a potential violinist, pick up very breakable shells. I remember you warning me from picking shells and telling me to be careful with my hands because I might hurt myself."

"A girl once told me that it is a beautiful feeling to be touched, felt and experienced by a lot of things. And that getting hurt by it, the pain you experience, is also as beautiful." Len said, his eyes seemed distant as he looked at the sun starting to set. "She also said that it would be nice if these pains could be expressed through music."

Kahoko stared at him in surprise and curiosity, stopping whatever she was doing and walked towards him. Settling beside him, she kept quiet as if to encourage Len to continue.

Len felt that it was about time to talk to her seriously about their issues and he proceeded with his thoughts.

"When we were together, my playing has been close to perfection. I had your love to express my music in, which was the main reason why my music flourished and captivated many people who heard it." Len gave a small painful smile as he continued to peer at the orange orb that was setting in the horizon. "But after you left, I had nothing but pain left to use in my music. And I expressed it, indeed. It was the only emotion that could bind the music that I worked so hard on for years. Using that sorrow in my playing still gained me an audience. But, truth be told, I never was happy whenever I played."

"Len…"

"I was at a loss. Here I gain fame and glory, but my happiness was never satiated. The eternal happiness that I wanted to achieve in life left me and, unfortunately, I was too late to realize it."

Kahoko couldn't help but let the tears flow down her sun-kissed face as she look at Len with pity and guilt. She knew she loved him even though they were apart and it really hurt to see him in such despair after leaving him. She didn't know if she should regret the decision she had done five years ago.

(Flashback)

"No, mom. Listen. I know I can take care of myself. He won't be able to take care of me because he has his career to attend to."

"Kaho, stop acting like a martyr. You don't deserve this."

"It was _his decision_ that he chose to pursue this path as a violinist! And it was _his decision_ that he wanted to marry me! But… it was also his decision to choose his career over our relationship."

"Kaho!"

"I've made up my mind, mom. I realized that my condition will only worsen if I stay here. I need a safer place." She shifted in her position then looked at her hands held between her knees.

(End of Flashback)

_Have I made the right decision?_

(Flashback)

"Kaho-chan, are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?" Kahoko paused then pulled away from her mother.

(End of Flashback)

_Did I really want this to happen?_

_Do I regret making such a decision?_

Len looked at her troubled face and, slowly, his hand made its way to her face, brushing off with his thumb the tears that freely flowed.

"I know that we both made decisions that we _thought_ were for the best." Len said softly as Kahoko watery eyes looked straight into his. "But this time, I will make sure that I make the right decisions."

Len slowly wrapped his arms around Kahoko and kissed her forehead lovingly before he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I will never let you and Keiichi go this time." Len whispered. "Just—please… promise me you won't leave me. I will do anything if you could just give me the chance for us to start over."

Kahoko closed her eyes and sighed in relief. It was as if all her burdens and pains these past five years were completely taken from her and that her focus was only on this man who wanted her back in his life. She glanced at Keiichi, who playfully waved at them from the shoreline, and slowly turned to Len.

"I—no, we promise."

.

.

.

_FIN_.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Wow. I'm done?? I'm done! OMG... I'm done. I'm finished! Kapeesh! Okay, I'm in a dream mode right now. It's been so long since I started writing this fic (a couple of weeks before I first published the prologue) and I feel like I'm still writing it... but I'm not. Wait, am I making any sense to you? hahaha!

So, first of all, I would like to apologize for such a delay. I had my midterm exams, apart from long exams, the past two weeks, hence the delay and the lack of time to think over the storyline for the last chapter. I've been pretty much pressured to finish this story, especially by my readers AND my beta (haha!), the past couple of weeks. I'm just glad that this is over and done with. I'm still thinking about the epilogue though since some wanted one.

Oh, about the epilogue... I received previous requests that it would be about the wedding of Len and Kaho. It got me thinking because I've already made a fanfic on that one (see/read "Two Words", my **first **fanfic). It would be a bit... awkward (?) for me to make another wedding scene when the one I made in "Two Words" is, in a way, the wedding scene that I really wanted to put into writing for a very long time.

And, of course, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone for reading my story, for reviewing the chapters, and for putting my story and/or me in their alerts and/or favorites list. It's been an honor to make this story for you guys and I'm very happy to know that you appreciate reading this story. I'm very pleased with the positive feedback I've been receiving even if this story is just my second fanfic. :) I'm really, REALLY happy... really. Haha!

And also to those who sent me personal messages, I really appreciate the time and effort you've put into these small gestures. Because of these PMs, I've fortunately created certain bonds of friendship and camaraderie which I have not gained in the past 8 years of being in this site. Haha. :)

LASTLY, I would like to thank **Amir** **Jan** for betareading my story. Without you, the success of this story wouldn't have been possible... or, rather, this fanfic would not have existed if it weren't for you. Why? Because he was the one who pushed me into publishing this story. ;P We rarely talk about Strings whenever we go out but there was one time when we really talked about one of the chapters and tried to distinguish ourselves from the main characters. We both realized that I'm more like Len (or, rather, I convinced him that I am more like the ice-cube) and that he was very much like Kahoko. Haha. It was really fun talking to him about our insights regarding Strings. (Love you mucho, Amir Jan!)

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO INCLUDED MY STORY IN THEIR FAVORITES LIST:

'FiReCaStEr-NaTsUmE','sakura-syaoran forever', -Skyz-Angels-, Anariel '91, AniManGa19930, AoiTsubasa, Ayano15, Blue-Winged-Wind, Byousoku Isshun, Charmane, Chibi-Chan120, Crimson Violets, Cureffu, Cutemuch, Draycos, Enora de Wes d'Aigle, Glanzendes, Hikarutsuretetaiyou, Hoshimirumi, Houtori, Hyousetsu, IceDollSayaka, Isabella192, Jarield, Josephina13, Lady Shadow Of Time, Melodywind, MinaKoi9, Mischievous LEI, Moons-Chan, NaomiAskikaga07, No Raisins, Panzer718, Pathetic Rainbow, Perfect Times, PhoenixDream, PrInCeSs-KaHoKo-SaKuRa, SarcasmBrightensUpMyDay, Setsuka-san, SilverMoon69, Tokio Hotel Cutie, Unfortunately not selfish, XxLakotaxX, YamashitaShoon, amydk101, an artist's angel, anametoforget, animangaholicToT, anitsirhc, anjuri, anonimous1295, autumn's fairy thyme14, bluelover123, chloenicolesb, chocolate-coated-strawberries, claireponcherrii, cookiepie05, d0ttedhalfn0te, denizmuxicz96, dothepanicx, elemental.unsisters, emjhey, enidan18, flowerangel050, gReEnTeNsHi, gotta-love-acheron, idzny, kaYeYe, kathieclint, kawaiiSei-chan, kurenaiyuuhi15, kyouruhi24, liteofsky, michellelhf, midnight blue08, midnight143, midorihimesama, mikanxhyuuga, mkct111, music-angel016, myxavier, naomiyuraki08, nequam-tenshi, niChi-san, obsession14-c, oondagubrakitachi, pinkkish, reader713, seehuey, shocksimpretty, simply.envy, sunxkissed'starr, sweetiewriter4712, sweetsally, syazygirl, takamonezuki, tranquility8, twilightpath, xuerri, xxxmikaxxx, yokotachibana

And, of course, thank you to those anonymous reviewers such as narutodaisuke. I apologize to those whom I haven't included in my thank you list (as I'm a pretty lazy lady to go through my email account and browse through all of my reviews one by one). But, really, I appreciate your reviews and PMs! :)

.

.

.

Please, **REVIEW!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **I just reuploaded the chapter with all the corrections made by Amir Jan. Thanks for betareading dear. :) Finally, we're done with 'Strings'!

.

.

.

EPILOGUE

.

.

.

"Can someone please give me some gel? I need to fix his hair."

"Mother, it's okay. My hair looks fine. You don't have to fuss over such a small detail."

"But your hair is sticking out all over the place. I need to tame it a bit." The older woman had her hand settled on the teen's right cheek to keep him steady while her other hand worked on his hair.

"Mom, I swear, my patience is thinning. I'm no kid okay? I can take care of myself. And, I told you, my hair is fine. It's the latest hair style guys wear on campus!"

She clucked her tongue in dismay while trying to keep the spiky hair down.

"Well, I think your hairstyle is too rowdy for my taste."

The boy grumbled.

"Kaho, I believe it would be better if we let your son do what he wants. He's thirteen after all." A man clad in a formal black suit came inside the dressing room. To Kahoko he looked perfect in his suit, showing his boyish charm yet exuding a sophisticated aura at the same time. "And may I remind you that this is _his_ solo debut. Let him do as he pleases."

"That's exactly why I'm trying to make him look, at least, presentable in front of the audience… and sporting this ridiculous hairstyle is nowhere near 'presentable'!" Kahoko felt her head hurt for a moment, thinking about how much stress she had gained from preparing for her son's violin solo debut. "And, for your information, he is _our _son. So you should be, even for a bit, concerned about his well-being."

"I am concerned about his well-being, Kahoko. That's why I'm letting him make his own decisions."

"Will you two please stop your bantering? I know you both are going to make up anyway after all this bickering and I rather not see you two display any lovey-dovey affection in front of me right before my concert. Sheesh." Keiichi said before he proceeded to a table where his violin lay. He needed to polish it again before the concert starts. They heard the younger man mutter something like 'parents', 'impossible' and other unintelligible words under his breath.

Kahoko looked at her son and sighed in defeat. She turned towards Len and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really serious about letting Keiichi walk on stage with that look?"

Len could only chuckle while shaking his head at her.

"You should have a little more faith in him. Relax." He placed his hands on either side of her waist leaned his cheek on top of her head. "I'm sure he'll do fine and I bet he'll capture the audience's hearts even with that hairstyle. He's too charming for his own good."

"Keiichi-kun!!" an excited squeal was heard from the doorway which revealed a girl with light brown, curly locks. She held in her hand one of the latest digital professional cameras and her face was sporting a huge grin as she darted towards Keiichi and started to take photos of him.

Kahoko saw Len give her a look that said 'see what I mean?' and then she rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. You win."

"Keiichi-kun! Come on! Just one. Please?" the girl begged while poking the young violinist, trying to make him strike a pose for her.

"Mika-san, please. I have no time for such nonsense. I need to concentrate before the concert starts." Mika, Amou's 12-year old daughter sighed in frustration.

"But, Keiichi-kun, your mom assigned me to document this event!" Mika whined. "Right, Aunt Kaho?"

Keiichi looked incredulously at his mother.

"Mom?!" Keiichi moaned in irritation.

"What? It was Mika-chan's idea. I just went along with her." Kahoko gave him an innocent look.

"You know Mika-san has this stalker-like approach when it comes to taking photos of me." Keiichi complained as he settled the already clean violin on the table.

"I do not!" Mika said while still taking frenzied photos of the boy. Keiichi rolled his eyes and nodded towards the young girl to prove his point.

"See what I mean?"

Len chuckled and went towards Mika. He placed a hand on her shoulder which made her stop what she was doing.

"Mika-san, I believe Keiichi needs his privacy as of the moment. Maybe we can do this right after the concert." He gave the girl a small smile which made her blush and nod in embarrassment. She mumbled a "fine" and zoomed out of the door.

"Gee, thanks dad. You are a life-saver."

"Son, you should cut her some slack. She likes you and she's a big fan of yours, that's why she is doing these things for you."

"Eww! Mika? No way!" Keiichi made gagging sounds. Kahoko and Len could only chuckle at his childish behavior.

Their laughter soon faded when Len noticed someone peeking from the side of the doorway.

"Speaking of fans, someone's here to wish you a good performance." Len said as he smiled at the little girl with long dark brown-red hair tied in pigtails. She had on a cute frilly white dress with puffy sleeves and she was wearing a big smile once Keiichi took notice of her.

Keiichi returned the smile ecstatically and kneeled with his arms open.

"How's my number one fan? Come here and give me my lucky hug!"

The three-year old girl ran past the two adults and straight into Keiichi's embrace, wrapping her little arms around his neck. She then giggled when Keiichi carried her as he stood up.

"Is onii-chan nervous?" the little girl asked, her innocent eyes staring worriedly at her older brother.

"Not anymore, Kioko-chan." He smiled at the girl which the girl responded with glee.

"Because Kioko-chan is lucky! Right, onii-chan?" She clapped.

"Right."

Kahoko had a soft smile playing on her lips as she gazed at her two children talking animatedly with each other. She wrapped her right arm around Len's left arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Kaho?" Len asked softly as he placed his warm hand on top of hers that was clutching his arm.

"Kei-chan can be very insensitive with other people, even with his close friends. That's why I'm still surprised whenever I see these moments. He's very caring when it comes to Kioko-chan. He spoils her more than we do!" she joked. "Boys his age do not treat siblings the way he does. I sometimes I wonder if I dropped him when he was little."

Len's laugh was music to her ears.

--

Four years ago…

"Oh! Have you heard? Fuyuumi is having another baby!"

Kahoko looked at the informant in surprise. Of course, Fuyuumi was still young, about 30 years old. But still, who would want to raise a kid until their fiftees? She peered at Fuyuumi who was quietly giggling and blushing at the attention she was getting from the three other married women, namely Amou, Mio and Nao.

"Well, you're going to make me the godmother, right Fuyuumi-chan?" Mio insisted.

"And I'm going to do all the documentation with my Mika-chan!" Amou exclaimed excitedly.

"Eh? What's the documentation for?" Nao looked at Amou with an amused expression.

Kahoko sighed. After she and Len got married, they never talked about having another baby. They didn't plan on having one being satisfied with having Keiichi was enough for both of them. She thought it was okay and thought it was normal just to have one child (_Len is, after all, an only child_) but seeing Fuyuumi with her third child (_I know, it's really unexpected of Fuyuumi-chan and Keiichi-kun to have three children!_ She mused), made her wonder what it would be like to have another child to love and be part of the family she has now.

But, of course, there's the part about morning sickness and back pains which she does not want to experience again anytime soon.

_I think I'll just stick to one kid_, Kahoko thought.

"So, how long have you been pregnant?" the question rang and Fuyuumi blushed once again before answering.

"About two months."

"Well, that's just seven months away before we see another Fuyuumi-chan or Keiichi-kun running around the house! This is so exciting! Right, Kaho-chan?" Mio gushed.

Kahoko, surprised at the sudden shift of attention to her, merely nodded and went back to drinking her tea which lay untouched for the past five minutes or so.

--

"I'm home." A man covered in his trench coat called out as he entered the mahogany doors.

"Hey dad!" Keiichi greeted while playing his PSP on the couch in the living room.

"Keiichi, greet your father properly." Kahoko warned whilst in the kitchen making dinner.

"Sorry, mom… dad." Keiichi looked at his father apologetically. Len gave his son a kiss and a pat on his mop of hair before playfully ruffling it. "Dad!"

Len chuckled and Keiichi returned it, giving him one last smile before returning to his PSP game. Len proceeded to the kitchen where Kahoko was busily putting the last of the pasta on the plate. His arms silently glided around her waist, surprising the woman, and kissed her bare neck. Kahoko relaxed in his arms before turning around to see his face.

"It's good to be home."

"I'm glad you're back." Kahoko smiled before giving him a soft peck on the lips. "How was your trip?"

"Tiring. I really wanted to go back home. It was a good thing it was only for a week." Len wrapped his arms around her, his lips placed on her forehead.

"True."

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Len asked a minute later.

"Hm… Keiichi is starting on a new piece. I don't know what it is though saying that it's a surprise." That earned a chuckle from her spouse. "Oh, I went out with my friends today. And we were just told that Fuyuumi-chan and Keiichi-kun are having their third baby."

Len raised a brow at her.

"You don't seem excited about the news. I'm sure the other girls were overly excited about it."

"Oh, it's nothing." Kahoko paused for a second before continuing. "I'm just tired."

"Okay…" Len became silent for a few seconds. "Kaho?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever think about having another baby?"

Kahoko choked on her spit and laughed, telling Len that that was a good joke.

It was only two months later when her four girl friends talked excitedly about having two baby showers by the end of the year.

--

"So, Kaho-chan, do you know the gender of the baby?"

All eyes were directed at her as they waited in slight anticipation for her answer. Kahoko merely shook her head and gave them a small smile.

"Len and I decided to keep it as a surprise."

"Aww man." Kazuki whined. Ryoutarou smiled smugly at him.

"Pay up." He said to Kazuki.

"Eh?" Kahoko looked at the two in bewilderment but was soon answered by Yunoki who was quietly sipping his tea while watching the two men in amusement.

"Tsuchiura-kun and Kazuki-kun had a bet. Kazuki-kun said that you already know about the gender of the baby while Tsuchiura-kun said you don't." Yunoki peered at Ryoutarou. "You made a good choice by not betting on gender of the baby itself."

--

"Can somebody please tell me who decided to have a baby again?" Kahoko breathed in and out dangerously as she gripped on Len's poor hand.

"Now, Kaho, just take quick and calm breaths." Len soothed but it didn't seem to make the very pregnant woman calm as she was going through labor.

"… Calm? HOW CAN I BE CALM?! AAAAAAH!" She screamed as she gripped his hand even tighter.

"Kaho, love, your grip's a little too tight." Len sounded pleading.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HAND'S GOING TO BREAK! THIS IS YOUR FAUL—OOOOW!"

"Mrs. Tsukimori, the head of the baby is almost out. We just need two more pushes!"

Kahoko's sweat-drenched face glistened by the yellow light that was directed to her face. She glared at Len then at the doctor before turning her attention back to Len.

"This will be the last time I'll ever listen to your suggestions!" Kahoko said through her clenched teeth before making one big push.

--

Tiny delicate fingers reached their way up and Len's hand went to grab it with the tips of his fingers. He gazed at them in amazement hearing a light chuckle from the woman who was holding their second born. He gave her an elated grin before whispering.

"So this is how it feels to see your baby for the first time."

Kahoko merely nodded then spoke.

"Where's Keiichi?"

"Mrs. Tsukimori, your son's here to see you." The nurse said. They looked at her direction and saw Keiichi cautiously walking up to his parents with an uneasy yet curious expression. He stopped right beside his father, his mouth agape. His hands slowly went to the tiny hand that seemed to reach out for him and held them in his.

"Wow."

Kahoko and Len shared a smile and saw Keiichi playfully fondling the baby's hand before turning his attention to his mother.

"What's her name?"

A moment of realization hit the two adults and Kahoko laughed at their situation.

"Oh my. We forgot that we haven't settled on a name for a baby girl yet." Kahoko breathed.

"How about Kioko-chan?" Keiichi whispered low.

"Kioko?"

"No! It was just a suggestion! Um… I saw the baby names you and daddy were looking through and I saw the name 'Kioko' which means 'Happy Child'. I really liked it." Keiichi's voice trailed then he suddenly laughed while scratching the back of his head. "I mean—we can think of another name! Kioko-chan may be too—"

"I think it's perfect." Keiichi looked at his father who gave him a small smile, a hand resting on his shoulder. "Tsukimori Kioko-chan."

"Yes," Kahoko smiled at their eldest child. "Kioko sounds really nice for a name."

All Keiichi could do was smile ecstatically as he gazed at the baby while Len and Kahoko shared the same thought that they won't be the only ones who will be spoiling little Kioko-chan.

--

Five years ago…

"Tsukimori-sama! Is it true that you have a son? How long have you hidden this from the public?"

"Is it true that you're patching things up with the mother of the child?"

"Tsukimori-sama! Is it true that the child's mother is Aika-sama?"

"No, you idiot! Didn't you see the photos?" a reporter a hissed at the other reporter who mentioned the famous J-pop singer, Aika.

Len could only chuckle at the last question before smiling at the number of reporters tailing him.

"I apologize but I will answer all your questions at the press conference on Friday. Please excuse me." He turned towards his car before going inside.

Len tiredly sighed before telling Hiro where they were headed.

"Are you ready to face them on Friday, Tsukimori-sama?"

Len sighed again before gazing at the passing lights outside the window.

"I hope so."

Having this conference meant that he had to answer all questions and issues that have come up the past month. After reconciling once again with Kahoko and his son, he had to make sure that their reunion would not catch too much attention from the media. It would be like a feast for the paparazzi if he mentioned anything about Kahoko and Keiichi.

It was only three weeks ago when Len decided to slowly introduce the two to the media, openly going out in public places once or twice a week. But Len made sure to shield them from any chaos that may occur from these displays.

Kahoko has been receiving a lot of mail, from the post or online, when her face started to show up on television and tabloids. Letters from friends, from Len's fans (hate mail, perhaps? Kahoko would not reveal it to Len), and even from her friends back in Osaka.

Wedding bells seem to be dangling in front of the couple after much persuasion from their mothers ("Who would want to see an unwed couple with a son?"). They don't plan to have it this year but they are certainly planning to tie their relationship soon, or so Len assumed as it was his plan to propose once again to the girl soon.

A few minutes later, they parked outside of the Hino residence. Len jumped out of his stupor before taking a peek at the woman who was patiently waiting by the entrance of the house with a small yet worried smile. He went out of the car and walked towards her in calculated, swift steps. Stopping in front of her, he gave her a reassuring smile knowing what was to come next.

"I saw the news." Kahoko bit her bottom lip and peered at her fidgeting hands. "Are you sure about this?"

Len took her hands in his and pulled her into a strong embrace. He kissed the top of her head, smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo, and sighed.

"Don't worry. Things will fall into place. The media will get tired of us in time."

"But… aren't you worried about your career? Won't this ruin your reputation?" she gave him a stubborn look making Len chuckle in amusement.

"If it means to be with you and Keiichi, then it will all be worth it." Kahoko's eyes softened. Pure bliss seemed to be radiating from her face after hearing those words from him.

--

"The pasta was delicious mommy!" Keiichi complimented before placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, don't forget to brush your teeth. I'll follow you to your room in a minute." Kahoko said before turning her attention to the dishes on the table. She grinned when she saw Len already piling them by the sink.

"How about daddy? Is he going to tuck me to bed?"

Len stopped what he was doing and looked at his son who was looking at him expectantly by the stairs. He smiled softly. "Of course."

Keiichi cheered then bolted up the stairs. The adults grinned when they heard him happily humming a tune in the bathroom.

"Am I doing well as a dad?" Len asked a moment later while they were cleaning the dishes like he usually does when he eats dinner with them.

They still have not moved in to one house but Len would usually stay in the Hino residence, sharing a bed with Kahoko, as he wanted to be close to them as possible. Mrs. Hino has been bugging the couple to move into Len's pad but they did not relent saying that the condominium had no extra room for Keiichi. Kahoko even added lightly on a side note that they weren't married yet so it would seem inappropriate for them to stay together separately in another house (_But you three are mostly staying under the same roof in this residence! And, furthermore, that's why I've been convincing them to get married already! _She thought_)_. Mrs. Hino could only roll her eyes at them.

Kahoko looked at Len in surprise. Of course he has been a good father to Keiichi—more than she expected him to be. Keiichi loves him dearly and she—well, let's just say that their relationship with him has been nothing less than wonderful.

"What do you think?" Kahoko responded. Len's eyebrows furrowed together, clearly feeling uneasy that she did not give him a straight answer. Kahoko laughed at his ignorance before standing on her toes and placing a peck on his nose. "You are an exceptional father!"

After cleaning the last plate, she dried her hands and walked towards the stairs. Once reaching the foot of the stairs, she took a glance at Len who looked like he was in a daze.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Keiichi called from his room breaking both adults' from their reverie.

"Coming!" Kahoko replied before her eyes trailed back to Len. She smiled and held a hand out to him. "Aren't you coming with me, _daddy_?"

Len surprised her when he gave her one of his rarest and biggest of smiles.

--

The media showed no mercy as they grilled Len with questions on his relationship with Kahoko and her son. Afterwards, they interrogated him about their sudden separation five years ago and how he felt. He surprised the media by humbly admitting that he regretted his actions and is whole-heartedly willing to make amends with Kahoko and Keiichi and that he wishes to live a life with them.

The paparazzi seemed to be scratching hurriedly on their notes and murmuring excitedly under their breaths while Len looked at them with utmost indifference. His attention was caught suddenly by a blur of lilac. He felt a tug on his pants, looked down and was surprised to see Keiichi smiling widely at him while pointing at a direction that led his eyes to Kahoko who was silently looking at him with guilt.

The media seemed to have caught up as sudden flashes came in all direction and body guards stood around Kahoko to protect her while Len kept Keiichi beside him, shying the flashes of light that were focused on the little boy. Len called out to Kahoko and reached out his hand. The body guards took the signal and led her towards him. Kahoko took hold of Len's hand securely while Len took Keiichi in his free arm. He hugged them both closer to him, hoping that the sudden uproar of the paparazzi would die down.

"Sorry."

Len heard her whisper.

"I couldn't help but follow you. I don't want you to face this alone." She paused then added with a tone of amusement. "We were supposed to just meet you at the back but Keiichi got away saying that he wanted to be beside daddy and help him."

Len smiled widely before a frenzy of lights flashed.

Yup, definitely a feast for the paparazzi.

--

EXTRA SCENE:

After the commotion has died down…

"Tsukimori-sama, are you two living in the same house right now?"

"We plan to. We're just waiting for the house to be finished." Len replied while he felt his hand being squeezed by Kahoko who sat silently beside him. Keiichi, on the other hand, merely smiled at the camera. The paparazzi wanted to ask questions to the other two, especially Keiichi, but Len did not allow them to; he answered all the reporters' questions before they could direct them to Kahoko or Keiichi.

"Last question for Tsukimori-sama." Hiro said to the audience.

A man excitedly raised his hand and Len nodded to him.

"Any plans of getting married?"

"Who said we're not married?"

Keiichi giggled.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I apologize for the late update guys. I've been busy with school work, trying to finish my last requirements. I'm happy (well, sort of) to announce that I'm done with college and I'm officially **unemployed**. Haha. I guess all that hard work paid off and I'm now moving on to the "real world" as people would call it. (sighs)

A big thanks to **Amir** **Jan** for editing the epilogue at such a short notice. He's leaving out of town this weekend yet he was willing to take some time out of his busy schedule to betaread. Thank you and a **Happy 26th month anniversary! **We just celebrated recently by watching "West Side Story" live produced by a local repertory. It was really nice. :)

Amir Jan's teasing me about my change in writing style in this epilogue. He says that I've been (greatly) influenced by Twilight. I wouldn't say that it's close to how Stephenie Meyer writes but, yes, my writing has changed but only a bit! :p

Hm... I'm sure some of you guys were expecting either a **wedding** **scene** or a scene where all three of them play. I considered adding it to the epilogue but seeing that most of you wanted either of those scenes, I decided to go against what you're expecting. :p I know it's mean but I think that it would be too lame if you guys already expect a wedding or a concert with the trio playing to happen. That would ruin the suspense and the surprise you get when reading a story, don't you think? :)

I just want to make it clear, by the way, that I won't be making a chaptered sequel for this story. I might make a one-shot sequel if I feel like it or if inspiration strikes me. As for another Len-Kahoko fanfic... I'll think about it. I'm thinking of starting a fanfic on Ouran High School Host Club. We'll see how things go. :)

I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm glad I've come this far for this fanfic.

Please **review**! I'd love to hear from you guys again. :)

.

.

.

V


End file.
